Megaman and the Fallen Senshi
by DivineThr33
Summary: When Crystal Tokyo is attacked suddenly by an unknown force, it's up to Chibiusa to find the one who can undo the fall of the future: Rosa. However, in order to find this doomed soul, she must first find Rosa's best friend 100 years before her sudden death, Megaman, and find a way to alter the fate of the fallen heroine, as well as the fallen Crystal Tokyo.
1. Prologue

Prologue: FALLEN ANGEL

A storm is coming, but not just any ordinary storm. The universe is about to be turned for the worst by an unknown entity. His sacrifice has been made, but the cost of the friendship was worth it to make a deal with the Goddess of Chaos herself to gain eternal power. As he prepares for his attack, the outer senshis sense his presence getting closer.

_Miranda castle - Uranus_

A tremor shakes through the castle, steering the princess of the home world into shock.

"What... what's going on? What is this overwhelming power?" She looked to the window of the throne room. "This presence... could it be her again? No... I remember now. It can't be Sailor Galaxia... she was defeated with Chaos itself. However, could it be possible... that the great evil before... has returned?"

_Triton Castle - Neptune_

"The water...!" Princess Neptune looks to the ceiling as she bathes. The water surrounding her is screaming in pain. "What's happening? The water! It doesn't do this unless... something terrible is coming!"

_Crystal Tokyo, 29XX - Pluto's guardian spot_

"Whose there?" Pluto turned around near the gate as a rift dabbed in blood started to open up. A large figure stood before her. His flowing crimson cape struck fear into her heart.

"Ha! A human woman? What mockery is this?" The figure drew a glowing sword in one of his huge hands. "I sense great power from you, but not as great as the power Rosa had, which means you are nothing but an expendable! Bring out the one whose name Rosa speaks of! I am the one who shall become the new ruler of this world."

"Rosa? What are you talking about? Who's Rosa?" She pointed her Garnet rod to him. "Who are you? I sense no soul within you! Are you an ally of the enemies the great Sailor Moon fought centuries ago? I have lived and watched from this gate from the record of time, but never have I seen you anywhere in this era before and after it!"

"You must be the insulate guardian of Time she spoke of before I disposed of her. Bah! I have no reason for allowing you to go on living. Besides, your time as a guardian is over, human woman. Your world and this universe are mine!"

As he lifted his glowing sword, she jumped out the way. As she landed, a sudden tremor came in. Pluto fell to the floor unable to keep her balance.

"What the...? What's going on? What's happening to the flow of time?"

The tall figure looked to the rift slowly opening up more. A sudden flood of machinery soon entered through the rift. He smiled and laughed.

"Pathetic woman. And that weakling called you the guardian of time and space? You've served your purpose and now that my army has arrived, I shall have them be rid of you. When I rule, do not worry. I will find a replacement to fill your empty post." He then put his arm forth. "Now my reploids, kill this human and march to level the capital!"

One of the large armored machines then came forward to crush her as she started to get up. As they raise their mechanical arm, Pluto's mind started to rush with despair.

_No... I can't die like this! Small Lady..._

As she closed her eyes, she heard a voice.

"WORLD SPACE BLASTER!"

A ray of light pierced through the giant machine. As it fell, Pluto turned to see two women in Sailor suits.

"Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune! What are you doing here?"

Neptune then spoke to Pluto as she casted Deep Submerge on the next giant machine that tried to attack Pluto.

"Pluto, there's no time to ask questions! Get out of here and warn everyone! The universe is in grave danger!"

The swarm of machines continued to enter through the rift with no end. Pluto casted a warp spell to escape the conflict, but she left, a blast shot straight at the two Sailor senshis left behind. An unusual figure with armor came forth. He had green armor as well as a canon on his shoulder. He was mounted in a ride armor.

"What the hell? Since when does Sigma send me to erase insects in cosplay clothes? I don't have time for this. Die already!"

Both Sailor Uranus and Neptune jumped back to avoid his shots and immediately countered his shots.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The ride armor jumped up and avoided Neptune's attack, but was struck by Uranus's attack. The armor explodes. Neptune turns to Uranus.

"Okay, let's get out of here before more come."

"Right."

As they turn to run, a strand of light emerged through the smoke and pierced Uranus. Uranus falls over with a large wound bleeding out.

"Uranus!"

Neptune yells as she stops running and heads to help Uranus up. The green armored figure came out of the cleared smoke area.

"Cut the human emotions already. She was long gone before she hit the floor."

"Wait! Are you saying that Uranus... is dead?" Neptune yelled with a tear leaking from her left eye.

"Are you deaf? Of course! Now join her, you useless piece of garbage!"

He shot his canon at Neptune. From the smoke, two sailor senshis laid on the floor as the machines passed by them and marched to the capital...

_Titan Castle - Saturn_

Sailor Saturn hunches over her throne in pain. Her hand clenched over her heart.

"First... Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune... then the guardian senshis... were killed. What's happening?"

An ominous figure materialized from the shadows of the throne room.

"Dear princess... are you in pain? Fear not. Your friends are dead. Not like that's much of a surprise to me anyway. Wouldn't you agree?" Saturn lifted her head up. Before her was a woman with pale skin, red eyes, wearing a flowing radiant gown. Her crown had the twelve birthstones decorated across the crown. One by one, the stone glowed with radiance. The woman smiled and chuckled. "So, they finally got rid of Uranus and Neptune, have they? Good. Oh! Now the queen's guardians have fallen. I'm glad they already made short work with Queen Serenity's pawns. Now all that's left is you, Pluto, the queen's obnoxious daughter, and Queen Serenity herself." As the woman chuckled again, she placed her right palm onto Saturn's head, grabbed it, and lifted her from her throne. Saturn's eyes widen with horror. "You remember me, don't you? You sealed me away with the other kingdoms and slept for centuries to keep me from awakening. However, I've broken free and now you have no prayer or powers to save you or to stop me. The kingdom of Eris... will rise and conquer all in the universe... again! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You...! No... It can't be!"

* * *

DIVINETHR33 PRESENTS

MEGAMAN AND THE FALLEN SENSHI

* * *

FALLEN ANGEL

_I still keep calling your name. _  
_LaLaLa…LaLaLa…LaLaLa… _  
_I don't care. I have no fear. LaLaLa…LaLaLa…_

Doushite...nee doushite...  
Yume de sae mo waratte kurenai no?  
Shizuka na umi wareta sora LaLaLa...LaLaLa...namida furedashite  
Kaze no naka ni nagasareta utagoe  
Gareki ni kodamasu koe wo kiite  
Kikoeru kai? Kimi wo yobu boku no koe ga  
LaLaLa...LaLaLa...kotaete okure yo...

_(Why...hey, why... _  
_Why won't you smile for me even in my dreams? _  
_The quiet sea...the shattered sky...LaLaLa...LaLaLa...tears overflowing _  
_The voice of a song carried on the wind _  
_Listen to that voice, echoing through the rubble _  
_Can you hear it? My voice calling out to you _  
_LaLaLa...LaLaLa...please give me an answer...)_

An angel fell from the sky.  
LaLaLa…LaLaLa…LaLaLa…  
The end of the world has just begun.  
LaLaLa…LaLaLa…

Doushite...nee doushite...  
Owari no toki wa aru no deshou?  
Yogen wa...sekai...soshite kimi...  
LaLaLa...LaLaLa...mirai wo ubatta  
Gareki no yama wa sora takaku sobie  
Boku ni wa mada norikoerarenai  
Kikoenai mou tenshi no utagoe wa  
LaLaLa...LaLaLa...doko ni ikeba ii?  
Ano hi boku wa kimi no te wo tsukamou to  
Kono ude wo omoikiri nobashitan da  
Todokanai hon no sukoshi...ato sukoshi  
LaLaLa...LaLaLa...dou sureba ii?

_(Why...oh, why... _  
_Why do the end times exist at all? _  
_Those predictions...the world...and also, you... _  
_LaLaLa...LaLaLa...the future has been stolen _  
_The mountain of rubble ascends high into the sky _  
_I still can't climb over _  
_I can't hear it anymore, that angel's voice singing _  
_LaLaLa...LaLaLa...where should I go? _  
_On that day, I thought to grasp your hand _  
_And reached out my arm with all my strength _  
_It cannot reach, just a bit, just a little more _  
_LaLaLa...LaLaLa...what should I do?)_

Futari no kyori ga mata hanare kimi ni te ga todokanakute...  
Ato mou sukoshi dattan da...demo kimi ni te ga todokanakute...  
Kaze no naka ni nagasareta utagoe  
Gareki ni kodamasu koe wo kiite  
Kikoeru kai? Kimi wo yobu boku no koe ga  
LaLaLa...LaLaLa...dou sureba ii?

_(There is still so much distance between us, my hand cannot reach you... _  
_It was just a little farther...but my hand could not reach you... _

_The voice of a song carried on the wind _  
_Listen to that voice, echoing through the rubble _  
_Can you hear it? My voice calling out to you _  
_LaLaLa...LaLaLa...what should I do?)_

Futari no kyori ga mata hanare kimi ni te ga todokanakute...  
Ato mou sukoshi datta no ni kimi ni te ga todokanakute...  
Nemureba onaji yume bakari kimi ni te ga todokanakute...  
Soshite nomikomareta [SUROOMOOSHON]  
Kimi ni te ga todokanakute...  
Nureta kimi wo dakikakaeta kimi ni te ga todokanakute...  
Kimi no na wo yobitsuzuketa kimi ni te ga todokanakute...

_(There is still so much distance between us, my hand cannot reach you... _  
_Though it was just a little farther...my hand could not reach you... _  
_If I sleep I see nothing but that same dream...my hand cannot reach you... _  
_And then, the slow-motion that consumed everything... _  
_I could not reach you... _  
_I held you, soaking, in my arms...and I could not reach you... _  
_I kept calling your name...but I could not reach you... )_

_Note: English text and translation is italicized _

* * *

A MEGAMAN X SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER STORY

PRESENTED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI AND CAPCOM


	2. Scene 01

Scene 01: Chibiusa's dream and the exiled senshi

A peaceful kingdom goes about its days of joy and laughter. It's rulers, Queen Neo Serenity and King Endymion, watch over the land alongside of their faithful guardians: Sailor Venus the guardian of Love, Sailor Jupiter the guardian of protection, Sailor Mercury the guardian of wisdom, and Sailor Mars the guardian of war. To the dormant distances of the land are Sailor Pluto the guardian of Time, Sailor Uranus the guardian of Fury, Sailor Neptune the guardian of Intuition, and Sailor Saturn the guardian of Rebirth. These are the protectors of future planet earth. Their young heir, Usagi SL "Small Lady" Serenity, or short for Chibiusa, is the princess of the great kingdom in line of the royal throne. Everything seems so wonderful. It is paradise and what the future, for some other worlds, should be like.

One night, however, Chibiusa receives a terrible dream. A dream of three armored beings fighting something truly demonic, who with its actions and terror-like stature, carries a figure holding a heart shaped brooch that appears similar to her mothers, and throwing her into a giant pool of lava after tearing the brooch away from her. The figure, which Chibiusa got a glimpse at, was a screaming woman with long midnight blue straight hair with a blue crystal rose hairpin and a white suit resembling the sailor senshis. Terrified as the dream played out, the demonic being crushed the brooch in his giant hands, revealing the silver millennium crystal unscratched. In his other hand was another silver millennium crystal. Laughing manically, he held the crystals together, blinding the three armored beings. Behind the demonic being was a portal that shown through it crystal Tokyo. As the monster jumped through the portal, the area where the armored beings were started to flood with magma. The blue armored being and his pals fought to escape, but with no avail. Upon their final moments, the blue armored being looked at the open portal and saw a woman in a long white gown conversing with four other women in sailor senshi uniforms. Unable to cry out, Chibiusa watched as the armored beings were destroyed. And then, a voice called her...

"Small Lady! Small Lady wake up! Wake up or you'll die!"

"Pluto?" Chibiusa said after finally being able to utter a word out. "Pluto?"

"Please Small Lady! Get up! We're under attack!"

Chibiusa opened her eyes and saw red flames cross through the palace. Pluto was at her bed side.

"Pluto!" Chibiusa yelled in terror as she saw the palace on fire. "Pluto! What's going on?"

"Small Lady! There's no time! The enemy is upon us!" The ceiling started to fall apart. Without hesitation, Pluto pulled Chibiusa out from her bed sheets and ran down the burning hallway. As they left the palace, they saw an unknown army marching through Crystal Tokyo and destroying the world. The buildings and the people were cut down. However the one thing that caught Pluto's attention was what the enemy truly was. "What is this? Are... are we being attacked by robots? No... During my time guarding the gate of the underworld, never have I seen anything like this! Crystal Tokyo... is on fire!"

As they continued through the burning city, they finally found Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion fighting off a rather large metal creature.

"Momma!" Chibiusa yelled in terror.

In a quick flash, King Endymion cast his attack against the metal beast, taking out its circuits and causing it to fall upon one of the buildings. However, another building soon fell down and then came a menacing voice.

"You there! Come on out! There's no use in escaping!" Behold a tall figure that resembled a man came out of the flames. In his hand was a glowing sword. On his armor was a symbol that resembled a split reflection of a E. Chibiusa, leaped out of Pluto's arms. "Momma! Run away!"

"Chibiusa." Neo queen Serenity turned to her scared daughter, who ran to her side. "No Chibiusa! Stay back!"

"Momma! Don't do it! He's too strong!"

The figure smiled and laughed again.

Is this the royal family... that the weakling Rosa spoke about? Surely I thought her pathetic clothing style was just a joke, but I guess that she wasn't lying about knowing who you all were."

"Rosa?" Chibiusa soon remembered the screaming woman thrown into the magma. "Wait! Are you saying you're the one who killed that blue haired woman?"

"So you know, hm? Ha ha ha ha! Why yes I knew her. However, you are sadly mistaken, brat. Rosa wasn't a woman. She was a reploid who once served alongside me... of course, until I learned of her secret of this world and killed her for the stones. Now that I see the true beings she talked about, I find myself surprised that this is an eternal world, but disappointed on how foolishly weak you all are to 22nd century creations. However, there is no longer any use for you god-like humans. I'll be taking over from here out. But don't worry, at least you've gain the honor of seeing the great army of mavericks I've gathered up."

Soon, more giant machines crashed through the city, causing more pieces of crystals fall from above. Explosions and screamed filled the night sky as the clouds turned black and the ground turned red. Neo Queen Serenity clinched her trembling hands. She could feel it. One by one, across Crystal Tokyo, the sailor senshis were falling and disappearing from the world. Overwhelmed by the total chaos, Neo Queen Serenity soon collapsed. Her husband caught her before she hit the ground.

"Serenity!" He looked at her. Her lips were pale and her body started to grow more pale. "Oh no! What's happening?"

"Endymion... my love... I can feel it... Sailor Mercury... Mars... Jupiter... Venus... everyone... I can't sense them anymore... I fear that... it might be too late... for us... please... take Chibiusa and run... I'll use the last of my strength... to stop this demon..."

"Momma no! This can't be! Momma get up please!" Grieve stricken, Chibiusa screamed in pain from seeing her mother lose her strength. Upon the dying queen's words, Endymion and Sailor Pluto took Chibiusa and ran through the burning city. After two miles of running through the in flamed ruins, they reached an untouched spot where a great light beamed to the sky. The area where Neo Queen Serenity was soon caved in. The demonic figure they saw before soon raised his hand to the sky.

"My minions! The Queen is dead, but the foolish king and his offspring still live! Go forth and take them out! Today is the day we reign as rulers of this pathetic realm!"

With a synchronized cheer, the robots then yelled, "All hail Sigma! King of the Reploids!"

"Oh no... your majesty... why?" Pluto clinched her garnet rod close to her. "No... we can't shed tears now! We have to save the kingdom. But how?"

Chibiusa recalled the voices from her dream. She remembered the names repeated from the conversation between the armored beings and the figure whose name she now knew of: Sigma.

**_Beginning of Chibiusa's dream_**

_"Rosa!"_

_"X!" The battered up woman yelled with Sigma's hand around her neck. "Stay back!"_

_Sigma smiled from seeing X's presence. Rosa was now feeling unable to lift her hands as Sigma's grip fasten around her throat._

_"X... we met again. I see that you've come to this thinking that this is your final battle against me, haven't you? And with Zero? Both your presences honor me."_

_The red armored one then spoke._

_"Sigma... after many times that we've defeated you, why have you resorted to this? This is a cowardice move. Taking one of your ex-subordinates prisoner and threatening to take their lives? Don't tell me you've run out of ideas for your return."_

_"Ah zero, I haven't run out of ideas. You see, I've known this poor reploid was housing a dark secret and decided to hold out on taking her until I knew where she came from. However, I had to force the answer out of her because she wouldn't break a promise she made with a puny human girl no older than 10. Somewhere beyond the realm of time and space there exists and land where no reploids cross its roads. A land that this woman has known since the day you two were built and sealed away. It is a land of eternal resources that will aid me for completely domination of the other worlds. And the key to reach such a land lies with this childish brooch!"_

_He ripped off the pendant from Rosa's top. She slowly moved her left hand up as he held the pendant in his hand._

_"Hey! Give back Usagi's brooch!"_

_Ignoring Rosa's plead, he then crushed the brooch in his hand, revealing a glowing crystal in the palm._

_"X! I know you found this crystal's sister. I had Vile torture Rosa into giving me the method of how to travel into this world. She told me there was another one, but when she refused to speak of it, I had my minions removed her memory circuit to find out where the other one was. And the only one who found the other crystal was YOU! If you know what is best X, turn over the crystal and surrender to me. Do so or else Rosa will be one with the melted metal of this tower."_

_"Whoa this is too much like some type of video game of some sort. We can't trust. Come on! Let's put a bullet in his head."_

_"Axl no!" X said putting his hand on the end of Axl's drawn gun. "You might shoot Rosa. For once think before you act. You might kill her in the process. Our mission was to find her and bring her back for questioning, remember?"_

_"Damn..." Zero said putting his Z saber away._

_"This sucks..." Axl placed his guns on the floor._

_Rosa slowly lifted her hand again as X drew out the white crystal out of his chest compartment. Rosa's eyes shrink with shock.  
_

_"That's Chibiusa's! Oh god no! X! Don't do it!"  
_

_"Rosa... listen to me. I'm not going to allow you to die like this. Reason or not, you're coming back with us alive."  
_

_"X, you idiot! Don't be stupid! I am Sailor Eris, guardian of Chaos! My presence here brought your world into a doomed fate. I was dead before I came into your world. The only purpose I've served here was bringing always being in trouble, regardless of where I go. So please, leave me and get out of here!"  
_

_"Rosa I-!"  
_

_"I don't Usagi's daughter to die! Now go! Leave me! I must avenge the fallen ones!"  
_

_She grabbed the blue glowing crystal rose pin from her hair and held it up.  
_

_"CHAOS... CRYSTAL... POWER! MAKE UP!" Caught off guard, Sigma was blinded from the light and dropped the woman. She broke free and jumped away from him. She then stood up. She was now wearing a sailor suit, but the ribbon and the skirt had golden apple patterns across them. She had gloves with gold rims on as well as thigh high golden boots. In her left hand was a blue handled sword with a radiating blade. "Really? Did you think that my disguise as Sailor Moon was the only thing I had, Sigma? Exiled guardian of Chaos and discord in a sailor suit. Sailor Eris has arrived! In the name of the fallen senshis, you shall be judged._

_A great silence fell in the room. X, Zero, and Axl sweatdropped from seeing Rosa's transformation. Rosa could immediately feel the embarrassment falling upon her in the area. Zero spoke up.  
_

_"What the hell is this? You're the maverick we've been chasing all along?"  
_

_"Rosa? Is that you?" X responded confused.  
_

_"I knew it! Are we in an crossover or what?" Axl pronounced happy and excited.  
_

_Clinching her fist and developing a bunch of angry marks on her forehead, she turn to scold the confused group.  
_

_"WILL YOU MORONS SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE?"  
_

_Sigma looked at the person before him and smiled.  
_

_"What is this? Bwahaha! Is this who you truly are Rosa? You're that maverick that every reploid at the base has been chasing all these years? Just a measly wardrobe change?" He drew his glowing sword out. "Fine. At least now, I get to see how truly troublesome you were during my line of work. Now don't stand there looking cute! Dance for me!"  
_

_He swung his sword. X, Zero, and Axl jumped away from the slash wave amide by the saber. _

_"Don't touch me!" Eris did a back flip and hit Sigma with the butt of her sword.  
_

_She jumped up and kicked him in the back. He dropped the crystal. She dashed up and took the crystal from him. She then ran up to X and took the crystal from his hands. She then held both crystals up as they started to glow.  
_

_"I call upon the powers of the cosmos! Now turn to ashes!" Her sword started to shine brightly. "I, exile guardian of chaos and discord in a sailor suit, Sailor Eris and also I, princess-!" She stopped suddenly in pain. The crystal started to grow around her legs. "What? No! What's going on?"  
_

_Before her was a strange aura surrounding Sigma. The voice spoke to her.  
_

_"Eris, what are you doing? Why do you raise your other half? Don't tell me after years of being apart that you have forgotten your objective?"  
_

_Rosa then changed back amidst the crystal growing around her body. She started to panic as he started walking closer.  
_

_"No! It can't be you! How did you find out where I was?" Her sword then started to become enveloped by the crystals. "I fell on my sword, my precious Chaos Edge, to prevent you from awakening again, because our goal is over. My sister is dead and I was too late to save her. How is it that you are awake again?"  
_

_Clinching a fist, Sigma punched her across her left cheek, shattering the crystals around her body.  
_

_"Foolish really Rosa. I made a deal with your counter part to obtain the secrets you've withheld from my team. Now tell me Rosa, what was your true objective for being brought here? Surely you would like to tell X and let him now. After all, you are still on oath with his creator on telling him the truth about you, are you not?"  
_

_Gritting her teeth, she she got up and turned to him.  
_

_"Die scum!" She swung her sword at him. "I'd take the truth with me if it meant protect X from the true evil within myself. I may be 100 years old, however I'd rather die than allow them to hurt him for..." She stopped her eyes showed sadness.  
_

_Upon letting her guard down, Sigma grabbed her around her throat.  
_

_"Oh Rosa, I'm sorry. Are you choking up because of the one you had to kill to keep yourself here to obtain this world for yourself? Or... tell me... DID YOU KILL THE SENSHIS TO PROTECT X BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM? SUCH FOOLISHNESS!" He threw her over to the pool of magma. He picked up the crystals off the floor and walked over to Rosa and picked her up. X drew his buster to Sigma.  
_

_"Sigma! Don't do this! Don't hurt Rosa!"  
_

_"Oh X, still naive, aren't you? Now that I have both crystals in hand, all is left is for the ritual to be carried out. Once it's complete, this world, as well as the world she truly comes from, will be mine."_

_ "Sigma! Stop this right now!"  
_

_He smiled at X's desperation. Rosa whispered to herself.  
_

_"Chibiusa... please... wake up... if you don't... you'll die."  
_

_"Mourning for a dead girl, Rosa? Hm! Still foolish and weak to the end." He let go of her. "Now join her!"  
_

_"No!" X dashed over to the pit. "Rosa!"  
_

_Rosa screamed upon the fall. Tears flew out of her eyes.  
_

_"X!" Her circuits as they hit the bottom sparked as fireworks. As her memories malfunctioned, her last words reached him. "X.. Megaman X... Me... Me... ga... ma... n."  
_

_She fell through the molten lava at the bottom of the pit. Angered, X turned to Sigma.  
_

_"Sigma!"  
_

_Suddenly, a bright light fell upon the whole area. Zero spoke out as his hand blacked the light.  
_

_"What the hell's going on? I can't see!"  
_

_Sigma laughed as the blinding light kept X, Zero, or Axl from chasing him.  
_

_"Behold X! I rule as the new leader." He put the crystals together. A crimson rift appeared behind him. "The immortal city Rosa spoke of... Crystal Tokyo... is now mine... my minions... roll out!"  
_

_As he jumped through the portal, the light died out. Axl got up and looked around._

_"Crap! Where did he go?"  
_

_The warning siren then went off.  
_

_*WARNING! WARNING! MAGMA OVERFLOW! ACTIVATING GUARD DOORS!*  
_

_A burst of lava waves came crashing through the area. The three armored warriors dashed up the walls to escape the destruction of the area, but as they reached the top, the opened ceiling sealed shut.  
_

_"What the hell?" Zero slashed at the metal gate before them. Axl and X joined in as they shot at the door. "It's no good! This door... what the hell is it made of? None of our attacks are working!"  
_

_"Dammit! What are we going to do?" Axl yelled as the magma was now surrounding the platform they were on.  
_

_"Rosa... damn it." X turned to the portal that was still opened. He saw the figures laughing and talking to a woman in a long white gown conversing with four other women in the same uniforms as Rosa. "Wow Rosa..." The lava then started to surround him and his friends. "You know... I don't understand why you left your old home. Your future... looks much more better... than... our's."  
_

_**End of Chibiusa's dream**  
_

"Pluto!" The young child ran to the green haired woman. "Give me your space time key!"

"Small Lady, what are you-?"

"There's no time! We have to save her and I know how!"

King Endymion looked at his daughter.

"Chibiusa... do you know how to save our home?"

"Yes Daddy! And I know who is the person we have to find, but we have to act fast. Her life is in a loop right now."

"Who, Small Lady?" Pluto said as she looked to the ruins of Crystal Tokyo.

"Rosa... no... that's not her name... Pluto... Daddy... tell me. A long time ago... was there... another Sailor Senshi before I came along?"

They looked at her in shock.

"Chibiusa, are you sure there is another one?"

"Of course! However, I must ask, why does she call herself... the exiled guardian?"

Pluto then realized that she could no longer withhold the truth._  
_

"So... you know about her, don't you?"

Chibiusa began to cry.

"I saw her, Pluto. I... saw her die at the hand of that monster... who killed momma. But I want to know why she was an outcast!"

Endymion then raised his staff to the sky.

"We can talk about it when we escape this land. For now, hold on. I'm teleporting us to Saturn. Hopefully, the princess there will give us shelter." The light glowed around the three of them. As they left, they arrived at a castle not like that in Crystal Tokyo. Endymion sat down from the exhaustion of his strength. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." He turned to Pluto. "Pluto... who is this person that Chibiusa saw?"

Pluto hesitated.

"I promised the original Queen that I would never speak of her, but I don't have a choice, do I?" She put her garnet rod down and sat down. "Okay... I'll tell you who she is, but first, to confirm it, Chibiusa, did she have a transformation power similar to the sailor senshis? And if she did, tell me the name she used."

"Yes, Pluto... Rosa... did have an unusual power? However, unlike the other senshis, she carries a blue crystal rose hairpin in her long midnight blue hair and has a sword that glows as bright as the sun. When she transforms, she says 'Chaos crystal power,' the title she speaks of Pluto is 'Exiled guardian of Chaos and Discord in a sailor suit... Sailor Eris."

"I knew it... it's what I truly feared. I know that Saturn was one of the few who shouldn't have woken up before their time. However... I was hoping... she would never break the seal we placed upon her during the Silver Millennium era."

"Who was Sailor Eris, Pluto?" Endymion then inquired.

"Her title explains who she is. However, there was another form she once took on... it was the one that Sailor Moon defeated, who happens to be her other half... Sailor Chaos."

Pluto looked to the dark sky of the planet.

"You see Chibiusa, this Rosa person you speak of is either her reincarnation or worse, it really is her in the flesh. Many ages ago, before Crystal existed, I remember the day she attacked the moon, Earth's companion. Before she attacked the Moon kingdom, she was one of our own senshi, but when her sister Mieyura suddenly disappeared, she panicked beyond control and caused havoc to her own world. She didn't know the reason why she disappeared, so she decided to head to the moon kingdom, asking for the powers of the crystal. When the queen refused, Eris returned bearing a sword, whose power was as powerful as the silver crystals of the past and future. The sword is to this day her only friend and a reminder of the sister she can never return to... Chaos Edge. Anyway, when she attacked the moon, every sailor senshi was called forth to save the kingdom. Eris, as I remember her scream to the queen, said she need the power of the crystal to guide her back to her sister, but what she wished for was impossible. And the reason why was because from the records of time, I heard from the other guardians of time that her sister died along time ago in another dimension, so her reason no longer could stand. We fought against her and suffered many causalities against her. In the end, the queen used the crystal to hold her back. With the remaining strength we had, we raised our hands to have her sealed away into an eternal slumber, but she stopped us from sealing her away... by falling onto her sword, separating her soul from her body and sending it away to an unknown part of the cosmos. However, Saturn feared that she would eventually would be reawaken again somehow, but she sought to prevent this from happening by entering an deep slumber herself to keep Eris from ever reawakening. When Sailor Moon fought Sailor Choas, that was Eris's other half she fought. Something is not right though. How was Eris reawaken? And the bigger question... what was she doing in your dream, Small Lady?"

Chibiusa looked at the crystal she saved from the Crystal palace.

"I think she needs us to save her. However, I don't how I can do that. First of all, she looked like she was in a bleak future, one that didn't look like Crystal Tokyo. And besides, there were robots and..."

"Small Lady, wait a minute! Did you say that she was in a future with robots? I... I know what you're talking about!"

"Really?"

"Yes! However, this isn't one in our era nor is it in our world. The world you speak of... is a world that only those close to Chrono know about. Your dream was a dream of another planet earth... one where robots and humans live in peace! If Eris's other half traveled there, then it means that is where she is living. However, the only way to cross over from our dimension is through the time gate that Saturn has." She looked to the palace. "If we're going to save Earth, then we need to head to this other dimension by talking to the princess and ask for her help." She looked around and realized something was wrong. "This area... it's quiet... too quiet."

She took off to the throne room. Endymion got up and followed her in with Chibiusa. As they headed to the throne room, Pluto stopped in shock. In front of the throne was a pale skin woman, standing in front of Saturn, who was on the floor. She turned to the three with an eerie smile.

"Welcome visitors. Pluto... it's been awhile."

"Eris? What... but how?"

"Oh... so I take it you haven't seen Sigma yet, haven't you?"

"What... are... are you telling me that... the monster that attacked Crystal Tokyo..."

"Yes, my old friend... he woke me up from my slumber... by encountering my other half, of course, back on his home planet." She kicked Saturn's body to the grand window near the throne. "How sad. Could it had kill you Saturn to live long enough for me to let you die in front of your only friend? Worthless!"

"Wait! Stop it!" Chibiusa confronted the pale skin woman. "What have you done with Saturn?"

"My dear... sweet child. Saturn is dead, and I have absorbed her power so that I could never truly die. Now you and Pluto are the last ones left of the worthless senshis." She raised her sword to the ceiling. Two jaguars, one red and the other blue, appeared at the woman's side. "Set! Yune! My pets! Rip them to shreds! Leave not an essence of their fabric bodies left to repair."

Endymion smacked the blue jaguar down with his staff. He turned to Pluto.

"Pluto! Get Chibiusa out of here! Find Saturn's time gate. I'll take care of her."

"Your majesty-!"

"Go now!" The red jaguar then jumped on him.

"Daddy no!"

"Small Lady! Let's go! We are the only one's left."

"Daddy..."

They ran to a dark area. All around them darkness. Darkness that they could feel. Pluto took Chibiusa's hand and continued walking until they saw the gate. She looked at the patterns across it to confirm the area was the same one she recalled.

"This is it..." She prayed for the gate to open and slowly the door started to open up. "Small Lady... I have the gate open. I unfortunately cannot go with you, as you see, if I die, you'll never be able to make it back. The keys I have with me only work with the gate near Crystal Tokyo. To give you the key's would be suicide beyond comparison. However, I'm not going to leave you empty handed. Here." She raised her rod to the air. Tiny specks of light fell around Chibiusa and soon transformed into wands. "Take the Senshi wands as well as your mother's brooch and flee to the otherside. Find Rosa and stand with her. Whatever happens, be brave. And most of all, keep her safe. She's the only one who can save us now."

Chibiusa now had tears in her eyes. She leaped into Pluto's arms for the last time.

"Pluto... sniff... Pluto... please... live for me. Don't die on me. Please."

Pluto hesitated for a bit and then answered the scared child.

"Don't cry Small Lady... and please, do not worry about me. If I die, do not grieve. What matters now is that you go forth and undo this terrible tragedy. You're the only one left who carries the powers of the Queen. Now please, go now before Eris finds us and figures out what we're doing."

"Pluto... I... I will return!"

She ran through the gate and with her powers, Pluto closed the door. She then turned around to the sound of hissing and growling from the two jaguars. Eris was facing her while dragging Endymion from her right hand.

"Tsk tsk, Pluto. I thought friendship wasn't your style."

Pluto raised her garnet rod and ran to Eris.

"Eris!"

Eris drew out her sword and ran to Pluto.

"Watch yourself!"

They jumped into the air and clashed their weapons. As they landed, Eris kneeled down. Pluto, however, collapsed.

"Damn... I forgot how powerful the gift of time was." She looked at the wound slashed across her left hip. "Hm! It matters not!" She walked over to Endymion. "Using her powers, she healed his wounds and restored his suit. "Stop lying down Endymion. You are no longer a king, so now you will serve me. It appears that your insect of an offspring has gone through the gate of the world of CAPCOM. Be a gentleman, will you, and go fetch for me please?"

_(To be continued in Scene 02...)  
_


	3. Scene 02

Scene 02: Rosa and Megaman

She was alone. Walking through a void of nothingness. The young child could hear laughter as well as screams, but could neither confirm them to be good or evil. Lost in her thoughts, Chibiusa looked up into the void.

"I wonder if it's right... for me to be walking with momma's brooch and the senshi wands." As she continued walking, she then saw a tiny speck of light to the distance. "Huh? Light? Oh! This must be the end!" She started walking faster, then she jogged, and suddenly broke out into a full on sprint. The light grew brighter, larger, warmer, and eventually closer. With as much fate as possible, Chibiusa jumped through the light. "Rosa! Hang in there! I'll find you!"

Overwhelmed by the powers of the light, Chibiusa passed through and soon fainted. Lying on the ground, she smelt roses near her. It reminded her of her father and her home. While on the ground, she heard footsteps. Suddenly, a frantic voice fell over her.

"Hey are you okay? Hold on! I'm calling an ambulance." She heard the sound of a door swing open and the footsteps she heard echoed back into the open house.

Soon, she heard other footsteps. A young, curious voice fell over her.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" She heard a tiny giggle. "I saw you fall from the sky. So, are you actually an alien?" Chibiusa lifted her head to see who was talking to her. Before her was a orange haired girl wearing a red dress with black toe shoes standing over her. Still, she was unable to speak. The girl talked again. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Rosa. The person who came over here before me was my mom. She is a robotist extraordinaire, Dr. Violet Ivy."

"R-R-Rosa?" Chibiusa put her head down and smiled. "Oh good. I found her, but that's odd. Are you the same Rosa I knew?"

"I don't understand what you're asking. However, it looks like the ambulance has arrived. Don't worry. You're in good hands now, so go ahead and rest for now."

_20XX - Somewhere in the north eastern part of the United States, Flower Shower shop_

"Oi! Lily! Look whose on the front page again!"

"What is it Snowdrop?" Lily took the newspaper from her sister and looked at the front page. "Well! Megaman foiled another one of Dr. Wily's schemes!" She then looked at the clock. "And compared to her little sister... Rosa, get up already! It's past eight!"

Rosa lifted her head off her pillow with a follow up of a gasp.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Rosa quickly put on her uniform, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her school bag. "Lily! You're my big sister! Wake me up earlier, you workaholic! Tell Mom I'm going to be late getting home again! I'm off to school!" She dashed across the open street with great speed. Her eyes could barely see who and what was in front of her. "Agh! I hate mornings! I hate going to school! Oh I'm so sleepy!"

As she continued off, she jumped over the park fence and dashed across the soft green grass. Suddenly, she tripped over and hit her face on the ground.

"Ow! What was that I just tripped over?" She gasped from what she was seeing before her. "Omigosh! A kitty cat! I'm so sorry little thing!" She walked over to the weak creature and picked it up. "Whoa, what are you, a mix breed? You're kinda cute. You-!" The cat then swung its paws at Rosa's left cheek, leaving a red mark on her face. "Ow! That hurt! That wasn't really nice you know! Hey wait a minute, what's with this patch of mud on your head? Hang on and be still. I'm going to clean it off." She licked her right palm and rubbed the dirty off the cat's head. Before her was a unusual triangle on the creature's head. It looked like an alchemy triangle. The cat looked at her and then quickly took off , squeezing between the park fence. Rosa then realized something. "Oh, what was I thinking? I lost time for playing with that cat! I can already hear the bell ringing in the distance!"

_Brigsan public school_

"ROSA IVY! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN? STAND OUTSIDE IN THE HALLWAY!"

"Oh great. The teacher yelled at me again and of all things, in front of the two new students as well." She leaned next to the wall and pulled out her headphones and music player from the hidden pockets she made on her school uniform. "I'm bored." She placed the head phones over her head and cranked up the music on her music player. "Eh heh heh! I just love Acid Black Cherry's lead singer Yasunori Hayashi. He has a hot body and hot vocals as well. I wonder which album I'll play next. Ahhh!"_  
_

The door then swung open.

"ROSA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She pulled out a piece of paper with a giant 45% across the top of the paper. "If you got time to listen to Japanese rock and Roll, you've got time to study. However, if you keep this up, it's your attitude that will be your downfall! Here's your paper back!"

"Oh Lord! I hate history!"

_During class...__  
_

"Now that everything's in order... class, I want you to welcome our two new students. This right here is Rock and this one if Roll. They're now to Brigsan, so treat them nicely, understand? Now that has been handled, Rock I want you to go sit next to Linda. Roll, go sit next to Rosa."

_Breaktime_

Rosa heads to lunch with two known classmates. Linda, her best friend, and Darvin, an creepy otaku.

"How did you do on the test, Rosa?"

"Come on Rosa! I can't believe you! Listening to music during school hours! You're suppose to be a girl!"

"I didn't try hard on this test as I normally do. I just see them as a game to be beaten." Darvin held up his paper to the two girls. On the paper was a 100%.

"A game? Man, you are so weird." She looked at her paper with a 90%. "Oh how I wished I could beat Darvin."

Rosa whispered to herself while looking at her paper.

"I think 90% is much more better than what I have, Linda."

Rosa turned and looked at the lonely new student sitting by himself. She walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Rosa. You must be Rock."

He looked at her confused and then figured out what she was talking about.

"Oh hello there." He gave off a gentle smile. Rosa then notice his hand. He notice she was looking at it. "Oh sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, that's okay. No one knows about me either so you're not alone."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

She put her finger to her lips and said,

"I don't have to tell. I know about you. "You're a house robot here as a transfer student, right?"

"Um... yes. But how do you know?"

"Your hand. It doesn't have a pulse from the heart."

He looked at her in shock.

"Wait, how can you do that? Robot's don't have that ability."

"I'm different from everyone in my household. Unlike my three sisters, my father built me with a different program than my sisters. We run a flower shop called Flower Shower. You want to come over and see it?"

"Oh umm..." The sound of footsteps followed behind Rosa. She turned around. Rock then inquired. "Roll, what's wrong?"

"He's back Rock and he's attacking a hospital. Come on, let's go!"

He got up and ran with Roll. Jumping over the fence, he yelled back to Rosa.

"I'll come over and see your family, Rosa. I'll be back soon."

Rosa tilted her head in confusion.

"What a weird guy. His sister's weird too." She heard the bell ring again. "Breaktime's over. Better head to my next class."

_Crimson heart hospital_

"Find that little pest! She has to be hear somewhere."

Chibiusa head behind a pillar on the fourth floor of the hospital.

"Who was that crazy old man? And what are those things with him?" She ran to the mess hall and hid under the tables. "Oh, this is bad. What am I going to do? If they find me, I have to fight them. But how am I suppose to stop a bunch of robots with my powers?" While under the table she saw something lying next to the chair. It looked like a toy ball with an antenna. "What? Luna P? What are you doing here?" She thought about Pluto. "Pluto... I wonder if she's okay."

Suddenly the table she was under was lifted up and removed. Three giant armored beings stood over her.

"Found her. Wow! Is this the human that Dr. Wily wants us to catch? She's really... small."

Not hesitating, Chibiusa lifted up Luna P and threw it at the robots. A cloud of pink smoke formed around the three, allowing her to escape from the mess hall. As she ran she turned a corner, and before her were more robots and the old man she saw earlier.

"Ah! You again!" She yelled holding on to Luna P.

"Hee hee hee. I found you little girl. I knew there was something unusual about the sky that night when the singing meteor passed over us with those strange colorful rocks falling from it. Now that there's no where for you to run, be a good girl and come with me now."

"There is no way I'm going down without a fight. MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!" He looked at her confused as were his robots. "Sailor Chibi Moon, guardian of love and justice has arrived!" Before her, however, was now a laughing old man and laughing robots as well. "Hey! Why you idiots laughing?"

"Bwahahaha... ha... oh! I'm sorry dear. It's just that... that cosplay get up..."

"What? This isn't a cosplay get up! It's my Sailor suit, moron! You've got some serious nerves, old man."

An anger mark appeared on his head.

"Old man? Ha! I am Dr. Albert Wily, Robotist extraordinaire. You're presence here has inspired me to create a magnificent research project that not even Dr. Light knows about. And let's be honest, you're the main ingredient of my success. Seize her!"

Chibi Moon jumped back and forth avoiding the attacks from Wily's robots. She can called upon her Moon rod of the future and aimed at Wily.

"You're obviously the source of the trouble, so I'll get rid of you first! PINK SUGAR... HEART ATTACK!"

They looked at her dumbfounded from what she called upon while aiming at Wily. She looked at her rod confounded. "Oh come on! Not now! Did I say it right? Pink sugar heart atta- Wah!"

Pink beams of hearts came from the rod, causing Wily to move around with great panic. The robots screamed for the attack to stop, seeing how it actually existed. She sweatdropped from seeing the attack work. He looked at her frustrated and exhausted. His grey mustache bent up as he screamed at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A 'LITERAL' HEART ATTACK, YOU CRAZY KID?"

"Of course, you crazy old man!"

"Rotten kid, I'll fix your attitude! Grab he-!"

A Piece of the ceiling fell on top of Wily. Crashing down was a person in blue armor with a robotic dog.

"Wily! Stop this right now!" He looked at Chibi Moon, who pointed at the rubble he was standing on. "Wah! Wily!"

"Ah hell!" Wily pulled himself up from the dirt of the ceiling. "It's Megaman! Kill him, my robots!"

"Oh for the sake of all that are here..." The blue robot changed his arm into a canon and aimed at the robots. A strange energy of light gathered in the canon. "Little girl! Get down!" Chibi Moon dropped to the ground as the beams passed over her head. Holes crashed through the floor of the hospital. She got up and changed back after the robots fell out of the building. Megaman then walked over to Chibi Moon. "Hey are you okay?" He looked at her uniform. "Huh? Hey, are you student?"

"Raaaaahhhhh!" Wily screamed as he jumped up and grabbed a scalpel from the floor and grabbed Chibiusa.

"Wily stop!"

"Back off! If you don't this little girl to get cut, then you'll retreat and allow me to leave."

Chibiusa struggled in Wily's grasp.

"Hey! Don't listen to him! Shoot him!"

Wily's face changed to terrified from the girl's reaction. Megaman was shocked from her tone of voice.

"What?" Megaman was confounded by the girl's answer to him. "Are you crazy? I'll kill him and you!"

"No you won't! But if you kill him, you can end all of this nonsense!"

"Huh? And what makes you think that, little brat?" Wily implied angered and frighten by her answer. She stepped on his foot and grabbed Luna P and threw it at his head. "Ow! *Cough!* Stupid kid! Mark my words! You've made a huge mistake making me your enemy!"

She pulled on her eye and stick her tongue as the old man took off running. She then fell down exhausted. Megaman caught her.

"Whoa! Sorry about that."

She looked at him with displease.

"You idiot! You had your opening and you didn't take it! Why didn't you kill him?"

"What the...? You wanted me to kill Wily?"

"Of course! That old dust bag is crazy! He shouldn't be allowed to live."

"What you're asking to do is almost impossible for me right now."

"Impossible? What do you mean?"

"I was programed... by Dr. Light... to never harm humans." She gave him a angry stare down. "My only purpose is to stop Wily's robots and protect humans from being harmed by him. I wasn't programmed to kill humans. I follow the three laws of robotics. To break one would spell catastrophe for Dr. Light."

"Ugh! You're such a wuss!" She started to walk away when she turned around and said to him. "You know something, Rosa was a better fighter than you ever were, FYI!"

"Rosa? Wait, are you talking about my classmate?"

She stopped and turned to him.

"Wait a minute, Rosa is your classmates? Are you serious? Robots go to school with humans has well? What kind of world is this?"

"Wait! Where are you going? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then how about I take you back to your home? Your mom and dad must be worried about you."

She turned to him and told him,

"What you're asking is impossible for me." She put her head down. "My mom and dad are dead."

He looked at her in shock.

"Oh my god... I am so sorry. Ah! Rush! What are you doing?"

The robot dog ran over to Chibiusa whining from her answer. She bent down and pet the dog while holding Luna P in the other arm.

"Is this your dog?"

"Yes, he fight's alongside me. His name is Rush."

"That's a funny name. However, because you're robots, I'm not going to make a big deal."

"Here, let me take you to Dr. Light. Maybe he can help you."

"I don't know. Does he like kids?"

"Of course."

"Human kids, not robot kids. I'm asking that because I want to waste your time."

"What are you asking exactly?" He sweatdropped from her question.

She sighed.

"Never mind. Just get me out of here. I mean, look at how damage was done. I don't want to be here when people start gathering."

He smiled from her answer.

"Okay. Come on Rush!"

The robot dog barked and transformed. Chibiusa panicked from seeing the transformation.

"What? Your dog can do that?"

"Of course he can. Now then, we got to go. I'll take you to Dr. Light, but I won't stay for long. My next class is going to start soon, so I got to return for the hour."

"Okay."

With her heart filled with joy, she took off with Megaman, leaving the Hospital behind her.

_Meanwhile, back at Brigsan Public School_

"Damn it Rock! You're late! Where are you?" Roll whispered to herself as she worked on the Math problems in her class.

As Roll continued working on her math problems, a strange looking cat stood near the window looking at Rosa, who disparagingly worked on her classwork in the same class as Rock and Roll. It was the same cat that Rosa ran into while cutting through the park are near her family's store.

"I found you... Sailor Eris. The Queen will be most pleased. Now all that is left is to find the scattered Senshi wands, Queen Serenity's daughter... and Sailor moon's brooch. Once that happens, we will commence operation Perfect Chaos to reawaken your true potential."

_(To be continued in Scene 03...)_


	4. Scene 03

Scene 03: The search for Rosa

_Brigsan Public School - Math class_

Rock had returned to Brigsan Public School 10 minutes late to his next class. Forced to stand out into the hallway, he wasn't much worried about receiving the punishment that the school had to give him. What he truly had on his mind was the young girl he saved. She had no parents, yet her spirit was different than most people he had ever met. Still, the offer she requested for Rock to do when Dr. Wily attacked the hospital was something that Rock felt he could never do. This truly bothered him.

"What kind of person would Dr. Light be viewed as if I... no. I can't let such a thought come to my head. I don't know why that little girl said that. She has a point. If I were to kill Dr. Wily, all this fighting would be over. However, Killing a human is strictly forbidden in the three laws of robotics. If I broke one of those, Dr. Light would surely be arrested by the government and executed because the country would deem us a threat." He looked up to the ceiling. "I don't think a robotist should be allowed to keep their license if they break any of three laws. Besides, who would be bold enough to create robots that not only kill robots, but humans without mercy and prejudice? I know that Dr. Wily builds robots to fulfill his desire for power, but even he has his limits. However, a person who would build robots only to kill robots and humans, what kind of sick-minded person would do that?"

Rosa's thoughts in the classroom were in sync with that of Rock's in a ironic state. The words that came through their minds matched up, but for different reasons.

Rock: Oh fantastic.

Rosa: Is it possible my life...

Rock: ... is meaningless?

Rosa: What does it mean 'to be?'

A woman came walking through the hallway in a lab coat. She looked to be in her thirties, but her age was unknown. She had long black hair, perfect toned skin, red lipstick, and dark eyes. She wore a brown dress under her lab coat with light blue stockings on and flat toed shoes. Rock looked at her and Rosa saw the woman's silhouette outside in the school hallway. They thought together again.

"Who is this woman?"

The door slid open. With a bold pose, the woman spoke up. Rosa's eyes were now filled with fear.

_Oh no! Not now! _Rosa thought terrified.

"Rosa Ivy?" The woman asked not sounding much curious, but more malice.

The Math teacher then stood up surprise from his desk.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING HERE PASSING THE FRONT OFFICE?" She appeared complacent, but before she could let out the next words, Rosa took off from her seat, running down the hallway without pause. Tears were flying from her eyes. "ROSA? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK HERE!"

"I'm afraid she made the right move. Besides, in just a few seconds, everyone in this school will forget her name and where she came from in 3..." Rock's eyes suddenly realized what was going on and ran into the classroom. "2..."

"No wait!" He yelled as he ran and shielded Roll. Roll didn't understand what was going on, until the final number was said.

"1."

A blast of blue smoke soon surround the outside and inside of the school. The woman who came into the classroom left the building with a gas mask on. Outside staring back was the orange haired youth looking back at the blue smoked school. She was now in tears.

_Oh god... this can't be._ She dropped onto her eyes weeping. _I... I don't want to go back... to __Calendula..._ _Daddy..._

The woman then walked up to the young girl in shock. She took off the gas mask and walked over to the girl.

"What's this?" She sped walked over to the crying youth. "Are you... crying?" She backed away in shock. "That's impossible! Lily, Holly, and Snowdrop don't have the emotion of sadness. I know because I built all of you with your father. So why is it that you have it?"

_Back inside Brigsan Public School - Math class_

As the sleepy regains consciousness, Rock and Roll look around at the walls and the desk. They were covered in blue. Even the classmates, the teacher, and themselves were painted blue.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Roll asked half awake and confused.

Rock then noticed the empty desk in the room.

"Rosa!" He went out into the hallway. "Rosa!" As he ran down he saw two students faintly coming down the hallway. He stop to ask them questions. "Hey! Excuse me! Are you okay?"

"We're fine. What happened? Why am I covered in blue?"

"Me too. I'd like to know as well."

Rock looked around frantically and then asked them again.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Have anyone of you seen a orange haired girl running down this hallway?"

They looked at him as if they thought he was crazy.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you sure you're not the one we should have the nurse come over and look at?"

"What... what are you talking about? A orange haired girl came running down here. Don't tell me none of you have seen where she took off?" Rock was now frustrated.

"What are you talking about? In all the students here in Brigsan, none of the students have had orange hair."

He looked at them in shock, slowly backed away and ran to the Principal's office. The Principal and the staff slowly moved about, recovering from the sudden explosion that painted the school blue. Rock ran over to the old man.

"Mr. Dulan!"

"Huh? Rock, is that you? What happened? Where did that explosion come from and why is the staff as well as the walls blue?"

"We can ask that later! Right now, I need to ask you something."

"If it has anything to do with the sudden explosion, then I'll be willing to help you."

"Okay. Mr. Dulan, tell me, has any of your members in the attendance office seen a woman in a labcoat come in suddenly?"

"A labcoat? That's odd. I didn't see a woman come into the school with that type of clothing. Are you sure that you saw someone of that appearance?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, here's something else I want to ask. Have you seen a girl running down the hallways when the explosion went off?"

"A girl? I see plenty of students run down the hallway. can you give me a name or description of this person?"

"Her name? It's ummm..." He thought a bit and then answered. "Rosa. Rosa Ivy. She's in my class and she has orange hair. Have you seen where she's gone?"

The old man looked at him confused.

"Are you on something, Rock? We don't have any students with that appearance or name here in Brigsan. What are you trying to pull here?"

Rock became shocked again.

"Mr. Dulan. I'm telling you the truth. Rosa Ivy is a student here at Brigsan school. Check the attendance if you have to. You'll see I'm telling you no lie!"

A worker from the attendance desk came up with a laptop and should The attendance list to the Principal. They then showed it to Rock. In front of him was a search screen that read with the search of Rosa's name that such a student never came to the school. He then recalled what the woman he saw had said before the explosion.

_I'm afraid she made the right move. Besides, in just a few seconds, everyone in this school will forget her name and where she came from.._

He ran back to the classroom. Roll was now wobbling back and forth while trying to stand up.

"Rock, what's going on? What happened just now?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that a new threat has appeared... we got to get home now!"

_Dr. Light's home_

Rock came inside with Roll covered in blue powder. Dr. Light looked at them in shock.

"Oh my! What happened?"

Rock held on to his head.

"Dr. Light... something happened at our school, but we don't know if this was his work or not."

"Goodness, you both look terrible." He looked at the powder on Roll's shoulder. "Hm? What's this?" He went back into his lab and came back with a test tube and a pen. Slowly and carefully, he scraped off the powder off of Rock and Roll's school uniforms. "What a strange looking substance. I've never seen anything like this before. Quickly, we need to head to the lab and have this analyzed immediately."

_Dr. Light's lab_

"What kind of scientist is this guy? All he does is work with machines." Chibiusa talked to the robot dog helping her moving some materials to the other side of the large area. "He kind of reminds me of that time I traveled back to Sailor Moon's time... and met Hotaru's father, who was in fact a crazy guy. I wonder if their related? Hm... maybe not. This guy looks more of the calm hermit type than manic scientist type." She stopped and put the boxes she was carrying down as Dr. Light came back with two people covered in blue powder. She sweatdropped from seeing the two people with him. "Okay. Don't tell me. A prank gone wrong, right?"

Dr. Light saw Chibiusa giggling from seeing his household robots come into the lab.

"Ah Usagi. I see you helped out Auto in moving the boxes I so needed to find. Come here and introduce yourself." She walked over to him. "Usagi, I want you to meet my son and daughter. This is Rock, he's my son. Right next to him is Roll, my daughter."

She walked up and shook their hands.

"Hello, I'm Usagi. Rock... and Roll, huh? Isn't that a type of music?"

Auto, a green assistant robot then walked in with a few more boxes in hand.

"They're his first robots built by him. As they both may be household robots, only one is a combat robot."

She turned around and looked at Rock.

"And I'm guessing Rock's the combat robot, right?"

Rock looked at her surprise.

"Whoa! Are you like Rosa? She also has the same way of seeing who is human and who isn't."

Roll looked at him confused.

"Rock, what are you talking about?"

"Rosa. She's one of our classmates who attended our school today. She... revealed to me that she was a robot, but something isn't quite right. She never specified who created her. Are you a robot too, Usagi?"

She shook her head back and forth.

"I'm not like Rosa. I can tell because of your face. Also, I'm a human being, so I don't have that same gift as Rosa does." She walked over to him and squinted at him. "You're this Megaman person everyone talks about, right?"

"Umm... yes." He said blushing with embarrassment.

She then changed the subject.

"Tell me about Rosa."

Rock then looked at her in shock, as he recalled what happened.

"Rosa... oh! That's right! Dr. Light, can you scan that powder please?"

"Of course Rock. What's wrong?"

"Our school was attacked. However, it wasn't by Dr. Wily, it was from someone else. One of our classmates, Rosa, went missing and the whole school doesn't remember who she is or even her name at most. Not to mention the fact, the last I saw her was when the explosion occurred."

Dr. Light walked over to his desk and poured what he had scraped off of Rock's uniform into a petri dish. He looked at the molecules moving around in it under the lab scope.

"This is most unusual. What is this substance? It appears to be alive, but its appearance mimics that of brain cells. Rock, before I go on to view this again, tell me the full details after you saved Crimson Hospital and returned to School. I need to know the details to understand what's going on."

"Okay, let's see... I was late, so I had stand outside in the hallway. As I stood out, I saw a woman in a lab coat walk to the classroom. I've never seen anyone in the school dressed like her before. At first, I thought it was just the school nurse. However, I felt something wasn't right with her. When she opened the classroom door, the first thing she said was Rosa's name. The teacher yelled at her, but she seemed unchanged from his voice. In fact, right after that, I saw Rosa take off running down the hallway, and... the explosion happened. I shielded Roll just in case the bombs that went off were meant to destroy the school building. However, when we opened our eyes, the classroom was trashed. Every person was covered in the blue powder you see before us. I felt worried for Rosa so I ran down the hallway to find her. When I asked around if anyone had seen her, they all acted as if they've never seen anyone of such a appearance or even had such a name before. It was as if Rosa had been erased out of the picture."

Chibiusa looked at them in shock and soon answered back.

"Hold it!" They turned to her. "I know what that substance is!" She grabbed Luna P and walked over to Dr. Light. She took the toy and projected a screen on the powder. It's mixture, chemical structure, and appearance appeared before them.

"Usagi, what is that?" Dr. Light looked at the screen projected. "What an interesting chemical structure, but I've never heard of these metals before. Just what is this powder Usagi?"

"I've used it before to get out of trouble with a bunch of people, but there is no way it should exist in your home." She frowned from seeing the powder before her. "This powder... is called Kioku sōshitsu (memory loss) powder. This powder's purpose is meant to erase the name and evidence of any person chosen. In order for it to work, it needs a tiny dab of either blood or any other type of liquid in order for it to erase the person's existence for all those caught in the explosion. It can't be used by itself because just one sprinkle would turn someone into a vegetable. In this case, who ever planted that bomb at your school, their intention in using it was to erase Rosa's existence from everyone."

"Oh my! That's terrible. If that's true, then anyone who was Rosa's friend would never remember her name or what she looked like." Roll said terrified.

"But something's wrong. Usagi, you said it's purpose was to erase a chosen person from anyone's memory, right? How come it didn't work on me or Roll?"

Dr. Light then looked at the petri dish.

"I think the dish only works on humans. However, the bigger question is why they want to erase Rosa's existence from the school in the first place. Could she be one of Dr. Wily's robot's disguised as a human being?"

Rock then recalled what Rosa told him.

_I'm different from everyone in my household. Unlike my three sisters, my father built me with a different program than my sisters. We run a flower shop called Flower Shower. You want to come over and see it?_

"Ah! Dr. Light, I think there was another Robotist here in our country. I remember now. Rosa couldn't have been one of Dr. Wily's robot's because she mentioned she had three sisters and that she comes from a family owned business. If that's the case, then someone's been spying from the inside while having her attend as a student here. Oh no... what if they attack the school because she ratted out their secret business to me?"

Usagi then realized the frighten tone in Rock's voice as well as Rosa's situation.

"Then we better start looking for her. Do any of you know about this family business Rosa's family ran?"

"She called it Flower Shower. I think that's a flower shop." Rock answered.

"Then we better start searching for her. Her life is either in danger or we're the ones that will soon be in danger."

_Location of Flower Shower_

"Hey! What's the big idea? This is an empty structure. I don't see anything in here." Usagi looked around with a flashlight. "Are you sure this is the supposed location?"

Megaman checked the map directions on his mega buster.

"According to this flower shop website, Flower Shower's location should be here. What's going on here?"

As they continued searching the building, Chibiusa heard something crushed under her left foot.

"Hey, what's this?" She took a few steps back and shined her flashlight towards the ground. "Hey, this is flower petal. But where did it come from?"

Megaman walked over to her and took the petal from her. He had it scanned by Dr. Light, who with Roll and Auto investigated the outside of the shop.

"This is a flower petal... from a Primrose. That's odd. Out of all the flower shops here in our country, this is the only one that sold this plant. Primroses are from the Eastern part of our world, which means that's probably where Rosa's been taken. Roll, check the walls for any type of evidence left behind about where Rosa's family might have left to. I sense something deeply troubling about this building."

Roll reentered the building and checked around. The walls were bear, the shelves were empty, and the counter was clean. As she walked around the counter, she saw something sticking out from under the counter.

"I think I found something. Come quick." They ran into the building and checked the area Roll shined over. Without hesitating, Megaman pushed the counter back to unveil what appeared to be hidden. "A door?"

Dr. Light bent down and opened the it up. Before them were stairs that lead under the empty shop. Upon walking down and examining the area, they saw wires hanging out of the walls, furniture covered with cloth, doors leading to bedrooms, bathrooms, and a kitchen. Chibiusa looked at the walls and checked the bedrooms. She came out of one bedroom with an item in her hand.

"I think I know where Rosa's gone off to. " They walked over to Chibiusa. She gave the item to Megaman. It was a picture of Rosa being hugged by a man with a few wrinkles and grey temples as both figures smiled for the shot." I think that's her father."

Megaman then flipped the picture over. On it was written the following,

**_Me with my youngest and precious daughter Rosa during the singing meteor passing over in the night sky of the city of Poppy,_ _Calendula. _****_July 7,__ 200X  
_**

"Oh no..." Dr. Light said in shock.

"What's wrong, Dr. Light?" Chibiusa asked.

He sighed and put his hand over his eyes.

"Rosa's family... are spies from the Kingdom of Calendula, the enemy kingdom of the one that watches over us, Brigsan."

"What?" Roll, Megaman, and Chibiusa yelled terrified.

He looked up to the sky.

"I got a bad premonition about this. We better warn Dr. Cossack and Kalinka about this now. Another war's coming and it normally happens... after the singing meteor passes over the earth with a different song."

_Somewhere at an unknown hotel_

Rosa slept on her bed with a pillow soaked in her own tears.

_I can't believe Mom did that. For once, I actually did make good friends._ She moved her head back and forth. _It's not fair._ She then closed her eyes and dreamt of her time with her father.

**_Beginning of Rosa's__ dream_**

_"Oh Rosa..." She heard a voice calling her. "Rosa... are sleeping again? Don't sleep for too long, otherwise you'll miss the singing meteor. Come on, we're going to go see it."_

_"Daddy?"  
_

_"Yes Rosa?"  
_

_"Will Momma be coming to see the meteor as well?"  
_

_He looked at her with sad eyes.  
_

_"Momma... is busy right now Rosa. She won't be with us at the time."  
_

_"Oh... okay."  
_

_"Now come on... it's going to be starting soon."_

_As The man and his daughter came out of their home and attended an open park with rolling soft grass, they both looked up to the sky. A meteor, with flashing colors, slowly passed over their home without restriction in its movement. It started playing a song tat somehow put Rosa into a trance.  
_

_"What's happening? What is this place?" She walked around in a new area, but she seemed calm and not frighten about the change. "I think... I know this place... and these people too."  
_

_A carnival was going on. 12 women were present for the large party going on. A voice called out to the distance to a figure with long flowing silver hair, a white gown and pale skin.  
_

_"Mieyura! Mieyura! Come on down from there!"  
_

_The figure turned to where the voice was coming from. In Rosa's point of view, it appeared as if she was the one calling the woman, who looked at her with grey eyes while holding a brilliant blue sword.  
_

_"Eris... sister..."  
_

_"Mieyura... come on down from there. My friends are good friends. They're not going to hurt you."  
_

_A woman then ran up beside the point of view where Rosa stood. It was a woman with dumpling style hair wearing a silver gown.  
_

_"She's right Mieyura. Don't be shy. Come on down and have some tea with us."  
_

_"Princess Serenity..."  
_

_As the dream played out, Serenity then turned to Rosa's person and asked her.  
_

_"Eris... sing a song for us. Maybe your sister might come down and join you."  
_

_The song that the person Rosa walked with soon started singing in sync with the meteor that passed over the city of Poppy.  
_

* * *

_MOTHER  
_

Kokoro wo tsunaide ai wo musunde tadoritsuita  
Haha naru daichi mada minu inochi kimi no namae wo yondeiru

_(Joining our hearts, bound in love, we've struggled so far  
The earth that has become our mother, a life I have yet to see, I'm calling your name)_

Hakanai kedo kono inori ga kikoeru kai?  
"Chiisakutemo kakegae no nai shiawase wo..." to negau  
Hito wa minna umareta hi kara "shi" ni mukai aruiteru  
Naze umaretekita no ka? Sono "imi" sagasu tame nan da

_(Though it's insignificant, can you hear this prayer?  
Begging for "Precious happiness, even if it's just for something small..."  
Since the day they are born, all people walk looking toward "death"  
Why were we born at all? To search for the "meaning" behind it all)_

Kimi ga ikiru sekai ga umaretekita jidai wa  
Hito wo ai suru "yorokobi" to "kibou" wo ataeru darou  
Kedo oboeteite kimi no kimi no kimi no yuku michi wa  
Kewashiku hate shinai  
Shinjite wa azamukarete aishitemo uragirarete  
Dareka wo "nikumu" kokoro to "zetsubou" wo itsuka shiru darou  
Kedo wasurenai de kimi wa kimi wa kimi wa machigainaku  
"Ai" ni yotte umaretekitan da

_(In the world where you were born, in the time where you ended up  
You've been given the "joy" and "hope" there is in loving someone  
But, remember this, your, your, your path to death  
In its endless ruthlessness  
Trusting to be deceived, to be betrayed despite your love  
Someone, someday will make you understand a "grudging" heart and "despair"  
But, don't forget you were, you were, you were, unmistakably  
Born here through "love")_

Ai ga afureta yasashii te de sotto furete  
Kimi no mirai wo omou dake de shiawase ga tazunereru  
Hito wa minna umareta hi kara "shi" ni mukai aruiteru  
"Boku wa kimi ni deau tame" sono tame ni umaretan da

_(Touch me softly with gentle hands overflowing with love  
Just through thinking of your future, I am visited by happiness  
Since the day they are born, all people walk looking toward "death"  
"I am here to meet you" It is for that reason you were born)_

Kodoku na yoru no naka de kurushii mayoi no naka de  
"Yume" wo "mirai" wo motomete nanika ni "shitsubou" suru darou  
Kedo omoidashite kimi wa kimi wa kimi wa kagiri nai  
"Ai" kara umaretan da  
Sabishikunatta toki mo kanashikunatta toki mo  
Kimi ga nakanai you ni hitori ni naranai you ni  
Tashika na "ai" wa kimi no kimi no kimi no sugu soba ni  
Kanarazu kagayaiteiru

_(In the nights where you are alone, the times when you're painfully lost  
Wanting "dreams" to become "the future", something becomes "disappointment"  
But, remember this, you were, you were, you were  
Born of boundless love  
The times when you're lonely, the times when you're sad  
So that you don't cry, so that you're never left alone  
Surely there's "love" right next to you, to you, to you  
Clearly shining)  
_

* * *

_"Rosa... wake up. You missed the meteor."_

_"Hm? Daddy?"  
_

_"Poor thing... you probably need more rest. Come on, I'll take you back to the lab.  
_

_As they returned, Rosa then walked over to a capsule lying on the table.  
_

_"I had a great time Daddy. The next time the meteor comes back, I want to see it with you again."  
_

_"Of course Rosa." He put his pinky out to the little robot girl. "Pinky swear?"  
_

_"Yes." She smiled at him and reached out and gently wrapped her pinky around his. "Pinky swear."  
_

_**End of Rosa's**** dream**__  
_

Rosa quickly opened her eyes and looked around.

_Daddy... it's been ten years since you put me back into my capsule. You promised you'd wake me up again. So why... why did have to go and die, Daddy? I miss you._ She closed her eyes again. Her next dream was quite different than the previous one. _Hm? Is that me? Am I playing video games in my dreams? Huh? That's weird. What am I wearing? _Later through the dream... _I did it! I have slain the final boss! It's Rock from Brigsan Public School. I saved him and that kitty cat! Wait, isn't that the cat with the triangle scar on its head? _She quickly woke up with a sudden burning feeling on her face. She was being scratched up. "Ow! Ahhhhh! Holly! Stop that! I'm tired of your day old pranks!"

She suddenly looked at what was before her. It was the cat she saw at the park.

"It's not a scar! It's the symbol from the world you were born from. Also, I'm a jaguar cub, not some ugly alley cat, thank you very much."

Rosa looked at the cat shocked.

_Omigosh! That cat I met... it can talk?_

_(To be continued in Scene 04...)_


	5. Scene 04

Scene 04: Sailor Eris, Guardian of Chaos

"It's not a scar! It's the symbol from the world you were born from. Also, I'm a jaguar cub, not some ugly alley cat, thank you very much."

Rosa looked at the cat shocked.

_Omigosh! That cat I met... it can talk?_

The small creature then cleared its throat._  
_

"Hello little master. My name is Yune. You may not know who I am, but I know much about you. In fact, I've been looking for you. Rosa, you really helped me out when you cleaned that mud spot off of me. With it on, I wasn't able to sense you nearby and I couldn't talk or use my mental abilities just as Artemis and Luna. Forgive me, this isn't my true form, but this cub form will have to do if it means I can be of service to you." She gasped from the creatures words. "I'm glad we've met. I was getting worried about what I'd do if I couldn't find you on time after that singing meteor passed over your home."

Rosa looked out the window and saw that the moon was high up in the dark sky. She then looked at the small jaguar cub, slowly grabed the sheets on her bed, turned away and put her head on her pillow.

"What a nice dream... I hope I wake up soon." She said as she sweatdropped.

"Lady Rosa! This isn't a dream!" Yune yelled with an upset tone.

_Just a dream! Just a dream! Just a dream!_ Rosa thought to herself while trying to squeeze her eyes shut.

"Lady Rosa, you can open your eyes now. I've got a present for you."

Rosa rolled over to face the cub. Before her was a blue crystal rose hairpin shining as a bright as the full moon in the night sky.

"Wooooow! How pretty! Very pretty!" She grabbed the hairpin, put it in her orange hair, and ran to face the mirror in the hotel room. "It's brilliant! A princess could wear this! You mean I can really have this? My sisters have hairpins, bows, dyed hair strands, and such, but I've never had something for myself. I always got their hand-me-downs. All right! So pretty!"

"Lady Rosa, listen to me! Your family has gone into dangerous territory in Brigsan, where their safety is at risk. You must help them clear out their way to return to Calendula. And so Lady Rosa, you have been chosen as a guardian. You have a duty to fulfill! During you and your family's treacherous journey to the Eastern side of the world, you must grow stronger in power by finding the other guardians such as yourself and defeat them to obtain their powers. Once you find them all, it will be then where you will obtain..."

"Whoa! The pin is shining brightly! Yune, what do I do?"

"You still don't believe me? Then do this! Under the powers bestow to you since the day of your creation, try calling out, 'Chaos!' "

"Okay... 'Chaos'?"

Rosa and Yune (together): Rose power!

"Make up!" A bright light shined upon Rosa. Her school uniform transformed from the Brigsan public school standard to a sailor suit with golden apple patterns on the ribbon and the skirt. Her flat toed shoes turned into golden knee high boots with white gloves. She wore a tiara that had a rainbow glowing stone and goggles with wings. "Wha? You gotta be kidding me!" She marveled at the design she had. "What... what is this?"

_Bzzt!_ _Bzzt! Bzzt!_

"What... what was that? I heard static sounds just now!"

Suddenly, Rosa started to hear voices.

_"Lily! Holly! Snowdrop!"_

_"_That voice... that's momma's voice!" She took the goggles off and looked into them. Displayed was a image of a pair of robots seizing Rosa's mother. Each robot had a 'W' on them. Standing in front of the group that seized her was an old man with a unusual mustache and hair style. He stood pridefully against three women. "What the... Momma? There's something showing up on the goggles! Oh no! What's happening?"

Yune then spoke up.

"Now do you believe me?"

Rosa turned to the dub.

"Yune! I don't what's going on, but... Momma and my sisters are in trouble!"

_"Lily! Take your sisters and get out of here! I'll be fine!"_

_"No way! You built us to fight! As the oldest, it's my duty to see my responsibility to protect the family is done. And I'm not going to bow to some crazy old nutcase just because he outnumbers us."  
_

_"Don't do it Lily! Get out of here! Now!"  
_

"We have to help them, Yune!"_  
_

_An abandon building, somewhere five miles from the hotel_

"Ladies, stand down and turn your service over to me! Together, we can show the world what we're made of. I always saw Dr. Olirus as an amateur robotist, but never did I thought he would build such wonderful and powerful weapons such as yourselves."

Dr. Ivy then raised her voice.

"Albert, they're not robots, they're human children that Robert and I had together."

"Huh? Surely you jest, Violet. They're clearly robots and I can see that. What are you trying to pull?"

"Albert, they are humans. The reason they were able to damage your robots was because their androids. Technically, they are still humans in blood, but you only assume such a thing because of their speed and strength."

"Lies! There's no way they're human and I'll prove it! Magnet man!" A robot with a magnet-shaped helmet stepped forth. "Pierce those three's skin! We'll teach you to lie to the great Dr. Wily!"

Suddenly a crash through the windows came over the abandon building they were in. A voice fell over them.

"Dr. Wily! Get away from Dr. Ivy you monstrous old man!"

Each individual turn their attention to the new person who entered the building. Wily raised his voice with an angry mark on his head.

"Who the hell are you? And what's with the cosplay costume?"

"Huh? Oh that's right! I need to introduce myself! Uhh... I'm... Umm..." Yune then roared over the glowing aura passing by the bright moon. Rosa then spoke up. "The pretty guardian in a sailor suit! Guardian of Chaos and Discord! Sailor Eris!"

"What? Another person in a sailor suit? That's the second I've seen someone like that in my life. However, the last person I saw tried to kill me! The little snot nose brat! And you with your size makes nothing better! You're probably twice as annoying as her!" He then turned and made his command. "Magnet man! Spark man! Hard man! Destroy this weird brat and bring me the three sisters!"

"Yes Dr. Wily!" They said in sync.

They charged at Rosa and started attacking her. She jumped out of the way during their shots at her. While they were occupied, Lily and her sisters grabbed the now unconscious Dr. Ivy and pulled her out of the battle. Within the time of the battle, Snake man along with Needle man and Top man joined in. Attacking her in all directions, Needle man was able to skin the young girl they battled. Rosa fell over after narrowly dodging Top man's incoming spin attack. She lifted herself up and saw her left arm wounded.

"What the heck? Are you telling me that this isn't a dream at all? It hurts and I'm bleeding!"

Yune yelled back at her.

"Rosa, do something!" Rosa then got up and put her right hand in front of her. Yune jumped on her head. "Fight back! Claim victory!"

"What? How do I do that? I'm up against the world's most dangerous man alive and his goons! Why do these things happen to me?" She started tearing up and crying that the robots took pause and looked at her dumbfounded at what she was doing. "I can't take it anymore! I want my Daddy!"

Suddenly a crash through the ceiling interrupted the scene. Two figures entered into the fight.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

"MEGA BUSTER!"

Dr. Wily jumped back frighten by the sudden intrusion.

"Wah! You two again! What the hell is this?"

A voice spoke to Rosa.

"Stop crying! Stop Dr. Wily now, Sailor Eris!"

Yune then jumped on Rosa again.

"Now Lady Rosa! Grab your hair pin and shout "Chaos Rose Pendulum!

Rosa did as Yune asked and with her renewed courage, her hairpin turned into a swinging dagger on a chain.

"CHAOS ROSE PENDULUM!"

Swinging the pendulum, she knocked the robots into each other and then sent them through the wall of the building. Wily, with his jaw open screamed in terror and took off running. His robots then took off as well.

"Impossible! My creations... defeated by a girl... in a sailor suit!" He jumped into his air vehicle and took off out of sight screaming out to Rosa. "DON'T THINK THAT YOU'VE WON SAILOR BRAT! NEXT TIME WE MEET, YOU WILL FALL AGAINST ME!"

Rosa then turned around and saw the two people with her. A little girl with bun hairstyle and a blue armored person. The little girl then yelled out with joy.

"Rosa!" She ran to the orange haired girl in a sailor suit. She hugged her with relief.

The other person then asked.

"Wait a minute Usagi! That's not Rosa! She doesn't look like her."

The little girl then turned to the blue armored person.

"Of course she is Rosa, Megaman! Can't you tell? She has the same hair color and eyes as Rosa." She then hugged Rosa again. "I'm so glad you're okay. Come back with us Rosa. I'm sure Dr. Light is dying to want to see you!"

Yune then jumped down to Rosa.

"Well done Rosa! It appears that this was an ambush spot that your family was lured into by Dr. Wily's deception. So now you realize the situation Rosa, right? Your family is being hunted, the prophesy is coming true, so defeat this guardian right now and..."

Rosa had ran over to Megaman holding a pen and paper. Chibiusa was still holding on to Rosa, looking at her and Yune a bit confused.

"Mr. Megaman, it's an honor to meet you in person on such a sacred night! Can I have your autograph?" Rosa said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Lady Rosa!" Yune yelled upset at the fact that Rosa was ignoring her.

Suddenly, Dr. Ivy woke up.

"Huh? What's going on?" She looked at her three daughters looking at her. "Lily! Holly! Snowdrop! What happened? Where am I?"

"You're safe Dr. Ivy." Snowdrop answered happily.

Lily then turned around. The area they were in was above the abandoned building where they were confronted by Wily. She down again and saw Megaman, as well as Chibi Moon and the unknown person with them. She jumped down to confront them.

"Who are you?" She looked at Megaman and then at the two other individuals with him. "I know of the famous Megaman, but you two, where do you come from?"

Chibi Moon looked at the stance Lily was in and saw two other figures drop down to join her.

"Come on Megaman, we can take them!"

"Right!"

Rosa took a look at the horrifying glare coming from her older sister. In great fright, she took off running with Yune.

"Good work Lady Rosa." Yune said while on Rosa's shoulder. "It's best that we avoid fighting your sisters. Lose them first and return to the hotel immediately."

Chibi Moon saw Rosa take off and yelled back to her.

"Wait! Come back!"

Before she could chase after her, Megaman then spoke up.

"Your face... are... are you Rosa's sister?"

"Rosa? What are you talking about?"

"Rosa Ivy. She's the student that went missing at Brigsan Public School today after it was attacked. Are you her family? And if you are, what happened to her?"

Snowdrop and holly then walked in front of Lily.

"I don't what you're spouting, green horn!" Holly yelled at him.

"But stay out of our way! If you ever question us again, don't expect us not to engage you in combat." Snowdrop then finished.

Lily and her sisters then jumped onto the roof to fetch Dr. Ivy. She turned to face Megaman one more time before heading off.

"Listen up Megaman! If I were you, I'd go home if I were you. Curiosity killed the cat! Remember that!"

With that said, they took off out of sight. Rush then appeared next to Megaman's side. Chibi Moon walked up to him and petted him.

"What was that about?" She transformed back. "Rock, what was that girl talking about?"

He gritted his teeth with frustration from the answer given to him.

"Dr. Light was right. Rosa's family was diffidently up to something. I asked about their sister, but they refused to give me a straight answer. We better head and warn him about this."

_Back at the Hotel_

"We're sorry, Dr. Ivy. We couldn't attack Dr. Wily while his minions had you as hostage." Lily spoke to her while on one knee to Dr. Ivy.

"It's okay Lily. As long as you didn't allow him to take you, that was the only thing that mattered. Speaking about that, I heard from the roof top that someone saved us. What can you make of that?"

"Oh yes. Forgive me, I forgot to tell you about them. We were saved by Megaman and two other people. They were wearing sailor suits."

Holly scratched her head and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"This sure has been a weird week, don't you think? The singing meteor passing over us, the little girl that fell from the night sky, The sudden call from King Crysanthemum for us to return to Calendula, and now us being saved by Megaman himself and two girls wearing Sailor suits. Just what the hell is going on here?"

As they spoke, Rosa laid in her bed covered with the sheets, pretending to be asleep. Under the sheets was Yune hiding besides Rosa.

"What is it, Lady Rosa?" The cub whispered to Rosa, who kept her eyes closed.

_Oh Lord... it has occurred to me... that this wasn't a dream after all._

"It's nothing... Yune. Go to sleep."

_Dr. Light's lab_

"Is it true, Usagi?" Dr. Light asked the little girl.

"It's true! I saw her! Rosa was with us when we drove off Wily."

"According to Usagi, it appeared that Wily had lead the family into a trap and tried to ambush them." Rock said as he took off his helmet. "She... also said that the person that was there trying to save them was Rosa, except in a sailor suit."

Roll scratched her head confused.

"I don't get it Usagi. Why Sailor suits? If they knew you would be fighting enemies, why not something of armor based?"

"Like I could answer that Roll. Where I came from, the legendary Sailor Moon always fought her enemies in light weighted clothing. She never wore anything like Megaman when she fought bad guys." She then thought of the cub she saw with Rosa. _That cub I saw earlier that could talk... that wasn't any ordinary cat. That looked like a jaguar cub. If that was one, then does that mean that... no... she can't be here! I thought after I left my home that I left her behind as well. But what if she did follow me and... I lead straight to Rosa? Does that mean that history is going to repeat itself?_ "Dr. Light!"

"Yes Usagi?"

"We have to go after Rosa again! I fear that... something terrible is going to happen if we let her enter Calendula with her family."

_(To be continued in Scene 05...)_


	6. Scene 05

Scene 05: The Prophet Magis and the kidnapping

_The next morning, the hotel _

"Okay... Yes General... send the plane. We'll be there in about two hours." Dr. Ivy was talking from a communicator she had been carrying since they left the city area, taking their shop with them. "Don't worry about us. We ran into some problems, but we had it resolved already... we got to speed up the return soon... I think Wily's tracking our conversation... no, I'm not sure if Dr. Light is tracking us. However, we're no longer safe. If any of our information gets to the Brigsan army, there will be hell to pay. So get your ass going now!"

She hung up and beckon Lily over to her. Lily heard her words and then turn to her sisters.

"Holly, please wake up Chibi Rosa. We got to go."

Holly walked over to the bed where Rosa hid her head from the light shining through the window.

"Okay sleepy head! Rise and shin-! Wah!" Holly jumped back from the rolled up figure sleeping next to Rosa. It sprang up and jumped on Holly's face. She pulled the creature off and ran to Rosa's side. She grabbed Rosa and shook her awake. "What the hell? What did Dr. Ivy tell you about letting stray animals into the room?"

Rosa looked at her very sleeply and turned to Yune, who slowly got up and lazily moved around the bed. Snowdrop hopped over to the bed and picked up the small creature.

"Oh Chibi Rosa, what a precious little thing. What's the triangle scar kitty's name?"

The cat slashed at Snowdrop, forcing her to let it go.

"Snowdrop, that's Yune. She followed me into the room last night when we came in. You didn't notice it because it snuck under the bed. Anyway, it's for some weird reason gotten attached to me. It'd be a miracle if I could loose it, but I can't. Also, if you keep saying 'triangle scar,' don't expect the cat not to scratch you because it will."

"Well, that sucks. However, we can't bring this creature with us. It's too much of a hassel to feed and take care of. Besides, Dr. Ivy's called the general and order for a plane to arrive soon at point 7. We got to go now. The ride up to their is 90 minutes long. If we keep going, we'll make it. So find a way to ditch the cat."

"I wish I could get rid of Yune, but she won't leave me. What should I do?"

Dr. Ivy scratched her head and walked over to the cat.

"If this annoying cat isn't going to leave us alone, then we better take it with us. If we ditch it, there's a good chance that it'll chase the van and get turned into roadkill in the process." She put her hand over her eyes and then looked at the creature again. "I'll pick up some food for it to eat before we go, but can we please leave now?"

"Ah! Yes Momma!" Rosa quickly slapped herself to wake up completely. She put her clothes on and with her family, they got into their family business van and left. Yune sat on Rosa's lap as Lily drove the van. Holly rode in the front seat as Snowdrop and Dr. Ivy slept in the back. Rosa sat in the middle seat with the cub. "I'm so tired..." Yune looked up at her, which annoyed Rosa. "Yune. Do you plan on living with my family to keep an eye on me?"

"What are you talking about?" The cat got on its back feet and put its paws on Rosa's left cheek. "Lady Rosa, you only became a Guardian a very short time ago! More enemies are going to show up! I've got tons of things I'm going to have to each you!"

"Rotten beast! Do you remember what I went through last night? I don't ever want to be put through that experience ever again!" She looked at Lily, who was listening to Furare Kibun de Rock n' Roll by Acid Black Cherry. The lyrics rode fluently into Rosa's heart, but not enough to lift her spirit. She then talked to Yune again as the music played. "Just what are these 'enemies' anyway Yune? I remember fighting Dr. Wily, so does he count?"

"Rosa, a storm is coming, but you should already know that. The second singing meteor has already passed over the earth, inviting spirits of destruction for those that heard its music. The lyrics carry a message that bring trouble for those who see the meteor and heard it. Rosa, there are those out there just like you, but have different abilities than you. You have to defeat them and obtain their powers so that you may become strong for when the true battle starts. And you must also awaken the sleeping Queen and help her."

The van stopped at a area close to the road, where Snowdrop and Holly picked up some food for Yune as well as a cat bed for her and some toys. Rosa put the boxes of items under her seat. She then resumed her talk with Yune once Dr. Ivy and Snowdrop went back to sleep.

"People with powers like me and a Queen, huh? Bet you they're pretty tough, right?"

"Yes. One of them were said to be undefeated for every adversary they have faced. She is the one you must defeat and claim her power to release your true powers for the battle."

"Okay. What's their name?"

"Her name..." Yune looked to the sky, where the sun shined upon the moving van. "Don't you know, Rosa? She is the one who defeated one of the pieces of your being, Lady Rosa."

"Huh? I don't get it."

The cat looked at Rosa again.

"Long ago before the era you were born in, an era existed as a vestige of your past life. You may not remember, but you were split into three pieces: Body, Spirit, and Heart. The Body was the Queen, who went into a deep slumber when separated. The Spirit was the one that this Senshi defeated and sealed away with her powers. The Heart, of course, is you. In order for you to come together again, we must defeat her for good." She then looked at the sky again and answered Rosa's question. "Rosa, the one who defeated and sealed you spirit away... her name... is Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon? Wait... Moon... isn't that the thing up in the night sky?"

"Yes Rosa. She is from there. Long ago a kingdom use to thrive up there, but no longer lives now. She is the heir of that lost kingdom. The kingdom... that you tried to destroy many centuries ago, but failed and fell on your sword to prevent them from completely sealing you away."

"Oh I give up. This history hurts my head." She put her palm on her forehead. "So what you're telling me is that I'm a reincarnation of this lost person split into three pieces? That sounds impossible if I'm a robot because isn't it humans that get reincarnated and not robots?"

The van soon started to slow down. Yune then answered Rosa again.

"Yes Rosa. It was suppose to work that way. You see, you were suppose to be reincarnated into Sailor Moon's home to fight and destroy her one last time, but there was a misfortune. You see, when you, the heart got separated from the body and spirit, you were sent off into another universe. One different from the one you knew and it was because of this misfortune that you don't remember your past life that well." The van soon came to a stop. "It looks like we're here."

Point 7 was an airport for private planes to land at for those who could afford to travel by air without the use of a public airport. Waiting at the area was a man wearing an orange military uniform with a hat on his head. He and his company of men waiting at the area came over to the van as Lily jumped out with Rosa, Holly, Snowdrop, and Dr. Ivy. He greeted them earnestly.

"Good afternoon Doctor."

"Good afternoon General Roger. I see that you've arrived on time."

"You're twelve minutes late. Where were you? We thought you were dead."

"We had a detour to take while getting up here." She looked at Rosa, who held Yune in her arms. She turned her head to face the general again. "Anyhow, is it ready for take off?"

"Fuel's restock and the battery's working. Go ahead and get you van in and let's go. We're due in 16 hours."

"Yes sir."

She signaled Lily and had her drive the van up into the plane. With the plane ready to go, Rosa and her family then boarded the aircraft carrier and took off to Calendula. Rosa looked at the ground as the view of the area started to get smaller until she couldn't see the detail of the buildings anymore. Yune was now asleep in her arms. Rosa looked up to the sky and watched the sun disappear and the moon rise.

_The sky... it reminds me of the night the second singing meteor passed. I was sad when it passed over us. Daddy wasn't with me to see it. It had such a beautiful yet sad song. However, that's when that girl fell from the sky... I wonder what happened to her._ She then closed her eyes and remembered the meteor flying over the sky that night. She was right. It did have a sad song. With her heart compromised, she sang the song to herself.

* * *

**Ihoujin**

kodomotachi ga sora ni mukai morote wo hiroge  
tori ya kumo ya yume made mo tsuka mou to shiteiru  
Sono sugata wa kinou made no nani mo shiranai watashi  
Anata ni kono yubi ga todoku to shinjiteita  
Sora to daichi ga furiau kanata  
kako kara tabibito wo yonderu michi  
anata ni totte watashi tada no toorisugari  
chotto furimuite mita dake no ihoujin

_(The children look toward the sky, spreading both hands wide _  
_As if to reach for the birds, the clouds, and even dreams themselves _  
_That image was myself, who before yesterday knew nothing at all _  
_I believed that those fingers would reach you _  
_On the other side of earth and sky _  
_The way to call to a traveler from the past _  
_When it comes to you, I'm just a passerby _  
_A foreigner who just tried to look back, just a little)_

ichiba e yuku hito no nami ni karada wo azuke  
ishidatami no machikado wo yurayura to samayou  
Inori no koe hizume no oto utau you na zawameki  
watashi wo okizari ni sugite yuku shiroi asa

_(In the waves of people off to market, I leave my body behind _  
_Wandering in the slow swaying of the paved street corners _  
_Voices of prayer, a distorted sound, a clamor like someone's singing _  
_The innocent mornings I spend in my being left behind)_

Jikan no ryokou ga kokoro no kizu wo  
nazekashira uzumete yuku fushigi na michi  
[SAYONARA] dake no tegami mayoi tsuzukete kaki  
ato wa kanashimi wo moteamasu ihoujin  
ato wa kanashimi wo moteamasu ihoujin

_(The journey through time is a mysterious road _  
_That somehow buries the wounds of the heart _  
_A letter with just the word "Goodbye" that I hesitantly keep writing _  
_After which, I'm just a foreigner, too overwrought with grief _  
_After which, I'm just a foreigner, too overwrought with grief)_

* * *

Yune then woke up and looked at Rosa.

"That song... that song... was sung by the Queen when she was awake. She is the only one who can sing that song and not lose her sense of sanity. How is it that you can sing it without the body? Are you... falling away from it?"

Rosa put her eyes down and turned to the window. She didn't answer Yune's question.

"I miss my daddy." She continued looking out of the window, ignoring Yune's comment.

_The city of Poppy, Calendula_

"Oh man!" Holly stretch her arms as they got off the plane. "Five years... it's been five years since we've been here. It feels so good to be home again! The smell of flowers! The chatter and the music!" She ran over to Snowdrop and put her hand on Snowdrop's shoulders. "Home Sweet Home! How about it sis?"

"No thanks. I'm tired. I wonder how Primrosa's doing?"

"Aw relax, we'll see Aunt Prim once we get to the palace. Okay?"

Rosa got off the plane and put Yune down. She grabbed her shoulders, trying not to let a single tear fall from her eye.

"Daddy... Skye... I'm home."

_Castle Delphinium - Grand Hallway_

"Violet." A woman walked up to Dr. Ivy and hugged her. "I missed you little sister. Aster, Marigold, and Daffodil felt the same as well."

"Rosa..." Dr. Ivy put her head down. "Five years. It's been five years since we been away. The girls missed you."

"Hey... don't call me Rosa. You know my name is Primrose. Come on sis, out of everyone around, you call Rosa while your daughters call me Aunt Prim. I don't get you sometimes, which isn't right since we've known each other since we were young."

"I know." She turned around. "Hey Lily, don't just stand there. Bring your sisters over and come give your Auntie Prim a hug, why don't you?" She then noticed Rosa's absence. "Oh no... where's Rosa?"

Lily looked at the cracked open door.

"Looks like she ran off to find the Princess, Dr. Ivy."

"Honestly, what am I going to do with that girl? Out of all my daughters, she's the only one who acts on her own and thinks on her own. What did Robert do to her anyway?"

_Castle Delphinium - Garden_

"Skye!" A excited Rosa yelled while running through the tulips and the daisies in grand excitement. "Skye! It's me! Rosa! Where are you?"

A young maiden wearing a spring dress came out from behind the fountain. She looked at the little girl with the cat on her shoulders.

"Rosa, is that you?" She walked over to Rosa. "You look exactly the same since ten years ago."

"I know Skye. I've been through a lot so I have so much to tell you."

She heard the bell ringing in the distance.

"Oh no... he's here. Rosa come on!"

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"The throne room Rosa." She had a worried look on her face as they both ran from the garden. "It's father. He's sending out the message that the Prophet has arrived, which is never good at all..."

_Castle Delphinium - Throne Room_

"Good tides, my people. Today, we are gathered here to embrace a great message from the Prophet Magis. Today, he comes to us today to give news that he had received during the passing of the second singing meteor." King Chrysanthemum on his mighty throne staring down upon the women bowing before him in his presence. His daughter Skye sat next to him in the Queen's seat. "You may rise and stand. Thank you. Oswin!"_  
_

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Let the Prophet in. It is time."

The door slowly opened up. Entering the room was a man wearing a mask with a black tuxedo on. As he passed by, Rosa looked at him with a uneasy feeling within herself. Yune looked at him and hissed. The soldiers turned to Rosa and yelled at her.

"Hey, get control your cat or else we'll skin it alive!"

Rosa picked up Yune and held her in her arms. The man stopped walking and looked at Rosa, who didn't look at him. She apologized.

"I'm sorry. I think Yune's afraid of you."

He placed his hand on her head and spoke to her.

"Do not fear, my dear sweet child. What you seek will found. For you are the Mother of the future. So grow strong and be brave." He bent down and looked her in the eyes. "I can see it. You will become a strong warrior. Many will respect you. Many will fear you. And some will try to destroy you. However, if you become strong and awaken your true being, you will see for yourself the true transformation meant to be... am I right... Eris...?"

She looked at him in shock and then spoke to him again as he started walking over to the king.

"Wait... that's not my name. My name is Rosa."

He stopped and turned to her with a smile.

"Do not fear. You'll truly be awaken soon enough. The future isn't that far, you see." He then walked up to the King and spoke to him after properly bowing to him. "Your majesty... I have received a terrifying vision from the gods. A vision... about the world's demise."

"Magis, holy prophet, please draw the symbols that you first saw from your vision and let the whole room see it." The soldiers brought a calligraphy brush and a long scroll of paper. They laid it before the prophet and watched him draw out the symbols with his eyes closed. Before them, when he finished, he lifted up the drawn paper. The king stood up. "Three symbols? Magis, are these the marks you saw from the night of the second singing meteor?"

He turned to the king.

"It certainly is, Your majesty. I remember it well. These three symbols are the ones I saw throughout the whole vision while the destruction was happening. I remember the details. There was darkness. There was thunder and lightning. There were flames across the land. There were pieces of papers flying across the area. There was a unresisting wind passing through a devastated city. The first symbol came as a triangle. It was shining from a in the distance on a moving figure. The second and third took on the forms of two figures, one was blue while the other was red, fighting each other nonstop. The second symbol appears as an X which shows on the flying papers, but the third appears as an O on the walls painted in blood. It was said through the chaos that Perfect Chaos would be truly awakened by the ones who would end the world. The triangle represents Perfect Chaos while the X and O represent the ones who will destroy our world."

Rosa looked at the drawn symbols and put her hands behind her head.

"It's just a triangle with 12 dots, an X and an O. I don't get it." She walked up to Magis and took the scroll from him. "How do we know that these are actually from a real vision and that you're not trying to get us to start another senseless war? They look plane if you ask me."

"Rosa, what are you doing?" Skye ran from her throne to Rosa, who had the scroll in her hands. She then bowed in front of Magis. "Holy prophet, I am sorry for what has happened here. Rosa doesn't understand the visions at all because the first one you did was 10 years ago. She wasn't around yet to hear it until five years after Mr. Olirus died."

King Chrysanthemum looked at his daughter shocked from her action.

"Skye, what are you doing? It isn't your responsibility to apologize to the prophet for Rosa's behavior. That's Dr. Ivy's responsibility."

"Father, Rosa may be with her mother, but I still care about her and I know deep down inside that she didn't mean to this to be mean. And I'd rather stick up for her than to see her scolded for such thoughts."

"Skye, do remember that it was Prophet Magis that recommended Flower Shower to help us in our recon missions in Brigsan. Out of every member we sent to that kingdom, Flower Shower is the only one that wasn't found and terminated by the Brigsan army. Also, Rosa should be corrected by Dr. Ivy when in her presence because she is still her daughter, regardless of what happens in public or in the presence of the Prophet. Remember that."

Magis then turned to the king.

"Your majesty, do not be angry over what just happened. The child is not wrong. She just wants to know if my visions aren't for a show to earn your respect and that they are the truth. I am not mad at her for her voice, but I'm happy that she spoke up. She is just as I envisioned her to be, so it's best that you treat her with much respect as possible. Trust me, the future of your kingdom and its honor will ride on his brave child's shoulders."

They looked at him in shock. Daffodil then spoke up.

"Prophet, how do you know that Chibi Rosa will fulfill this vision? She's too young to understand what's going on right now. Surely what you saw must have been one of her older sisters."

He waved his finger at Daffodil.

"I assure you my dear, it was this child and not her sisters. I have proof that she is in this future for reviving the glory of Calendula since the last war 10 years ago."

"Where is the proof, Prophet?"

He pointed at Rosa's head.

"Within my vision, I saw a glowing blue light throughout the chaos. It came from the voice that spoke to me. A glowing crystal rose hair pin illuminate on a woman whose face I could not see. She doesn't look like anyone person here in this room. With that hairpin I saw, she also wore a Merkaba brooch that had 12 gemstones with the moon in the center. In her right hand she wilt a blue sword whose blade was as brilliant as the sun. Even though she didn't look the same, I knew it was her. For there was no other living entity in the vision that carried such a brilliant light. This girl is the chosen one who will guide us to a brilliant future during Perfect Chaos."

"What?" Lily, Holly, and Snowdrop said surprised.

"Chibi Rosa? Chosen? That can't be right! Okay, so we were blind to the rose pin in her hair, but the sword and the brooch... where does she get those from?" Holly asked confused.

"That... I cannot answer. However, what I do know is that you cannot avert her destiny. Rosa will help us lead Calendula to greatness and forever rising glory through the acts of Chaos. What honor was lost 10 years ago will be revived by this young soldier. So have faith in her and she will become the greatest asset the army has ever seen."

As the king and the soldiers looked at Rosa with amazement and wonder, Dr. Ivy looked at her with displease while Skye gave a look of worry. The night after the dinner in the castle, the Calendula military held a war counsel. Aster open the meeting.

"Thank you everyone for coming to tonight's war counsel meeting. As we all know, the prophet Magis has spoken and since the incident 10 years ago, his visions have never been wrong. So it's up to us to take every part in the war in order for this battle to succeed. I've checked out the receiving messages from those who inspected the stronghold military bases in Brigsan and we have found."

She displayed the map on the screen. Marigold then spoke up.

"As you all know, Brigsan has five stronghold military bases located in Alaska, mid part of California, Florida, Virginia, and Maine. These states hold the most dangerous bases to house war machines that contain vehicles with missiles that can be launched over to Calendula by traveling to over 50 miles per hour and then launch off to the capital. What we need to do in order to keep them from using those weapons against us is to neutralize the bases by sending in a small group of spies that can deactivate the bases defense mechanisms from the inside and to keep the capital from suspecting any unusual activity by our troops. If we can capture these five most powerful bases in Brigsan, then all we have to do is to advance into attacking and seizing the territories until we have Castle Gladiolus in our hands."

"However..." Daffodil then came in. "We have a few dilemmas we must deal with first before seizing these bases." She walked to the front where Aster and Marigold were standing during the meeting. "I going to ask all this because it holds a great importance to us in this meeting. How many of you recall the cause that sent us to war with Brigsan 10 years ago?" The soldiers raised their hands. "Now can someone tell me the reason why we were caught into the first war against Brigsan?" She saw a young man meekly raise his hand. "Yes, you in the front, tell us the answer please."

"Ummm... okay. Ten years ago... we went to war over the advancement of technology."

"What was the advancement of technology at the time, young soldier?"

"It was... it was the advance update for robots. The robot models at the time were called... Personacoms. Personacoms are robots that have the form of humans, but are actually robots. Two great robotist of that time... I think I was 13 when I heard the news... they had invented robots that could live in peace with humans and they were available on the market after they had been tested safe for humans to have alongside of them. The robots, unlike the past invented ones, were now in the form of humanoid size and could communicate with humans thanks to their humanoid programming. They could do house choirs, handle construction jobs, accountant, entertainment, teacher, etc. At this time, it was the most brilliant creation for all of mankind. However, two weeks after they came out, that singing meteor flew over our night sky. Prophet Magis came to us with terrible news that Brigsan was going to go to war with Calendula to make sure that we would never take up either of the robotist. That war occurred five years before one of the robotist were deemed a terrorist with mankind."

"And why was Brigsan willing to go to war with us?"

"It was for the pleasure of having both robotist, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, build them combat robots to protect their home. They said that they received news from one of their spies that we were planning to go to war against them and take Light and Wily so that we could conquer the world using their powers together. However, this is not true. We didn't know why they said such things until..."

"Four months later, they attacked the city of Poppy as a challenge to war." She then walked over to him. "As you all know, Calendula is a large kingdom on the Eastern part of the world that Brigsan fears. We wanted nothing to do with that advancement of technology around the time they attacked us. However, they provoked us as a way to steal our territory and to contain our forces, fearing that we would gain power to take action. Two years into the war, King Larkspur declared a peaceful surrender to Brigsan when our kingdom had soon shrink down to the size of Antarctica. Many of our good men were lost immediately upon the start of the war. Even the Queen was killed during the attack on the capital. It has been quite a while since the last prophesy came to us, so we must take advantage of it... by taking out the ones who drove that land to attack us in the first place!"

The men gasped from the answer that Daffodil announced to them.

"Commander Aster! Commander Marigold and Commander Daffodil! What is this nonsense?"

"Yes commanders! Have you all gone mad?"

"In today's age, we need robots to exist with humans. To take out the ones who invented them is bring us back to the times before humans had a easier life. You would cause hundreds of riots to start up, which would bring the world to its end. We can't do this. Surely, the prophet is a fake and that we shouldn't trust him!"

Primrose and Violet then entered the room and slammed the door which caused the whole room to go silent.

"Have you all lost your minds? Long ago before robots were invented, we never had these attacks, these creatures who made our lives become extremely worthless! Look at Brigsan! They have robots walking freely through the streets and at the jobs that would regularly be offered to a human! What they have done is become complacent, lazy, and pompous!" Violet's face was red with wrath. "If it weren't for Light and Wily driving Brigsan to attack us, I wouldn't have lost my husband that day! Robert was a hard working man like any other person here in this world. However, by bringing robots into our lives, we have doomed ourselves because the next thing you know, robots will gain the ability to think for themselves. Around the time that Robert was alive, I worked with him and many other scientist that thought Thomas and Albert were brilliant. He wonder if robots would truly replace us. In combat, in house work, in love, in anything! What he was working on before was death was a way to show that technology didn't need robots at all and were content with the machines we had, but when he was killed, it seemed as if the world did not agree with him."

"Violet, calm down. You're scaring the soldiers."

"Shut up Rosa! Sister, you know as much as I do that the minute we brought robots into our lives that this world automatically went to hell. Even though those two morons aren't working together anymore, look at the catastrophes that follow around the world whenever we hear stories about Dr. Wily attacking this area and Megaman saving the day and all that complete crap! It's because of them on why Calendula can't regain their pride and glory back from Brigsan. It's their fault and they need to pay!"

"Sister..."

Outside the window of the war counsel, with the chatter and argument going on, Skye was sitting in the castle garden, hanging her head with shame as she leaned towards the curtain windows hearing the war plans.

_When did this become an act of vengance and politics? Could it be possible that Rosa was saying the right thing to Magis? What if this war is a mistake? What if is avoidable? But then again, what if it is inevitable?_ She then heard footsteps. She turned around to see who was there as she drew her rapier out in front of her. "Hey you! Get out here! You're too old for hide and seek!"

The figure answered back to her.

"No one is too old to play hide and seek." The figure then emerged into the moonlight that loomed over the large diverse garden. "Also, when are you going to tell your father the truth? I mean, you do have yet to pay me back for that date we had at Lake Hawthorn after I saved you from that Hurricane last month and you did the same for me when the forces of Calendula came for me for trespassing two weeks back." Skye blushed from the comment made. She fiddled with one of the lace patterns on her white summer dress with her white lace gloves on. "That dress suits you."

She looked back at him while still blushing.

"S-Stop saying that! I k-know that..."

"Then look at me with a straight look on your face."

"C-Cut it out! Oh... I'm sorry I said that. I'm just... Oh dear... I wish I could see your eyes... oh dear, not again." She looked at him with her eyes meeting his. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She smiled back at him while still leaning against the windows.

"You know, it's ironic..."

"What is?"

"We're both robots, but unlike you, I can't tell anyone that in my kingdom. However, what pains me to think about it is that we're both proto types."

"Oh yeah? How so?" He said with a stern tone from her reply to him.

She walked up to him. He was a strange young man. He had dark hair and wore a black vest over a grey long sleeved shirt with black pants on. He had around his neck a yellow scarf and sunglasses over his eyes. And yet the princess wasn't afraid of him. She slowly put hand on his right cheek as if to take the sunglasses off, but he place his hand over her's to prevent from doing so.

"You and I know how much it hurts when people tamper with us. Experimenting on us in secret and not caring about what we think or say. Not caring about the silence that we were given because they refuse to hear us say, 'you're hurting me' or 'No, stop.' We do have our differences though. You were... created by the one that my creator deeply loathes as a way to test out how personacoms were going to advance years later. I was..." She took her hand off his face and placed it on her arm, looking away from him. "...Created as a proto type on someone who wants to give all robots the freedom of making their own decisions. He was a hypocrite. His wife hates robots and yet... when he died..."

"You don't have to talk about if it bothers you. I know about the person they built you to replace. You don't have to say anything."

He put his hand on her face. She let out a quick hysterical laugh from him touching her, which caught Rosa's attention as she was sitting at the fountain, romanticizing what she would truly turn out to be if Magis's prophesy was true. During this time that she heard the laughter, she had removed her head phones, which were playing Slow Motion by Acid Black Cherry.

"Was that Skye laughing just now?" She placed her music player and her head phones on the bench near the fountain. Rosa got down on her knees and crawled over to the bushels that separated the spot she was in with the area Skye was in. She looked between the bushels and saw Skye's white flat toe shoes up on their front toes of the feet of someone she had never seen before. She looked up and saw Skye lip locking a stranger whose clothes did not look anywhere like the army uniforms of Castle Delphinium. In great panic, Rosa pulled out from the bushels. "Omigosh! Skye has a boyfriend! And he wears sunglasses with a yellow scarf." She sweatdropped from what she said. "That sounds like horrible taste. Who the heck is this guy anyway? And why is he with Skye?" When she peaked through the bushels again, a hand suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to the other side of the thicket. Rosa panicked from being pulled by the back of her dress. "No please don't kill!" She cried out with tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm sorry that I was in the bushels, but please don't kill me or tell my momma. She yell at me again!"

"You can cut the crying now, crybaby." Rosa stopped and looked up as the person let her go. He looked at her and spoke again. "Are you Rosa Ivy?"

She wiped the tears off her face.

"Yes... _sniff_... my name is Rosa, but momma calls me Chibi Rosa because I look like her sister when she was ten." She then remembered something. "Hey wait a minute! Who are you and why were you and Skye all kissy lips? Are you a soldier of Calendula or something?"

"You can ask me those questions later. Right now, it's time for you to go back to Brigsan."

"Really? You mean it! I'm so excited!" She felt happy and full of life. "I'm going to go get Yune." He grabbed the back of her dress again. She turned around and pouted. "What the hecks wrong with you? I thought you said I would be going back to Brigsan!"

Skye then spoke up.

"Yes... you are going back to Brigsan Rosa. However, it will be without your family."

Rosa looked at her with disbelief.

"Skye... what's going on?"

"Rosa... this person you see here with us is a good friend of mine... well, actually, a secret good friend of mine that I never told you about. He's going to take you back to Brigsan and give you a place to stay for protection."

"Whoa! Skye, I can't go with this man! I don't know his name or who he is!"

"Rosa, I'm so sorry, but I can't let Dr. Ivy put you through this. The prophet is obviously starting this war for us to fulfill his own agenda. Something that I feel could very much endanger your life entirely. What's going to happen here out is that you'll be sent back to Brigsan, where the Flower shop use to be. From there on, I want you to warn the king of Brigsan about what the prophet said and then go warn Dr. Light. What Dr. Ivy is getting you and your sisters into... is something that I must avert for the sake of every soul that will be lost when this war starts."

"Skye, you're not making a whole lot of sense here! Just what exactly is going on?"

"Rosa, I'm going to summon the guardians from the other world to help me stop this war, capture this prophet, and reveal him as the evil that he truly is."

"Skye... what... is this nonsense?" Rosa said terrified.

"Yune told me who you are Rosa..." Rosa looked at her shocked. "I was surprised when your pet talked to me. She told me that you would become the one who would fulfill your destiny as the prophet spoke of. She also told me that you actually are the woman from the vision that the prophet spoke of. The one who spoke to him. If the future is you becoming the enemy and this world being reduced to ashes and ruin, then that is something I must keep from happening. As the future queen of Calendula, I need to keep everyone safe, even those who aren't my subjects."

"Skye! This is a mistake! Remember what he said! My fate is inevitable! I can't leave it behind by my will alone! And you doing this might lead up to what he spoke of! Think for once about you're about to do!"

The person who held Rosa from her shirt then let her go.

"She already made her decision. Let her live with the consequences."

"Are you both crazy? Summoning guardians, wars, secrets, and destiny? Oh my head is spinning! This is too much for me to handle! Just let me talk to my sister Lily to sort things out, please?"

The stranger scratched his head as the young girl plead with them.

"This is giving me a headache. What should we do with this kid?"

"Be nice to her. Just take her far away from here and hurry. I hear the soldiers leaving the war counseling."

"Fine by me. A nice jolt should knock her out for a few hours. How about that?"

"Yes... please hurry."

His hand turned into a red buster, which caused Rosa to jump back.

"Whoa! Skye look out! He's a robot!"

"I'm a robot too Rosa." Rosa looked at her horrified again. It was as if she was in a dream. "I'm not scared of him at all. You shouldn't be either. Please be nice to him Rosa. He's the only one I've ever loved."

"Skye wai-!" Rosa suddenly was hit by a jolt of electricity. She fell down without a single clue that she had been shocked.

"I'm so sorry Rosa, but I this is something I have to do."

The mysterious person picked up Rosa.

"Okay, I'm taking off. If they spot me, distract them long enough for me to escape, okay?'

She kissed him again after he changed his appearance.

"I will. Be safe... Protoman."

"Hmmm... you're such a worry wart. You remind me of Him, but you look more tolerable than He is."

He took his shield and placed it on the ground. It launched off and flew across the night air with the unconscious Rosa across his shoulder. Skye watched them disappear and then headed to the castle chapel area.

"I'm here. Tell me what to do to keep her safe."

Yune appeared before Skye.

"You're doing the right thing Princess Skye. Rosa and her family will thank you later once they realize what they're about to get themselves into." The cub crawled over to the center of the chapel and then called forth a key with a heart shape teeth on it. She then walked to Skye with the key in its mouth and placed it in front of her. "Skye, raise that key to the sky and call forth these words." Skye nodded her head and raised the key above her.

They spoke the words together as the key started to glow.

"O Guardian of Time! Tear apart the heavens and open wide for me the Door of Space and Time! I summon thee by your true name, O Omnipotent God of Time... father of the Guardian!" A flood of light then started to come forth into the chapel. "O Chronos! Guide us on our journey! Protect these travelers! Grant us the Path of Light!"

With these words said, a strong wind swept through the area, pulling Yune and Skye into the light. When it was done, the chapel became empty, with only the glowing ray of light from the moon to shine through the stain glass windows.

_(To be continued in Scene 06...)_


	7. Scene 06

Scene 06: The flow of time snaps

_Mystic chapel of time_

"Skye! Skye, wake up!"

Skye slowly lifted herself up. Before her was a temple with gold floors that shined as clear as glass.

"Yune, where are we?"

"One of the Temples of time. There is something we need from here and I need your help to get it. I couldn't bring Rosa with me because the space key would have destroyed her if she went through. So I need you to help me."

They got up and looked around. They were in what appeared to be a library. Skye walked up to the shelves.

"What's with all these books? They're all glowing..."

Yune jumped on one of the shelves and inspected the titles as well as the time.

"These are the records of time. We need to find one of the records that will lead us to the guardians we are looking for."

Skye looked around and grabbed the books. She looked at them and then after 30 minutes found a book that had the same person's name.

"Yune, I think I found something." Yune jumped down onto her shoulders As she skimmed through the pages, she found one of the few following text to stick out to her:

**Crystal Tokyo is destroyed... Neo Queen Serenity is slain... Chibiusa travels to the Capcom universe 21XX from the gate of Crystal Tokyo... Chibiusa meets Rosa Ivy, the last of the remaining active robots of the 21st century... Sailor Moon suddenly travels to this world to save Chibiusa... Both Sailor Moon and Chibiusa are slain by Vile... Rosa is captured... X finds Chibiusa's silver crystal and hangs on to it... X, Zero, and Axl, come to save Rosa... Rosa dies at the hands of Sigma... X, Zero, and Axl are destroyed from the destruction of the factory they entered into... Crystal Tokyo is destroyed...**

"Wah!" She dropped the book terrified. "Yune! What's going on? This book appears to be a limbo! And what's worse, Rosa's death is apart of that Limbo!"

Yune looked at the book and reads it.

"This is it! This is one of the things we were looking for! Skye where's this books replica?"

Skye looked at the shelf and grabbed the book that was next to the one dropped. She opened it.

**Crystal Tokyo is destroyed... Chibiusa travels to the Capcom Universe 20XX from the gate of Saturn... Chbiusa meets Rosa Ivy, a robot who woke up five years short from the time set for her actually wake up date... **

"Yune, what's with this book? It's not in a limbo as the previous one."

She let Yune look at the page.

"I thought so... Skye... this temple we are holds the records of Limbo. These are events that keep repeating in a endless cycle. However, something seems to have been altered the event that your friend was suppose to remain in. Look at the name repeated alongside her's."

"Chibiusa... whose that?"

"I know who she is. That person is the pink haired girl that Rosa met on the night the second singing meteor passed the earth. It appears that this girl found a way to escape limbo. However, because she came into Rosa's life again, there's a chance it could repeat again." Yune closed the book and pushed it to Skye. "We need to travel to the 21st century of the universe Chibiusa came from in order to prevent this from happening. We need... to call forth the Sailor Senshis! Skye, take these books with us. The time is now."

"Right! Lets get these out of here and save Rosa from her demise!"

"I'll inform my queen that our work here is done. She'll take care of the rest once we're out! Now Princess, to 21st century Tokyo... Sailor Moon's universe!"

Skye held the key up again and traveled out of the library. As they left, one of the records suddenly caught fire. For Skye and Yune, they were out of the presence of War, but for those who ruled in Infinity, war had begun... the Temple of Time is set ablaze from an unexpected attack. The head Chronomage jumps from his post. The flames have surrounded the chapel and there is someone running off with one of the records of time.

"What the hell happened?"

"It seems that someone set off some kind of explosive on our Temple! Also, two of the records of limbo are missing!" One of the look outs returned from the library burnt from trying to save as many of the records of limbo as possible.

"Head master! Incoming transmission!" One other said as they turned to the head master.

"What?"

"Route the transmission to the main screen!"

As the trapped mages looked to the figure that appeared before them, the head chronomage panicked. The incoming image started to take form.

"Y... you!"

The pale skin woman in a crimson dress smiled at them with her cold eyes.

"You seem busy, gentlemen. Thanks to the cooperation of your exiled brethen, the forces of Chaos has been able to take all of your bases. I guess it will soon be the end for your Temple of Time, too."

The head master fell on his knees with his hand over his eyes in despair. He pound the hot floor with his other hand.

"It... it can't be...!"

"I would like to thank you, Chronos, his weak offspring, and your people for your cooperation. Cherish what remains of your lives. As for me, I have a rabbit to hunt down. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

She faded from sight. The flames were now traveling across the ceilings.

"Head master ...? Chronos has forsaken us... What should we do?"

He sat there as the area started to heat from the flames.

"Call for Eversing's ArchAngel Mieyura! We must seal the rest of the space dimensions except the affected universes until the rest of our brethen stop Eris for good. Sailor Pluto has fallen so our cries won't mean anything for us or her. Leaving the mission to the little sister of Eris is all we can do now. I beg of you, ...HOLY CHAOS ANGEL! Restore hope to our future... bring love back to your sister's heart... to every living soul's future as well..."

A burst of light then swallowed the Temple and those in it. From the light, a Nephilim wearing a mask over their face flew through the light and through the rest of Infinity. This particular being had long flowing silver hair and a white rob.

_Tokyo, Japan 20XX - Sailor Moon's Universe_ - _Three hours before_ _Usagi's wedding  
_

"Usagi! Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh! Mom."

"What's wrong? You should be happy for today. I mean, you're going to be a wonderful bride. What's the matter?"

"Oh..." Usagi had a smile on her face, but looked troubled. "I'm sorry Mom. It's just... I had a nightmare last night and it troubled me..."

"Oh my! Was it about the wedding? Is something terrible going to happen?"

"Oh no! It wasn't a vision. I promise you that." She turned to look at the mirror in her dressing room. "This was an odd dream... I've never had anything like this before. I wonder what it was about."

Her mother let out a small breath and then smiled again.

"Maybe your nervous, but you shouldn't be. He's a wonderful man Usagi. You'll be the most blessed woman there is to marry such a wonderful man. Just relax and everything will be okay."

"Alright... thank you..." Usagi's mother then left the dressing room. Usagi was still troubled by the vision she saw. _I can't become Sailor Moon anymore... however, what was that dream about anyway? Is... is something terrible going to happen to Chibiusa? Am I... going to have to take the form of Sailor Moon to save the world one more time? I thought peace had been restored after Chaos was sealed away. What's happening?_

As she got up from the vanity table and walked to the door, a light then appeared from behind her. She turned around. There before her was a young girl with aqua blue hair with a jaguar cub on her shoulders. Usagi screamed from seeing the girl in front of her. Her bridesmaids ran to see if she was okay. They saw the girl with the cub and looked at her scared and confused. The cub then started to talk.

"Help us..."

The girl then spoke up.

"HELP SAVE OUR HOME... LEGENDARY SAILOR SENSHIS!"

"W... What?" They yelled from seeing the girl who was now in tears.

Without a chance to respond, Usagi's dressing room started to shake and turn uncontrollably. Usagi's thoughts soon rushed through her as the area soon turned upside down and vanish into the sky above an unfamiliar city. She screamed as she realized that her friends became tiny seeds of light that scattered across the world. usagi screamed as she was now falling from the sky.

_What's going on? What is this place? _She saw the lights disappear in the distance. _Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru... no! Of all the times to call out for me, why? Why on my wedding? _As she fell she screamed out the nae that she knew wasn't with her. "MAMORU! HELP ME!"

She blacked out as she hit the ground. As she laid there, she couldn't get up. A voice came over her.

_Welcome to hell, Serenity! Ha ha ha ha ha!_

_What...? Who... are you?_

_You should know who I am. That form that you entered was my spirit form. The one where all stars are born... and where they all die!  
_

_What... hold on... are... are you... Chaos?  
_

_So... you remember, do you? Good. It will make it all the more enjoyable for my heart, my daughter, to kill you and your friends off for good.  
_

_What... daughter? Heart? What's going on?  
_

_It's a shame that you don't remember much before the destruction of your previous life, Serenity. I mean, how could you? You tried to seal me away, but if you had remembered, I fell on my sword to prevent you from complete sealing me away. I became three entities: The body, the spirit, and the heart. I cannot come back together until my wrath upon you is fulfilled. For now, enjoy your honey moon with never ending Chaos. Ha ha ha ha ha!  
_

_No wait! _She woke up. The sky that she fell from was during night. Upon her awakening, it was now daytime. Looking around, she saw that she was still in her wedding dress, but the location she had awaken in was now an empty deserted area of the unknown city. "Where am I?" She stood up and looked around. "Who was that talking to me?" She looked down and saw a golden heart shaped brooch with wings. She figured out what she was looking at. "What... this is... my brooch... my eternal heart brooch. What's it doing here?"

Suddenly the sound of metal came from the distance. Voice then followed.

"It's here! The unknown energy detection from the previous person we found the day after the singing meteor passed is here. Move it you bucket of bolts! I don't want to lose it."

"What the...?" Usagi then started to run to the farthest wall in the building she arrived in. "Don't tell me I have to fight now! This can't be happening... Mamoru..."

The wall then busted open. An old man with eight robots behind him then followed him into the building. Usagi hid behind a standing pillar upon hearing the explosion.

"Okay, now listen up. Sheep man, Strike man, Blade man, Commando man, keep look out that Megaman doesn't intervene if he comes finding us. Nitro man, Solar man, Chill man, Pump man, help me find the source of this energy. It can't be far from here." He turned on his device, which made an annoying peeping sound. "Wah! The energy source is close, but how?" He walked around with the device in his hand and from the pillar, he saw Usagi in her wedding dress. He panicked from seeing her. "Huh?" It took a while for him to figure out what he was looking at. Suddenly, he jumped with joy once he finally figured out who he was looking at. "Ah! I get it now! The energy source... it's coming from this Goddess! Huzzah! So that means this individual is from the night that little girl with pink hair buns came to the earth."

Usagi gasped from his response.

"What... hold on... what did you say?"

He turned to her while blushing and smiling.

"Ah dear Goddess, do not be afraid. I come in peace you see. My name is Dr. Albert Wily, Robotist extraordinaire. I have come in the name of science."

"Wh... Whatever! What did you say about the girl with pink hair buns again?"

"Oh Goddess, do not worry yourself over such a small matter. You see, recently I had an encounter with a young girl with that type of hair who shares the similar powers such as you. However, when I tried to talk to her, she transformed into this brat wearing a sailor suit and attacked me. The obnoxious kid!"

She looked at him in shock.

"Chibiusa... oh no... what... is Chibiusa doing here? What's going on?"

"What are you talking about? Aren't you the Goddess who sent that singing meteor over the planet earth not long ago?"

"Me? A Goddess?" She then looked at her wedding dress. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't always dress like this. This is my wedding dress. I was suppose to get married to Mamoru when I suddenly fell from the sky. Oh what am I saying? What's going on? What am I doing here?"

She saw that the dress was dirty and decided to dust it off. She was now crying as she was trying to clean herself. He looked at her confused.

"Wedding dress? Hold it! Time out. What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?"

"Usagi! My name is Usagi! Now tell me, where am I?"

_Dr. Light's home_

Chibiusa had woken up and gone outside. As she looked at the sunrise, she saw a dark figure standing in front of her with something mounted over its shoulder. Chibiusa panicked from seeing the figure and fell back onto the grassy lawn. The figure didn't say anything. Instead, it dropped what it had over its shoulder and without hesitation, took off into the sun rise. Chibiusa then got up and walked over to the figure that was left behind. It started move and groan. She turned the figure over to look at them. She gasped from seeing the weak moving being.

"Rosa!" She looked at the girl, and saw no bruises on her except a burnt mark on the back of her dress. "Oh no... she's hurt. Rosa, stay here. I'm going to go get Dr. Light."

She ran back inside. Rosa twisted from left to right in pain. She looked at the orange glow coming over the city.

"Where am I?" She took her right hand and placed it over her forehead. "Wait... that's right... that bastard! He took me from my family and from Yune as well. Crap!" She slowly started to get up. "Whoever he was, the next time I see him, he's toast!"

She then heard chatter and footsteps getting closer to her location. She turned her head to look. The girl she saw on the night of the second singing meteor was sitting with her.

"Rosa..." She said as she helped Rosa sit on the lawn and try not to move so much. "Rosa, are you okay?"

"You..." Rosa answered back. "You're that girl that fell from the sky." She then looked at the others behind the girl. Her eyes widen from seeing Dr. Light. "And you... you're Dr. Light!" She sprung up onto her feet, so fast that she fell back down again. "What's going on here? What is the meaning of this?"

He walked over to Rosa and then asked Chibiusa.

"Usagi, is this Rosa?"

"Yes... this is the one I was looking for, but something's not right. her family left the country, right? How did she get all the way here?"

Roll walked up to her.

"Hey are you alright?"

Rosa's face then tighten up.

"Far from it! I got shocked and when I woke up, I found out I was here!" She put her hand on her back where the burnt mark was. "Skye... why... why did you do this? Oh my back..."

Roll walked around Rosa until she saw the mark on the girl's back.

"Oh no... Dr. Light, she's hurt. I'm going to go grab our supplies to help her. Keep her calm. This could be serious."

She went back inside the house. Rock then walked over to Rosa to see her.

"Rosa, what happened? The day the school was attacked... why did you run out?"

Rosa looked at him and lowered her eyes.

"Rock... you never forgot me did you? How strange. My sisters would deem me as the forgotten one because I'm the runt of the litter box. So I'm going to assume that you're one of Dr. Light's house robots, right?"

Roll then came back and quickly tended to Rosa's mark.

"I can't believe someone would do this to you and take you from your family. What kind of person would do such a thing?"

Rosa felt some of the pain, but tried not to scream by just letting out a gasp of air when Roll mended the mark.

"I... I saw his face... but I didn't get his name. Skye wouldn't tell me. However... Ah!" Roll covered the mark and then picked Rosa up from the ground. As they carried her in, Rosa then spoke again. "I think he kidnapped me because he knows."

They placed her on the couch. Dr. Light then asked her.

"He knows what Rosa?"

"My kidnapper... he and Skye know about the Prophet's vision."

"Prophet?"

Rosa pulled out a small projector device from her pocket of her dress.

"His name is Magis. He's the prophet of the singing meteor from the gods of Calendula. Ten years ago, he warned the citizens of Calendula from a vision he received about the attack on Calendula and how it would have to surrender in order to keep its whole land from being complete besieged." Dr. Light looked at her in shock.

"Oh... you mean this man... is the one who issued the warning about the war and no one listen to him."

"Yes... wait... you know him?"

"Well... technically Albert and I knew who he was." Rock came back in with Chibiusa beside him and placed a cup of tea in front of Dr. Light. "He was said to have been... one of Robert Olirus's pupils."

"Wait... the prophet knew my father?" How is this possible?" Chibiusa sat down next to Rosa to hear the conversation. "Magis never said anything about him working with my father. Since when does a pupil end up becoming the voice of these unknown deities?"

"I never figured that out. However, what I do know is that ten years ago, when Albert and I finally perfected robots to have the form of humanoids, he and a few of Olirus's colleagues tried to sabotage us. When we were testing out our first type of humanoid, they came over to the lab and set it on fire, trying in the process to destroy not only our work, but also our lives. When we survived the ordeal, we confronted Olirus about it. When we talked to him, he told us that he didn't plan the attack because Magis fired them for trying to sabotage his project that we worked on in secret to surprise his wife. He told us that Magis was probably trying to frame him as a way to get back at him. We trusted the police to take care of the charges that this man did, but the evidence was mishandled and he ended up walking free, even though he tried to claim our lives."

"However, the night that the first singing meteor passed the earth... that's when he suddenly leaves the country and heads to Calendula to warn the previous king at the time about Brigsan going to war with them. The people didn't listen to him and the result was catastrophic." Rosa lowered her head. "Daddy died upon the capital being attacked."

Chibiusa then spoke up.

"Hold up a second! This prophet once worked with your father then suddenly becomes the voice of all these unknown gods? What's up with that? Why did he suddenly turn religious during the passing of the meteor?"

"According to my sister Lily, she told me that the night he became this so-called prophet, he was visited by the Goddess of Chaos as a way to warn humanity of an upcoming tragedy. That bothered me when she told me this story because according to his second prophesy, he said that the voice of chaos was coming from the same person who gave him the second vision, but..." She lifted her head in fear as Rock came into the room with Roll. "He said... that the same voice he heard... was coming from a remodeled version of me. He also told me that I would become the one who would help this war come true and that it was inevitable. I was so scared from this that I didn't know who to so I hid myself until I was suddenly snatched up and brought here."

Rock and Roll looked at her in shock from hearing the broken notes in her voice. Chibiusa put her hand on the frighten girl. Dr. Light shown great concern to the matter.

"I was thinking about meeting with Dr. Ivy to talk to her over this matter. However, if a war is going to erupt then we better do as much as possible and warn the King. It's odd." Chibiusa looked at him. "Decades ago, when I was small, I remember how this country use to be before Brigsan came along and conquer everything here. And here I am, an old man, going up to them to warn them of the event to prevent. Rosa, if we do warn him about this catastrophe, what are the likiness that we might be able to keep the war from starting again?"

"It's very thin, Doctor. I am afraid that my sisters have already started planning the attack." As she got up to walk towards the window, a flash came before her. "Oh no! What's going on now?"

Chibiusa then felt the backslash.

"Ah! My head! It hurts!" She then gasped at the image that came to her. "What?"

Voices of the individuals then filled the image in. Before her was a girl wearing a wedding dress with a dumpling hairstyle talking to the old man she had not long ago bumped into.

_"What... hold on... what did you say?"_

_"Ah dear Goddess, do not be afraid. I come in peace you see. My name is Dr. Albert Wily, Robotist extraordinaire. I have come in the name of science."_

_"Wh... Whatever! What did you say about the girl with pink hair buns again?"_

_"Oh Goddess, do not worry yourself over such a small matter. You see, recently I had an encounter with a young girl with that type of hair who shares the similar powers such as you. However, when I tried to talk to her, she transformed into this brat wearing a sailor suit and attacked me. The obnoxious kid!"_

_"Chibiusa... oh no... what... is Chibiusa doing here? What's going on?"_

_"What are you talking about? Aren't you the Goddess who sent that singing meteor over the planet earth not long ago?"_

_"Me? A Goddess?" She then looked at her wedding dress. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't always dress like this. This is my wedding dress. I was suppose to get married to Mamoru when I suddenly fell from the sky. Oh what am I saying? What's going on? What am I doing here?"_

_"Wedding dress? Hold it! Time out. What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?"_

_"Usagi! My name is Usagi! Now tell me, where am I?"_

When Chibiusa regained her balance, Rock then ran over to her.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Chibiusa then turned around and saw a strange aura coming from Rosa as Rock held the young bun headed girl up from falling over. Rosa was reacting differently then normal. Roll and Dr. Light stood back in terror from the sound of pain and screams she let out. Her voice then spoke in the tone of power. She smiled with her eyes turning blue and her hair glowing a darker hue of blue than orange. With her hands over her face, Roll then asked her.

"R... Rosa?"

The young girl slouched over and then turned to face the hospitable group. Rosa had her tongue move and lick around her lips. Her eyes dilliated and her hair growing long, she appeared more and more frightening in physical form.

"IT'S HER... I CAN FEEL HER... SAILOR MOON... THE ONE WHO SEALED AWAY MY SPIRIT... HM HM HM HM... HEH HEH HEH HEH... HA HA HA HA HA!" She suddenly transformed into Sailor Eris without calling for the transformation. Now in her sailor suit, she took the crystal rose from her head and with it in her hand, it turned into a blue handled sword with a brilliant blade. "I SHALL BE QUICK TO SPILL YOUR BLOOD, RABBIT!"

In a quick step, she jumped through the window and started running across the lawn and into the streets with quick speed. Rock watched in horror with Chibiusa as Rosa ran off so suddenly. Chibiusa then ran out to the lawn. Rock followed her.

"Rosa!" He turned to Chibiusa. "Usagi, what's happening? What's gotten into Rosa?"

She grabbed Rock's shirt.

"Rock, there's no time to discuss the matter. If we don't do something, I'll probably be erased!"

"What... who-?"

"Rock, transform into Megaman! We have to hurry and stop Rosa! Also, we have to save Sailor Moon from Dr. Wily!" She looked to the sky and yelled in anger and frustration as tears fell out of her eyes. "I can't believe this... Eris! I know you did this! How dare you attack my home universe to exact your vengeance on the Sailor Senshis from their era? I'll make you pay!"

_Somewhere in infinity__  
_

Queen Eris sat quietly reading the records of Limbo filled with content. She heard Chibiusa's declaration and closed the record she was holding.

"Oh my sweet little rabbit..." She then opened up the record again. "We'll see who the last laugh... because according to this new record from the old one... the prophesy will come to pass... and I shall be victorious... HM HM HM HM... HA HA HA HA HA... ROSA! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! GO FORTH AND BRING THE KINGDOM OF ERIS GLORY!"

_(To be continued in Scene 07...)_


	8. Scene 07

Scene 07: Separation and confusion

_Capcom universe - somewhere in the Northeastern part of the United States - Abandon building_

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Huh? Why not? If you stay here, you'll be dead within a few hours. Besides," He said smiling and blushing. "I can protect you from the true evil until you find your husband. Surely, you wouldn't turn down hospitality would you?"

Usagi looked at the brooch and then Dr. Wily.

"Just what are you trying to protect me from anyway?" She looked at him suspiciously.

Turned away from her, he smurked with a shine in his eyes. He then responded without hesitation.

"Why my rival of course!"

"Rival?"

"His name is Dr. Thomas Light. At one point in time, we use to work together and build robots for the world to share in harmony, but the grey beard bastard framed me for a crime I never committed and now I'm fighting him. The man has a strong army of robots under his command and has built a weapon that serves only to his will that he sends to kill me every time I try to complete one of my experiments. His name is... Megaman!"

She looked at him frightened.

"Megaman? Whose is he? Is he... as his name states it?" She then shivered from her image of a 40 year old man in a yellow jumpsuit carrying a gun. "Oh my! That's quite a foe we got on our hands!"

He turned around and giggled to himself and then turned to her after applying eye drops onto his eyes. His minions sweatdropped from his approach to her.

"Why he's a murderer, my dear!" He said with his eyes not being able to meet hers. He pulled out a tiny picture and showed it to her. "You see my dear, during the time he framed me, I wanted to go beyond building robots for just serving human needs, I wanted to acquire... world peace!" She looked at him in shock. He spoke to her while keeping his face turned away from her. "That young man you see in that picture... was my son. The son that I'll never see ever again no thanks to that murderer! He killed him as a warning for me to end my life long studies."

She started to tear up. She thought about Chibiusa and the thought of what would happen if after years of being born her life was stolen by an unknown foe.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had a son." She cried onto his shoulder and as he acted out grieving, he gave a quick wink with a grin and a thumbs up to his robots, who sweatdropped from his gesture. "I didn't know what kind of world this was."

"Oh..." He turned away and wiped away his fake tears while still smiling to himself. "Enough about me. Where are you from my dear? He said still acting sad.

"Tokyo, Japan." She wiped her tears away. "I was suppose to marry Mamoru today, but something happened and I ended up here. My friends... I think they're here too."

"JAPAN?" He sweatdropped from her answer. "What are you doing here in the United States?"

"I don't know. However, I've seen the United States in my textbooks back in history class in middle school and I know the cities..." She went outside and looked at the tall buildings beyond her point. "The cities down don't look like that and they certainly don't have robots walking around in the open! What is this place anyway?"

He looked at her in amazement.

"You're from another world, aren't you? I knew it! That's why the energy readings were unusual. They're off the charts and far more powerful than when that alien robot Duo came to earth."

"Duo?"

"It's a long story my dear, but for know, we better be on our way before anyone sees us. You see, we're in a closed off part of this city we are in."

"Oh okay... then you better start filling me in with what I need to know about this world."

"Oh ho ho! Why certainly my dear. You see-!"

The sound of burning fuel came from the distance until something jumped into the air above the buildings they were near.

"WILY!"

All persons looked up to the top of the building next to them of where the voice suddenly came from. The figure then jumped down. Wily then panicked.

"Ha... Ha... AAAAHHHHH! It's him! Sheep man, Strike man, Blade man, Commando man! Kill him!"

Usagi looked at the blue robot who appeared no older than 10. She sweatdropped.

_Wait a minute... that's Megaman? I thought he would be this tough-looking old man in a jump suit with a gun, but he looks like a child in blue armor. His appearance reminds me of Chibiusa, but... even so... he's a robot. I have to do something and fast!_ "No!" Usagi then jumped in front of him with her brooch in her hand.

"Huh? What are you doing? You can't fight him! He'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill him first!" She then lifted up the golden heart brooch in her hand. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Her appearance changed from a wedding dress to a sailor suit with a tiara and boots with gloves. Her choker had a V shape similar to the tops of her boots. The hearts on her transformation brooch and choker were the same pink as her sleeves. She stood in front of Megaman and spoke to him. "For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Megaman looked at her in shock.

"What? You're... you're just like... you have the same powers as Usagi!"

She looked at him confused and then insulted.

"Hey! That's MY name! Who are you talking about?"

He looked at her dumbfounded. He looked at the buns on her head. He spoke up surprised.

"Hey! You have the same hairstyle as her too."

Wily looked at her and then jumped back.

"Ah! The blue monster is right!" He then pointed his finger at her and screamed with an angry tone in his voice. "You remind me of that brat that tried to kill me! And you're in a sailor suit as well! What's up with me running into killer women in sailor suits?"

She looked back at Wily and then at Megaman.

"Wait! Are you talking about Chibiusa?" She looked at him surprised. "Wh... What have you done with her?" He looked confused from her statement. "Did you.. did you kill her like you did with the kind doctor's son?"

"Oh lord! I can't believe you fell for that!" A voice rang from the distance. "Usagi!"

Another person then showed up. Sailor Moon then recognized her. The little pink haired girl was already in her sailor suit uniform ready for a battle.

"Chibiusa?" She ran to her with relief and hugged her. "Chibiusa! You're alive! But how?"

Chibiusa then pushed Sailor Moon away and slapped her.

"You idiot! You let that lying old man trick you, didn't you? You should be glad I came here on time, otherwise, you'd be fighting on the wrong side!" She turned to Wily. "For Love and Justice, an apprentice to a pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the future moon I will punish you!"

"Wait... what?" She turned to Megaman. "Excuse me... Mr... uhh.. Megaman? What the heck's going on here?"

"I'm sorry that he tricked you, but in all honesty, this man..." He lifted his hand and changed his arm into a buster. "... is the true enemy."

He blasted the robots in front of Wily. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon jumped back.

"Wait... he's the enemy? I don't understand." Sailor got up. Megaman turned to her. "He told me... that Dr. Light was the bad guy and that you killed his son!"

"As if!" Chibi Moon then ran to Megaman's side with her rod of the future in her hands. "That old crock pot never had any kids his whole life!"

"What?" Angry marks cover her head as she clutch her fist in contempt. How dare he tells me such a terrible story? Let's get this old badger!"

Jumping back in forth dodging attacks and then countering, Wily yelled from the top of the abandon building he ran to as the battle started.

"Destroy that annoying blue pest, but bring me those two sailor suit assassins to me alive!"

Chibi Moon then jumped to Sailor Moon's side.

"Usagi! Use your strongest attack!"

"Right!"

"Now, aim for the old man! We take him out, this fight is over."

Usagi summoned forth the Eternal Tiare. She raised it high as light started to glow from it and aimed at Wily. He saw the tiare and panicked by calling his other robots to protect him.

"Nitro man, Solar man, Chill man, Pump man, help me!" He looked at the light and quickly turned away. She's calling forth her attack. Shield me from that attack!"

She aimed the tiare and fired.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

"OH NO!"

He looked away as the blast hit his four robots. The light then faded. His robots fell apart before him. He looked at Sailor Moon, who was confounded at the fact her attack didn't reach him.

"What the? Hey! How come you're still alive?"

Wily then looked down and saw before him a small girl in a sailor suit wielding a blue handled sword. He leaned closer to look at her. Suddenly, she turned around and looked at him with her eyes still dilated and a sinister grin across her face that reminded him of Bass. She moved her tongue around her lips, which caused Wily to scream and fall back onto his rear.

"Y... YOU?"

Sailor Moon looked at the little girl and gasped from seeing her sailor suit.

"Oh my God! A sailor senshi!"

Chibiusa and Megaman then looked at the little girl, as they soon recognized her.

"ROSA!" They both yelled frighten from her sudden appearance.

Sailor Moon then asked Rosa a question.

"You... you're a sailor senshi! What are you doing protect that man?" She then clinched her tiare. "Who are you?"

She let out a shallow exhale that flowed off her paled lips. She moved her titled head back and forth. The malice intent in her eyes stared into Sailor Moon's soul, striking fear into her heart.

"EEEEERRRRRRRIIIIISSSSS..." She then laughed after answering her.

Sailor Moon then recognized her from the dream she had the day before the wedding.

"You're... that girl with the sword from my dream? That's impossible..."

"Sailor Moon... long time no see... it's been forever since we've fought long ago during the silver millennium era..." She lifted up her sword, which caused Wily to yelp from seeing her sword glow. "I have come... from the depths of hell for vengeance. Hee hee hee hee!" She then turned around and faced the old man. She grinned at him as she put her hand out towards him. "Do not fear... I don't want your life. In fact, I've heard and seen your frustrations, Dr. Albert Wily."

"Gak! You... you know my name?" He said terrified.

"Why yes... you're apart of the records of time. I've heard your many battles against Light and I have seen your failures. However, just because you fail so many times doesn't mean I'm going to let you continue failing. I think you could help me greatly." She put her hand out to the old man. "Stand Albert, you have found favor in my eyes. I will give you the desires of your heart... in exchange... that you help obtain Sailor Moon's and her Sailor Senshis' powers."

He stopped shaking and looked at her as her hand was still out to him. He looked at her. Her hand appeared to be inviting and have a warm presence. With this, he put his hand out and grabbed her hand. He then started to laugh. Megaman and the two Sailor Senshis looked at Rosa in terror. Chibiusa yelled to her.

"Rosa! What are you doing? That's Wily. Why are you helping him?"

Megaman put his Megabuster out in front of him and aimed at Rosa.

"Rosa! What are you? Are you one of his robots?"

She looked at Megaman with her cold eyes.

"Oh come now dear, just because I walk around in this metal shell doesn't mean I'm one of his or anyone elses. I am one.. who chooses their own fate." She then took her sword and dashed at him. While close to Megaman, she called her attack. "CHAOS STARS ATTACK!" Sparkles of light flashed around her and then formed together and created a laser blast. Megaman and the two sailor senshis jumped out of the way. "Oh Megaman, when I first came to your world, I was hoping that we could have fun and do time together and maybe... just maybe..." She now had a alluring tone, but she then lifted her sword up above her head. "... become more than just friends. Sadly, romantic relationships are not going to be an option for me until that Moon bunny and her mindless puppets are dead!"

She called forth a beam of blue light towards Megaman, knocking him down and Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon almost off the top of the building. As they held on for their lives, Wily walked over to them.

"Sheesh... I don't know how this week would turn out, but it looks like things might turn around for me, will it?" Sheep man, Strike man, Blade man, Commando man then came to the top of the building and lifted the sailor senshis from the ledges. "Okay boys, we're heading over back to my lab." He turned to Rosa. "Thank you... I'm going to assume that you're the one who sent that singing meteor over the earth, correct?"

As Megaman started to get up, Rosa turned around to face him.

"Rosa... why... why are you doing this?"

She walked over to him as he struggled to lift his arm up. With her sword still in her hand, she placed the blade next to his neck. He couldn't lift his arms to stop her as she then removed his helmet and threw it to the ground.

"You poor thing. Light should've know better than to build piece of junks such as yourself." She put the tip of the blade under his neck. "Don't worry... I'll give you a fast and painless death since you didn't give me such trouble." As she pulled her arm back to swing, she suddenly stopped and grabbed her head. "Neh... NO! NOT NOW! AAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A voice different from the one the company was hearing then spoke up. "No! Stop it! Get out of my body! I won't allow you to hurt my hero! I've always wanted to become strong, but not like this!" The voices then battled within the small girl's body. "HERO? THIS WORTHLESS TOY? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! HE'S WEAK COMPARED TO US! TOGETHER WHEN WE COME BACK TO TOGETHER AS ONE... AAAAAAHHHHH!" She grabbed her head again and dropped her sword which then converted back into a crystal blue rose hairpin and went back onto her head. "He's my friend! Don't hurt him!" She fell onto her knees. "Help! I... need help! Ugh! Help me!"

"Rosa!" She then started to walked backwards, close to the edge. He ran towards her and grabbed her before she could fall off. "ROSA!"

Upon grabbing her, Rosa fainted as she converted back into her original form. Wily looked back at the girl and then laughed.

"So... that girl was possessed, eh? Mwah ha ha ha ha ha! Well then, thank you little girl. You gave me what I was searching for... and now that I know your secret, I'll be coming back for you again. Alright men, retreat!"

"Wily! Wait!" Megaman stood their with the unconscious Rosa in his arms as the old man took of with his robots holding the two sailor senshis in their arms. "No... Usagi." He laid Rosa down and contacted Dr. Light. "Dr. Light!"

"Megaman, what happened? Did you and Usagi find Rosa?"

"Yes... but we were attacked by Wily. He took Usagi and another person prisoner and has fled the scene. I can't pursue them because I don't want to leave Rosa alone. Something's wrong with her and I need you to look at her programming... I... I think she has a virus."

_Dr. Light's lab_

"So Wily kidnapped Usagi after Rosa attacked you and the person that Usagi met? How did this happen?" Roll said as she walked into the lab where Rosa laid across the table unconscious. She placed a wet cloth over Rosa's head.

"We were chasing after Rosa, but as we were flying above the area giving chase to Rosa... she stopped. We didn't know why until we saw Wily. We didn't want him to hurt Rosa, so we made it a top priority to stop him first and then bring Rosa back."

"I don't understand. Why would Rosa suddenly loose control like that? Just what is going on?"

Dr. Light then came in with his instruments and checked Rosa's head. As he took her hair off her head, he noticed something about her metal skull. The area where the important parts of a robot were nowhere to be found on the skull.

"That's strange. The memory chip is suppose to be right here, but I don't see it. I've never seen this type of robotic skeleton before. Rosa, what are you? If you're not one of Wily's creations or mine's, then where did you come from? I know that Cossack wouldn't have created you. His robot skeletons don't look like your's."

He then analyzed her body using his computer to find any unusual injuries that she could be suffering from. As he hooked her skull to the computer and measured her brain waves, a voice traveled from the other side.

"Whose there?"

"Oh my!" Dr. Light said surprised. He saw a tiny little sprite staring back at him. It had midnight blue hair and wore a golden apple patterned dress. It had the same eyes as Rosa, as they were sky blue. "Is... no that's not right... according to this unusual sprite... was Rosa originally a computer sprite? Normally when I connect the other robots to my computer, they don't talk through the monitor when unconscious."

"Daddy?" The small sprite knocked on the monitor staring back at them.

Roll looked at her and found her quite cute.

"Awww, look at her. She thinks Dr. Light is her daddy."

Dr. Light didn't listen to Roll's comment, but then asked the sprite in front of them.

"Rosa? Is that you?"

The sprite then gave a shocked expression and became angry.

"Wait a minute... you're not my daddy! Who are you? And why are you in my head?"

"Rosa... it's me... Dr. Light! Are you okay? Rock brought you back just barely hanging on to your life."

"Dr. Light? Oh my! I'm so sorry! I'm a bit confused on what just happened... wait... Rock?... Oh! You mean Mega man found me? I'm confused... Dr. Light, what's happening to me? All I remember was being in your home and suddenly I'm here connected to your computer wondering what just happened... Ah! Hold on! Usagi! What happened to her?"

He was silent and then spoke up.

"Rosa... Usagi was kidnapped by Wily."

She gasped from his reply.

"Oh no..." She started sobbing from the computer monitor. "Damn it! What have I done?"

Rock then spoke to her. Her body slowly clinched her left hand into a fist.

"Rosa, calm down. Now is not the time to cry. Know that it wasn't your fault and learn from it. Listen, Usagi is alive right now, but I need to know if you're going to be alright. Ever since that incident today, we've been worried on whether to keep you here or to find your mother and get help from her."

"Rock no!" He heard her slowly calming down. "You can't take me back to my mother and you can't let them know what happened to me. Something tells me that by sending me to her, we'd shoot ourselves in the foot. Rock, Dr. Light, everyone, please listen to me. If I know any better, the reason why I'm here is to prevent the war, which means we have mission to carry out."

"Rosa?"

"Rock, I need your help. If my intuition is correct, Skye sent me here to find that lousy prophet who came over to Calendula and to bring him to justice. That's why she allowed her boyfriend to bring me here. She wants me to get your help. However, I don't understand why... why is this happening to me at a time like this? A war is going to start and all I can do is lay down hooked to this machine unable to lift my arms or run." Dr. Light looked at Rosa's motionless body lying on the table. "Dr. Light, if you can't find what's wrong with me, then I beg of you to reprogram some parts of me to be rid of this... stumbling block within me. I want to fight, but I'd rather be dead than be trapped like a vegetable for the rest of my life. Please... I beg of you. Help me."

He got the blue prints on her body. Looking at them, he was amazed.

"Oh... Rosa. You're not like the rest of the robots I've ever created during my life time. Is this Violet's work? This outline looks ahead of its time."

Rosa hesitated and then answered him.

"My mommy never made me. You see... my past is a bit unusual. Before I was given a body, I was originally a living sprite on my daddy's computer that was a fragment that came from a virus he killed on his computer: The Chaos worm. He told me he tried to kill every fragment that the worm left behind, but he found that one of the fragments started to talk to him using the notepad feature on his computer. At first, he thought it was a hacker, but then he had figured out that by killing the worm, he had created me by accident. However he was happy that I communicated to him. Over time, he thought of me as his virtual daughter, so he wanted to help me as much as possible. He made another sprite that was based off of himself from when he was between, I think, 14 to 20 years of age. Man, he was funny looking at that age. I thought that... oh never mind. He made that sprite as a peer for me because he felt that I needed a father who could help me and comfort me. However, one day... Daddy-sprite went away. I felt sad and I wanted to be comforted, but I couldn't from a computer screen. So he decided to give me a robot body in secret, even though it went against his principles as well as Mommy's."

"Olirus hated robots as well as his peers because they felt content with the way life was before personacoms were invited. They felt that by giving Computers a shell to travel in would bring trouble to the whole world. I respected his opinions, but never would I thought that he would go against them in secret. I don't get that man. With his youth and brilliance, why would he suddenly become a hypocrite?"

"Daddy said that he wanted to give me a home not only because I needed friends and acknowledged me as his daughter, but also because... Mommy couldn't have any children." The persons present looked at her in shock. "It all started with her sudden miscarriage. After years of trying to have children, the doctors told her and my daddy that they could never have children together. She was heartbroken, so Daddy decided he wanted to adopt a family. However, the family that he planned on adopting... was the robot family he would create for her." Dr. Light placed his head in his left hand. "Dr. Light... when I was created, my daddy never put a combat chip into me like he did for my sisters. My older sisters Lily, Holly, and Snowdrop can fight robots even though they look like civilians. I want to fight alongside of Rock, but I don't want whatever happened to me today to come back to haunt me ever again. Please... I beg of you Doctor."

"Rosa..."

_Wily City - human prison area_

"Chibiusa!" Chibiusa slowly opened her eyes, but felt weak in trying to move her arms. "Chibiusa, please wake up!" The voice reminded her of Pluto, who warned her just before the demise of Crystal Tokyo. "Chibiusa!" The little girl then fully opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked at Usagi, who was now relieved that she was okay. "Oh thank goodness..." Usagi hugged the little girl with tears in her eyes.

Chibiusa looked around at the walls and the floor. The room appeared clean, but as she continued looking around, she saw two doors.

"Usagi, what happened? Where are we?"

Usagi then turned away and looked at the metal doors.

"We got captured by that crazy old man. He and his robots brought us both here in this holding area. However, it doesn't seem like a prison cell. I see lockers, a stool, the doors, and a lamp. We're on the beds so I'm guessing their trying to either treat us as royalty or..." She then gasped hard. "Oh no! Maybe he's hold us in this room for his personal 'pleasures.' This is bad... I'm going to get ravished by some creepy old man on my wedding day! Oh why did this happen?" She panicked as tears flew from her eyes. "Chibiusa, what are we going to do?" Chibiusa was no longer in her bed. She was standing at the left corner of the room and looking up to a video camera recording their presence. "Chibiusa?"

While holding Luna P, who surprisingly came back to her after she transformed back, she took the ball and threw it up. It summoned a cloth that fell and landed on the video camera stationed at the corner of the room she stood in.

"That'll teach him for spying on us." She then ran around the room, opening the lockers and checking under the beds. "There's got to be a way to get out of here." She turned to Usagi. "Usagi, you were up first, right?"

"Ummm... yeah. Yes I was." She said with her arms crossed. "Chibiusa, what are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm searching for an opening in order to escape this room. Help me out by checking if one of the doors are unlocked."

"Oh! Okay I see what you're doing!" She then got up from her bed and ran towards the right door. As she pushed on the door, it didn't move. flashing above the door was a sign that read "Locked." Frustrated, she then turned and walked to the left door. The sign above it read vacant, but at this point Usagi did not care. Before she could touch it, it slid open. Usagi looked into the next area connected to the room they were in. In this room, she looked around and saw a bathtub with a shower and a toilet in the corner with a sink next to it. "What? Are you kidding me? He gave us a bathroom, too? What kind of old geezer is this?" As she walked in, she looked around for a vent or any opening that she needed to find. With no success, she returned to Chibiusa, who was now sitting back on her bed exhausted. "It's no use, Chibiusa. He made this room so that we can't leave it." Chibiusa didn't look up. Instead, she was now crying. Usagi looked at her and then walked over to her. "Chibiusa?"

"I can't stay trapped here..." She said sobbing. "I can't. They need me. That's why I came to this world all by myself... Daddy and Mommy... everyone... they're counting on me on averting the fate of the future..."

Usagi looked at Chibusa shocked.

"Chibiusa, what did you say? What happened to your home?"

Chbiusa then lifted her head.

"Usagi... the 30th century was annihilated... by enemies who came from this world."

"What? Enemies... from another universe? Is that even possible?"

Chibiusa wiped her tears away, but still had little bits fall from her eyes.

"Usagi... my home was destroyed by a menace from the future of this alternate planet Earth. He attacked Crystal Tokyo and..."

She gritted her teeth and clinched her fist until her right fist was bleeding as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Chibiusa, stop it!" She grabbed her hand and looked at the marks in the palm. "Chibiusa, I don't know what happened to your... no... our home... but please don't take it out on yourself."

"Usagi, you don't understand. The outcome of Crystal Tokyo being saved is in the hands of Rosa!"

"Rosa?" She then recalled the girl in the sailor suit that gave off a malice greeting towards her. "Wait... Rosa? That sailor senshi we saw? She's the one that will determine the fate of the future for our home?"

Chibiusa nodded her head as Usagi then tended to the bleeding marks on Chibiusa's hands.

"Usagi... I had a dream... it was truly a nightmare, but I never thought it would become reality. I remember seeing this woman in a sailor suit falling to her death and her friends being killed, but I never knew that it actually happened until Pluto rescued me from my sudden fate. When I woke up, Crystal Tokyo was under attack. The people were killed, the city was on fire... Mommy... she sacrificed herself to see that I escaped with Daddy and Pluto."

'Wait... Chibiusa, what happen to the other senshis?" Chibiusa looked away as she held on to Luna P. Usagi then realized that from her not answering she had her answer. "Oh... oh... this can't be..."

"Usagi, I came here by myself to become Rosa's friend and to change her fate as well as everyone from our home. She's the key to how we'll be able to save Crystal Tokyo from being destroyed again. That's why we can't give up now! If she dies..."

Chibiusa was then interrupted by the sound of the sign changing from locked to vacant and the metal door to the right sliding open. Both girls looked at the door and walked over to it. Beyond the door was a hallway with an elevator in the center and another door secluded away from the elevator. As they peaked through, a voice then spoke to them from the intercom.

"You know Rosa?"

They looked around to see who talked to them.

"Whose there?" Usagi yelled terrified. "If you're one of that old man's robots, you're asking for it."

"Why should I be afraid of a bunch of little girls who dub cosplay clothes? If anything, that stupid old geezer shouldn't even be afraid of you and yet he is. What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Wait... who are you?"

The door on the far end of the hallway then opened up.

"Enter if you want answers."

They both looked at the opened door. They couldn't see what was beyond the door so they then started walking towards it. Chibiusa was then worried.

"I don't like the sound of this. Usagi, you think this is a big mistake?"

"Chibiusa, that voice knows the Rosa person we were speaking of. Maybe we might be able to learn more about this world if we talk to him."

"Usagi wait! What if this is a trap?"

The voice then spoke to them again.

"If you don't trust me, then go ahead and use the elevator; but trust me. You won't go far without a key card to activate it."

As they got closer to the door, they peeked inside. Nothing but thickness of darkness covered the whole room. Then as they entered in, the door slid shut behind them. The lights then shot on. The girls covered their eyes from the surprise. As they then took their hands down and looked that the room, a large computer sat in the center of the room with a chair that had a letter W printed on the back. The screen then turned on. A strange young man looked at them from the screen. he spoke to them.

"Funny, I always thought you both were the dumb type and would try to use the elevator. However, it appears you're both might be smarter than you look."

Usagi then became angry.

"Alright that's enough! Who are you? Another one of that crazy old man's inventions?"

"Me? I am the one who let you in here. By the way, I'm not a robot. At the time, the old man is currently working on my body so I'm nothing more than a computer sprite that communicates from the mother board."

"A computer sprite?" Chibiusa asked curiously. "What's that?"

"No one outside of this lab knows that term either. It was a term originally created by my creator, who found me as a fragment of the Code Red Virus that he was able to delete off of his computer and then gave me a figure that he dubbed as a sprite. I was originally programmed to not only be controlled by his commands, but to be the care taker of this one sprite he created that had the intelligent of a five to ten year old. However, he abandoned me when I started acting on my own without the use of his command prompts. It resulted in me being trapped into a CD, later disposed into a trashcan, and finally becoming this old man's sprite. The name Rosa sounds familiar because it reminds me of the sprite I took care of." He then put up a picture of a girl with midnight blue hair and sky blue eyes. "Tell me, did this 'Rosa' person you spoke of look like this girl here?"

Chibiusa and Usagi looked at the picture and then backed away frighten.

"T-That's her!" Usagi then asked the sprite on the screen once he took away the picture. "Who are you? And how do you know Rosa?"

"Easy." He answered quickly. "She was the sprite I originally was created to take care of. However, my creator separated us. He put her in a robot body that didn't even match her sprite form and he tried to get rid of me. I was dubbed by him to be... her daddy-sprite."

"I didn't know that computer sprites had parents." Chibiusa said dumbfounded from his answer.

"They don't. You see, I was different from her. I was created to follow his command only. So whenever he typed up something on the command prompt that said, 'hug Rosa and kiss her small head,' that's what I did. But let's be honest, I hated that!" They looked at him in shock. "I didn't have free will like she did. Ever single damn time he came on and started using his damn computer, she would appear and play around with the windows he used. In response, he would open his command prompt and type in the commands I was suppose to do to get control of Rosa. One day, I got so sick of his commands that the next time he used his computer, that's when I ended up here."

_Flashback starts_

_"Rosa... are you there?"  
_

_A man with grey temples typed these words to a note pad application he had on his computer. In response, a sprite that looked like a little girl came up on the screen and looked at the window. She waved back at the screen and then ran down to the taskbar and played a song from the computer's media player.  
_

_"I like this one." She said pointing at the song she choose.  
_

_"I don't blame you if you do, Rosa. After all, it's me and your mommy's wedding song."  
_

_"It is?" She said with curiosity and excitement._

_"Yes it is. It's beautiful. Here, let me dance with you." He opened the command prompt and from there a figure that looked like a young man no older than 20 walk up and look at the window. From there he typed, "Dance with Rosa."_

_The song played as the two held hands and started dancing. Rosa giggled and moved around, but the sprite with her didn't show any emotion.  
_

* * *

__

Moshi mo watashi ga ie wo tateta nara  
Chiisana ie wo tateta deshou  
Ookii na mado to chiisana [DOA] to  
Heya ni wa furui danro ga aru no yo  
Makka na [BARA] to shiroi [PANJII]  
Koinu no yoko ni wa anata anata  
Anata ga ite hoshii  
Sore ga watashi no yume datta no yo  
Itoshii anata wa ima doko ni 

_(If I would have built a house  
I would have built a small house, I suppose  
With big windows and a small door  
In the room, there's an old fireplace, too  
Deep red roses and white pansies  
Beside the puppy is you, you  
I want you here with me  
That was my dream, you know  
My darling, where are you now)_

[BURUU] no jyuutan shikitsumete  
Tanoshiku waratte kurasu no yo  
Ie no soto de wa bouya ga asobi  
Bouya no yoko ni wa anata anata  
Anata ga ite hoshii  
Sore ga futari no nozomi datta no yo  
Itoshii anata wa ima doko ni 

_(Spread out on the blue carpet  
We live together, amused and laughing  
Outside the house, a boy is playing  
And beside that boy is you, you  
I want you here with me  
That was what both of us wished for, you know  
My darling, where are you now)_

*Soshite watashi wa [REESU] wo amu no yo  
Watashi no yoko ni wa watashi no yoko ni wa  
Anata anata anata ga ite hoshii 

_(*Then, I'm knitting some lace  
Beside me is...beside me is...  
You, you...I want you here with me)_

*Repeat  


* * *

_Suddenly, as Rosa was enjoying herself while dancing to the music, the sprite then stopped dancing with her. He spoke to her without reading the prompt._

_"How can you call him your father if he has to send someone else to give you affection?"_

_Rosa stopped and looked at the sprite._

_"Huh?"_

_"I can't believe how much he spoiled you! Look at yourself! If this computer were to become attacked again, you think he could always protect you with me?"  
_

_She then looked at the screen where the man stood. His face had a register look of shock from the sudden event he had witnessed. he then typed on the command prompt "Put Rosa down and return to application." The sprite then responded with an angry tone.  
_

_"Oh hell no I'm not! This is your fault! You created her to be useless, didn't you?" The doctor was now scared from the rebellion as the sprite walked up to the screen and yelled at him while holding Rosa. "Listen up old man, you created me to watch over her and to protect her didn't you? Well guess what, what you've created are a bunch of useless sprites. I'm the vestige of a virus that attacked your computer a few months ago. Just because I'm in this form doesn't mean that I'm going to stand back and allow your damn toy to get attacked by other softwares! If you want me to do my job and be the father you want her to have, then you better allow me to speak on my own and teach this useless brat how to defend herself. Otherwise, why did you waste your time."  
_

_"Oh... my... god!" The old man yelled frighten from the sprite's actions. He then ran up to the computer and started typing in command prompts that the sprite couldn't read:_

_taskmgr_

_zephyrsprite  
_

_The mouse then scrolled over to the new window that popped up. The sprite then realized what was being typed up.  
_

_"What are you doing?"  
_

_The sprite put Rosa down and dashed over and grabbed the mouse to keep it from moving. The old man then replied on the notepad.  
_

_"I'm sorry Rosa. Daddy has to go."  
_

_The little girl sprite looked at the notepad and when the last command was typed, "endtask," the sprite that Rosa danced with disappeared. Rosa soon became sad and walked off the screen. The old man, relieved, then restarted his computer, but didn't use the notepad as he knew it would summon Rosa out. Instead, he went to control panel and clicked programs and features. From there, he found the program called Zephyr and inserted a CD into his computer._

_"I never thought that I would have to do this." He smiled to himself with a sad grin. "Funny... when I was young, I sure didn't want anyone to touch that long hair I had. My adopted family saw this hair as my source of strength and thought of it as being more heroic than feminine. I always thought that I would remain a world champion swordsman and be the hero for many to look to... Then I met Violet and soon she invited Primrosa over to cut it short. That's when a piece of me died. I thought by bringing it back and making it a guardian for Rosa... that she would feel the same thing I felt when I first met her. I guess that's not how it will turn out, now will it?"_

_He took the program's commands and features and placed it on the CD he had. After burning the CD, he removed it, uninstalled the Zephyr sprite and deleted it. Later at night, he passed a dear friend of his.  
_

_"Robert."  
_

_"Oh hey Albert. How's everything going with the robot idea?"  
_

_"It's going great. We finally created our first robot that resembles a human and mimics its emotions." He then saw the CD. "Robert, what's that?"  
_

_"Oh this?" He thought for a second on whether to give his friend the CD or not. "It's... nothing but a empty CD. I'm just out here to throw it out."  
_

_"Empty? Robert, that's a waste. Why don't you give it to me and let it serve a purpose?"  
_

_Robert then looked at the trashbins across the street. Without answering his friend back he ran across the street, quickly opened the lid on one of the trash bins and threw the CD in. From there, he took off running down the street without bothering to say goodbye or goodnight the buddy he passed. In curiosity, Albert walked over to the trashbin and opened it. The CD was unscratched, so he took the CD, went back to his dorm while his roommate was out and put the CD onto his computer. As the computer loaded the program, he heard a voice come from the monitor.  
_

_"Whose there?"  
_

_"Huh? What was that?"  
_

_"Who are you? I'm checking your ID!" Suddenly the sprite came out, jumped down, opened the menu and looked at the contact. "Albert Wily? Wait... what am I doing here? Where's Dr. Olirus?"  
_

_Wily, curious from the program's response then activated his mike on his computer and spoke to the program.  
_

_"Are you the program from the CD?"  
_

_"CD? Wait! What am I doing on a..." The program was now silent and then started to yell. "Olirus! That bastard! He uninstalled and deleted my files on his computer and put me on some useless computer software! Rotten jerk! After going through the trouble of creating me, he has the nerve to throw me out?"  
_

_"Ummm... if I may ask..." The program was now silent. "What is your name?"  
_

_The program kept its back turned and then answered him.  
_

_"Zephyr."  
_

_Flashback ends  
_

_(To be continued in Scene 08...)_


	9. Scene 08

Scene 08: Escape from Wily City

_"Whose there?"_

_"Huh? What was that?"_

_"Who are you? I'm checking your ID!" Suddenly the sprite came out, jumped down, opened the menu and looked at the contact. "Albert Wily? Wait... what am I doing here? Where's Dr. Olirus?"_

_Wily, curious from the program's response then activated his mike on his computer and spoke to the program._

_"Are you the program from the CD?"_

_"CD? Wait! What am I doing on a..." The program was now silent and then started to yell. "Olirus! That bastard! He uninstalled and deleted my files on his computer and put me on some useless computer software! Rotten jerk! After going through the trouble of creating me, he has the nerve to throw me out?"_

_"Ummm... if I may ask..." The program was now silent. "What is your name?"_

_The program kept its back turned and then answered him._

_"Zephyr."_

_Flashback ends_

"Zephyr?" Chibiusa asked curiously.

"Yes.. My name is Zephyr. He gave me that name because it was his title that he received from his past when he originally practiced with the sword."

"Wait... Rosa's father was a swordsman in Japan on this earth? Wow, that's amazing!"

"Before he married Violet Ivy, he was raised alongside of a family that came from a generation of samurais. His parents were killed during an act of vengeance, so he was sent to be raised by some friends of his family that were taught the same way he was. They were deemed to be the most known and feared bloodline throughout Japan. However, being the last of the bloodline, they wanted him to bring great glory to their name just as his forefathers did even after his father had died. A duel with an old mentor, however, cut that promise short. Upon the tenants in his right hand, he was saved from certain death, but was told that he could never wield a sword ever again." He then projected himself from the hologram in the room. It appeared as a young man with long blonde hair and the same colored eyes as Rosa: Sky blue. The young man, however, wore clothes that resembled that of a red men's kimono. He looked at the two girls with cold eyes. "That was..." He pointed at Usagi. "...when he was your age."

"Zephyr..."

The hologram then walked over to the table that had blue prints lying across them.

"He shared his story on the computer I use to inhabit. His reason for cutting his hair was a means to let the past go. However, him creating me as his past appearance seems to be a form where he still had not left the past completely behind him."

"Zephyr, tell us. What do you know about Rosa that no one else knows?"

He looked at Usagi again.

"Rosa? Huh... there is a purpose for her name. When the Chaos worm attacked three million computers the day he created her, he told me that when she came to his computer her true form resembled a code of ones and zeroes that created a giant pink rose that blossomed across the whole monitor. When he killed the worm, he felt sad but had means in making sure that it never came back to harm anyone's software ever again. However, one of the fragments he started searching for in the registry started to talk to him. It took control of the notepad application on his computer and started putting words up that were spelling and grammatically correct. She asked him why he killed her mother with annotates that appeared as if she was crying. At first, he assumed it was a hacker, possibly a kid, but when he looked for its origin, he found nothing. Every code he had learned, he always found nothing on the origins of the worm. As he continued to talk to the fragment, he felt as if he had gained a daughter by accident."

"The worm was Rosa's mother? I didn't know that."

"No one does. He and I were the only ones who knew the truth behind her origin. Even she knows about it. Any way, he made me to comfort her and eventually she warmed up to him. But I was annoyed. I had scanned videos and other sources about parenting and found that all he was doing was making her useless. I was attempting to leave his computer with her, but he removed me before I could do such a thing." He looked down. "I don't know why, but for some reason, I already miss her and her strange high voice."

"So... you feel as if you should be the one watching over her, am I right?"

"He made me to care for her as an actual father, but that irritated me because the commands he gave me only spoiled her. He never disciplines her. He never gave me a voice and much worse, he made her so useless to the point where she didn't question what it meant to be free." He then returned to the computer.

"Your life story sounds disturbing. Why didn't you leave him if you hated his actions?"

"It's because I'm still technically a fragment from the virus he extracted me from. In order for me to retain my appearance as well as my memories, I can't allow myself to return to the virus body I came from as well as join any other virus for that matter." He started clinching his chest from seeing her picture. "What is this I'm feeling? That child gave me such hell and yet... I don't understand. What is this? Is this what humans call emotions?"

"Ummm... Mr. Zephyr?" Chibiusa then walked to the screen while holding Luna P. "Do you miss Rosa?"

"I don't know... ever since I got disconnected from her, I've had this feeling eating me up for the last 15 years. I'm thankful I'm not human because I wouldn't last a year if this came upon me. I've asked the old man hundreds of times what it is. He told me each time he doesn't have a single clue. He believes it could be me losing my form and reverting back into my virus fragment. However, to be safe, he's going to remove my memories and erase them if this doesn't leave soon. That's why he's giving me a body. He believes if I stay here for too long, my original form will be lost forever. He's quite a generous one, which sounds suspicious and laughable. However, if this does work, maybe then, I'll be set free from this pain."

Chibiusa's registered expression of shock came over her as she then spoke up.

"I can't believe you're going to allow that man to do this to you! I mean, before you decide such a decision, don't you want to see Rosa one last time before you're gone forever? You probably don't understand how she feels. Maybe she looked to you as her real father because she probably could sense that you wanted to protect her, not harm her. By you doing this, you could break her heart!"

He rubbed his head.

"Kid you obviously don't understand what you're saying. Rosa only responded to the creator's messages to her and thought of me as the one inputting the messages when I wasn't to start with. Besides, from the old man returning back here with you two, he told me he encountered a person who resembled you two and had the same name as her, but she looked nothing like the one I displayed. How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

"I don't know if she's the same one! However, if you don't send us to go find her, you'll never know if it was the same person! Please, don't go doing this to yourself! Allow us to go find her for you. If she does know you, we'll tell her the whole story."

"And if it isn't the same one?"

"Then at least we can prevent the war that is about to begun. Please, Mr. Zephyr, let Usagi and I find her for you."

"How do I know you're not spies from Brigsan or Calendula?"

"Because... oh dear... I don't know how to answer that."

Usagi then stamped her foot onto the floor.

"Because... we're sailor Senshis!"

"Huh? Don't make me laugh."

"It's true. You see, we're not from your world. I'm guessing that the crazy old man took us in the first place. As you should know, we are guardians that come from another universe similar to your's, except peace reigns. I'm one of the guardians. Chibiusa is however different from me. If we were brought here to your home, it means that we have a job to do." She then grabbed her brooch. "Mr. Zephyr, please let us out of here. If you do miss Rosa, then allow to find her for you. If your current owner isn't bothering, it probably means he doesn't care about you and your thoughts. Please... for love and justice... let us go."

"Love and Justice, eh?" He smirked and then started laughing. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Are you kidding me? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard since Zero Wing's 'For great justice.' Man you've got to get better lines than the ones you have now."

An angry mark fell on both girls.

"You cold jerk! Let us out!" She ran up to the control panels after picking up a broken pipe lying at the corner of the room and started striking the monitor and the keyboard. "We were nice to you and you have the nerve to laugh at us? Do you even want to see Rosa again?"

"Hey! Cut that out! Good god! That's it!" Fed up with the strikes, a metal arm dropped from the ceiling of the room and grabbed Usagi and Chibiusa.

"Ack! What are you doing? You're as crazy as that old pervert, aren't you?"

"Shut up and go sprout some wings!"

"Huh?" The girls looked at him as he was now pissed off.

In a quick instant, Usagi and Chibiusa found themselves above the whole city. Without a chance to scream from seeing the view, the metal arm threw them across the city and into the beach area, where they landed in the waters unharmed. They quickly jumped up surprised. Usagi was now upset, as she was now soaked from the waves.

"That jerk! Look what he did to my dress! My hair's ruined and my makeup washed off!" When I get out of here and get back at that stupid old man, he better pay me back for this terrible loss!"

Chibiusa shook her head and pulled Usagi to the beach sands.

"Well... look what you did. Now what are we going to do? That old creepy probably already knows we're missing."

They both look to the sky.

"I don't know Chibiusa. I just hope we find a way off this place where ever we are and get home. I'm already sick of this world." She then spotted a light shine from the sky. "Huh? A star in board daylight?"

They both got up and looked as the figure got closer and then hit the waters. Terrified from what they had seen, they rushed back into the waters. From the waves popped out a young girl with a white spring dress who had aqua blue hair. As she waded through the water with the help of the two girls, she walked over onto the beach sand while holding something in her hands.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you."

"Are you alright?" She looked at the girl's calm smile as she gently patted the back of some kind of wet furry figure. Upon it turning in Skye's lap, the small creature let out a tiny cough and got up after shaking its head and licking its small paws. "Oh my! Is that your cat?"

The girl walked over to the cat, which was mewing gently in front of her and pushing its paws onto her shins as a means for her to pick the small feline up.

"This little one? This isn't my cat. It happens to be Rosa's cat."

"Rosa?" Usagi then went over to her as she picked the small creature up. "Wait! Rosa has a pet?"

"Yes... this is Yune. I was doing something important earlier and suddenly I fell from the sky above and found myself here. Where am I anyway?"

"Uhh... oh! Now's not the time for introductions. We got to get out of here! He'll be searching for us soon!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"It's... Wily! Dr. Wily captured us and placed us in this area! We got to out of here because he'll be looking for us soon!"

"Wait! Are you saying that this is Wily City?"

"Huh?"

"Wily's island. It's a area of the world where satellites can't detect such a place! This is his home, but if we're here, then that means..." She turned to the cat. "Yune! What the hell? You said you'd drop us off at Brigsan near the flower shower shop's previous location! What gives?"

"I must have made a miscalculation when we left Her majesty and came back. You better contact your friend and warn him about this."

"I can't just contact him Yune! I don't think he'll be able to find us on time to get us out!" She looked towards the waters. "I don't like the look of this. If we can't leave the island by swimming, then we better head back to Wily City and find a source of transportation to get off the island."

"Head back? Do you know what you're saying? You're sending us back into enemy territory!"

"We don't have a choice." She looked at the jungle area behind them. "If we don't get out of here, the war would diffidently explode from my disappearance! Being the heir of the kingdom of Calendula, I, Princess Skye, can't stay here and wait for someone to find us."

As she started walking off with Yune sitting on her shoulders, Usagi and Chibiusa followed her.

"Wait! You're a princess?"

"I might not have my crown or my princess coat, but I have a job to do and sitting and waiting is not one of them."

Usagi then remembered something about her face.

"Hold on! I've seen you somewhere." She gasped. "Wait a minute! You're that girl I saw before I came here."

"If what you're saying is true, then that means you're Sailor Moon, right?"

"Yes I am. What are you doing here and why did you call me and my friends? Do you even know that we got separated when we came here?"

"Yes I can see that." She said in a cold tone. "To be honest, Sailor Moon, I'm not interested in hearing your complaints about how you would miss your big day. If you want to go home, then help me avert this war."

"Alright... sheesh you're bossy. Just how do I do that? I've never been in something as strange as this before."

"Simple," They finally found the city. "Help me... protect Rosa from her fate."

"Huh?"

Skye slid down and close to a gate where an airport was in sight.

"This is it! If we could hijack one of those Wily Machines, then we can escape this island."

"That's nice. One problem, who here knows how to pilot one of those?" Usagi turned to Chibiusa. "Chibiusa, can't Luna P transform and get us off the island?"

"What do I look like, a genie lamp? My toy doesn't have that type of ability and besides, I don't know how to fly a machine like those."

"Don't worry," Skye interrupted as she pulled a wire from the back of her neck and inserted it into one of the openings of the gates. Usagi and Chibiusa freaked out and jumped back from seeing her do such a thing. "Surprised? I don't blame you. I may appear to act and sound human, but I'm actually a robot. Don't worry, I'm going to hack the gate codes as well as the Wily machines so that they come to us. So I best advise that you stand back. Yune, watch them and warn me if they try to pass you. This is going to get dirty and fast."

As Skye slowly sat herself down, her eyes then started to show various ones and zeroes pass them. Within the mainframe, she traveled through the neon lights and into the port area where she saw the core being guarded by a barrier.

"I don't have long being in here. If I could just take down the mainframe and open the gate as well as move one of the machines, that'll be enough for us to get out of here. I better be quick about this."

As she got close and placed her hand on the green wall, a voice shouted out.

"Who dares tries to hack the motherboard?" A figure wearing a red kimono with long blonde hair then appeared to her. "Who the hell are you?"

Skye saw him and without answering tried to escape the port.

"Should've known Wily would do this!" She yelled from the shell of her body to Yune. "Yune! Get out of here and take the girls with you! The alarm has been triggered!"

After saying this, Skye collapsed onto the ground still connected to the gate. Back in the mainframe, she struggled to escape the figures grasp.

"Who are you?"

"Funny. I should be asking you that!" He grabbed her head and started squeezing it.

She screamed in pain as he slowly tried to crush it.

"Stop! Let go! Ugh! Tch! R... Rosa... I... can't die here!"

He suddenly stopped and dropped her. Frightened, he backed away from her. She then lifted herself up.

"W... why?"

He took his hand and smashed the barrier, shattering it in the process.

"G... Go get out of here!" He yelled at her as he slowly backed away more. "If you want off of the island, then you better get out now before I change my mind!"

"_Huff... huff... _I don't know who or what you are... but thank you." She then started to run from him to a door that appeared next to her. Before she entered it, she turned to him. "Funny, you look just like Dr. Olirus when he was my age. I wonder if Wily ever knew him. For being one of his security systems, you're not such a bad guy. Tee hee! Let's meet again when this is over, okay?"

She went through the gate and back into her body. As she got up, she heard Usagi call her.

"Skye!"

"What the...?"

"We got an aircraft! Let's go!"

"Oh... okay! Take me to it!"

As they ran to the giant machine, Chibiusa waved back as Yune sat near the controls. Skye and Usagi climbed inside and quickly closed the door. As Skye started operating the machine, an army from the distance started running towards them. Usagi panicked.

"Skye! They're coming straight us! Hurry up!"

As Skye pressed the buttons, she finally found the one that activated the engines.

"Okay it's up! Everyone hang on!"

They jumped into their seats as the machine started to take off. As they started to leave, a hoard of robots pursued them in the air. Turning back and forth, Skye avoided the missiles sent at them. They road through the air until they were passing over California and into the city where Dr. Light's lab is. Yune looked down and saw the empty shop.

"We're back, Skye! Quick! Land the machine and let's get out!"

As they started celebrating, suddenly one of the engines were blown out.

"Oh for the love of... damn it! Everyone brace for impact!"

As they started getting closer to the ground, the streets and the buildings then got larger until the sound of metal scrapping across concrete welcomed them with a broken windshield and screams. Upon crash landing, Skye slowly got up and pushed the scraps of metals that fell on her. She walked about and lifted the scraps off until Usagi and Chibiusa could see her as they had shielded Yune.

"You all okay?" She put her hand out and pulled them up.

"Oh that hurt. Skye, remind me to never let you pilot again. You almost killed every single one of us."

"Sorry little one. I use to pilot airplanes when I was young, but that was when my mother was still alive. I'm kind of rusty when getting back to it, but to be honest, would you have wanted me to help you two get off the island or not?"

As they then lifted themselves up, the sound of pounding hit alongside the outside layer of the now totaled machine. Once a hole was made, a red hand quickly ripped the shell open. Coming through was a beam of light as well as the person who made the opening. Skye ran to him and leaped into his arms. He then made a smirk remark.

"So... did you enjoy your swim? I didn't know you liked to get wet."

Skye looked at him surprised. He looked at her messy hair and then at her dress. He hooked his finger on the front of her dress to pull her closer, but Skye pulled back, placed her left hand on the front he hooked his finger on and gentle slapped him while blushing. Chibiusa then responded and recognized the person before them. She jumped in front of Skye.

"Skye, get back! This man kidnapped Rosa and..."

"Oh! You already met Proto man? Whew! That's a relief. So I'm guessing that Rosa is safe, right?"

"Wait! What? You know this freak?"

"He's not a freak. He's a good person. You just don't know that."

Chibiusa then recalled Rosa's words when she was left on Dr. Light's lawn.

_"Far from it! I got shocked and when I woke up, I found out I was here! Skye... why... why did you do this? Oh my back..."_

"Hold on! Skye... are you the same one Rosa was talking about?"

"I see that you've met her, so I'm going to assume you're this Chibiusa that I was warned about?"

She looked at her in shock.

"What the...? You're Rosa's friend right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Rosa told us that she was kidnapped by someone you knew. If this man is the same person, then why... why did you do it?"

She smiled and put her arms around Protoman's chest, bring herself close to him.

"The Prophet Magis said that Rosa is going to meet an inevitable fate during the war that is coming up. I had my love send her here to prevent such a thing. I asked for Protoman's help to protect her from this fate to despair. I don't care who that man is. However, I do know one thing. Yune and I... we summoned you and your friends... Sailor Moon... to find this false prophet and to have him exposed for the true evil he is. Yune!" The creature crawled to her and purred. "I'm counting on you. Take them to Dr. Light and gave them as much as possible. I got to get back to my country otherwise my father will suspect that I'm no longer in the castle. Be brave... and may Eris grace you."

Upon Protoman and Skye taking off, Chibiusa then felt uneasy.

"Eris? Did she just say Eris... as in Sailor Eris?"

_Dr. Light's home_

"Dr. Light! Someone's coming!" Auto came running into the house.

Dr. Light came out from his lab.

"What is it Auto?"

The green robot then pointed at the little girl and the older one with her that had the cat on her shoulders. Rock came out of the lab as well with Roll beside him. He was caught off guard from who they were looking at. He spotted Chibiusa.

"Usagi!"

"Megaman!"

She ran into the house giving him a hug. He looked at her in shock.

"What happened? How did you escape?"

Usagi then walked to the people in the house.

"Chibiusa, do you know them?"

He then recognized Usagi.

"Hey! You're that older girl I saw early that has the same ability as Usagi. Oh my, what happened to your dress?"

She then had an angry mark on her head.

"Chibiusa for crying out loud! Please help me out here and tell me what exactly is going on?"

_(To be continued in Scene 09...)_


	10. Scene 09

_**Special note from D1v1n4: Hello readers, this is D1v1n4 here to tell you about a mishap that we recently made. On Scene 07, Zephyr's flashback, the song being played in the event was called Anata, which translates to You. If any of you were confused by that, we're very sorry about the confusion. Anyway, thank you for continuing to read Megaman and the Fallen Senshi. The story, much like Sailor Moon, runs on Arcs, but only on two unfortunately. We wished we could continue the story of Rosa's journey with Megaman and the Sailor Senshis, but we would run out of music verses to use. The purpose of the music is meant to bring liveliness to the whole story, and if any of you have already figured it out, there is an in-joke being played here with the songs you see. I'll say it because to be honest, we did not write the songs from the start. Originally, each song in here was written and sung by Yasunori Hayashi from Acid Black Cherry, or if many fans are familiar with the works, he was the vocals for the music group Janne Da Arc. Ironically, the songs used from the band were created to help in advertisement for Capcom games and other merchandises in Japan. We do not own any of the music and we are not endorsed by their music group Avex. The songs are only meant to make the stories have either an anime or manga feel if you allow yourselves to get lost into the music like we did. We are sorry if we do end up offending certain fans. If you wish for no more songs to appear, then leave a comment for the chapters and let us know. We'll understand if that becomes the case. Anyhow, enjoy Scene 09. ^V^**_

Scene 09: Virus assault

_Somewhere in infinity_

Queen Eris receives transmission from her glass fragments that floated around her. She placed the record of Limbo she had received from Skye under her arm.

"Ah, Lady Eris. Looking ever so beautiful and strong."

"Magis, I see you have received one of the bodies that I sent to you to change your appearance and gain a new life. How is it?"

"It's a miracle, my savior!" He said excited. "It's much more stable than my original body, where I suffered from breathing problems. Also, I feel much young than I was as well."

She looked at him with her cold eyes.

"I need you to do me a favor." She opened the book and looked at the records and then closed it. "Magis, I need you to test my seed Rosa."

"You want me to test your heart? How so, my queen?"

"The war cannot commence until Rosa's powers have awakened and that she has realized her great potential and seize resisting my voice to her. Recently she fought my control and brought great dishonor to me. I want you ring up as much trouble as you can to give her something to test her powers on."

"And what of Dr. Light?"

"Let the old man be for now. I am still of need of his creations for the time being. They are the key factors in helping Rosa wake up from her deep slumber." She wiped her midnight blue hair which shined as if it was turning silver. "Give me a show Magis. Give me one that I will remember. Do this and you will be rewarded for your efforts. failure is not an option."

"I will do as you will, my wonderful Goddess."

His image disappeared from the floating glass pieces. Eris opened the records again and smiled.

"Hmm hmm hmm... Megaman... I see how powerful you are now. You might just help me as much as that foolish Wily and your naive creator. Go ahead and help her, my dear. For it will be you and your friends, as well as the sailor senshis that will give me what I truly want. Hmm hmm hmm."

_Dr. Light's Lab_

"Hey! You're that older girl I saw early that has the same ability as Usagi. Oh my, what happened to your dress?"

"Chibiusa for crying out loud! Please help me out here and tell me what exactly is going on?"

Chibiusa then looked at Usagi, who gave a unusual frightening feeling to the house. Chibiusa then sighed and filled her in with the situation they were know in. After filling her in, she and the kind company took her to see Rosa, who was still connected to the computer. Usagi looked at the silent body laying across the table, as wires decorated her body almost to resemble Ashura. She walked over to the table and placed her hand on Rosa. She had no pulse.

"Rosa... is a robot?"

The monitor then reacted to Usagi's voice. Rosa's sprite then appeared and walked to the center of the monitor. She had a register look of joy across her face.

"Usagi! You came back!"

Usagi, of course, knew the figure was talking about Chibiusa.

"For crying out loud! My name IS Usagi too!" She said with an angry mark on her head. "Chibiusa, please tell her what exactly is going on right now?"

Rosa responded to Usagi's reaction.

"Oh... Tsukino-sensei... I'm sorry about that. I must have forgot that you and Miss Serenity have the same name."

"Tsukino-sensei?" She then started to blush and giggling. "Oh dear, this is the first time treated me as a teacher."

Rosa looked at her shyly.

"I'm giving that title because of your history of battles you entered in from your home world." Usagi looked at her surprised. "You are the legendary Guardian of Love and Justice, right?"

"Ah ha! Oh my, I didn't think you would appear as a young apprentice. I must be getting popular so fast, I don't know what to say."

Chibiusa sweatdropped from Usagi's response to Rosa's comment. She then looked at Rosa's body.

"Rosa, are you okay? What happened?"

"I... I don't know, Miss Serenity. I was okay at first, but suddenly I then felt... I felt that I had lost control of my own body. It was almost as if there were strings pulling on my arms and legs and hooks attached to my lips. It was so painful, I couldn't scream until I saw what I was about to do to Rock." She turned her attention to Rock, who was looking at the screen. "Rock, do you hate me for what I did?"

He looked at her and then at her body.

"Rosa... it's not your fault. Whatever did that to you was the one responsible for what happened today. Please don't be hard on yourself Rosa." His eyes then reflected sadness. "I've been there before. I'm not proud of the guilt or the regret if you should know."

"Rock... Tsukino-sensei..." They both looked at her sprite on the screen. "I... I want to get stronger. I want to protect the people I love. Please... help me."

Dr. Light then walked over to the monitor and then checked the program analyzing her program. As he looked at it, he saw the item detected on Rosa's registry.

"Rosa... I think I found the program that might that caused you to go berserk today. Tell me, when your father turned you from a fragment of the Chaos worm to the form you now inhabit, do you recall the name of the program he placed into you?"

"Come to think of it, yes I do." She looked at herself. "The program that Daddy gave me was meant to help me store my memory as well as some parts of my original program for when I get connected to a computer. He named the program XZephyrRosa, after the program he use to help raise me with called Zephyr. What about it, Doctor?"

He looked at her shocked.

"Rosa... the code on this program... it mirrors the program that started the Roboenza incident."

"Roboenza?" Usagi asked curiously. "What's that? An illness?"

He looked at her and then replied.

"Yes, of course, Miss Tsukino. Roboenza is a virus that had a terrible outbreak not long ago and infected only robots. The fact that this program is in Rosa puzzles me. Wily is the one who created the virus and released it to the whole world. So why does Rosa have its code in her memory program? Could the virus have been started from... no... even though Robert was a hypocrite as Rosa told me, I'm sure he would stoop this low to stab us from his grave. Rosa, do you remember the Roboenza outbreak?"

"Yes I do. My big sisters Lily, Holly, and Snowdrop were infected by this virus. When they collapsed suddenly in public, I remember how upset and mad Mommy was when they fell like flies. We were out shopping when this happened at Laguna mall filled with hundreds of people present. When my sisters fell ill, the people panicked because they thought Roboenza could be spread from robots to humans. However, because Mommy deemed us as humans than robots, the whole public did not know the truth of them getting sick."

"Tell me something Rosa. When the outbreak came, did you ever get sick once or contract it off of one of your sisters or anyone else?"

She looked at him and then laughed.

"No... I never got sick at all. I was thankful for it, but my mommy wasn't happy at all. I was with my sisters when they suddenly got sick. She yelled at me, calling me a demon because all the other robots got sick, but I didn't. You think it has something to do with the program my daddy gave me?"

"I don't know if that's the case Rosa. However, if this is the true source of your problems, then we might have to remove it to save you."

Roll then reacted to Dr. Light's answer.

"Wait! Wouldn't that clean Rosa's memories of her family and everything she had gone through if you remove that program?"

Rosa realized what Roll was talking about and then started to panic.

"Dr. Light, Roll is right. There has to be another source besides my memory files. Are you sure that's the only thing your application picked up from my system files?"

"Yes Rosa. According to the program, it says that this file happens to be infected. If this file is the cause of you losing control of your own body, then we might have to remove it."

"Dr. Light! Don't do it!" She looked at Chibiusa. "Miss Serenity, help me! If he removes my files, I'll lose everything, even the memories of me being with Daddy."

"Rosa..."

Dr. Light looked at the program's code carefully.

"Rosa, please consider the risk you are taking. If I leave this file in your registry, we could end up losing you for good if the file completely infects your body."

"I know Doctor! However, if it does come down to my memories being removed, then please take my body and destroy it."

Usagi and Rock looked at her in shock.

"Rosa, what are you saying?"

"Rosa, don't you even care about the feelings of those who still care about you? Think about what you just said!"

She now had tears coming from her eyes.

"I already did."

"Rosa?" Usagi clinched her fist horrified from her answer.

"Listen to me... everyone. If that one file is truly infected, then by all means take it away and destroy it. However, once it has left my body, I beg of you to please let me not be brought back to life. What I mean by this is that if you bring me back, I won't be the same person you are talking to as of now. My family still follows the honor code of Daddy, even through death. Where he comes from, if something unavoidable were to occur to anyone in the family, the person fallen to this fate has the right to how they will live their final moments of life. In my case, if you remove my memories to save me, then please get rid of my body once the memories are gone. If Mommy were to discover what had happened to me, she and my sisters would make sure that their act of vengeance would be carried out until every single person presence in the loss of my memories would be destroyed. If that is something that were to happen after my memories were gone, then that's something I wouldn't want to take down with me at all. I love Mommy just as much as I do with Daddy, but I wouldn't want to decide who I care for more: my family... or my friends..."

Usagi then started to tear up.

"Rosa no... your fate... it sounds too much like his fate. That's the dumbest thing you could ever say Rosa! Sure you would be willing to die to protect us and your family, but what do you think will happen to those you have left behind? They'll have to live with the memories of your death every single day of their lives if you go through with such an act. Rosa, when Usagi and I escaped Wily City, we came here not only safe and sound, but bearing news from someone you hadn't seen in 15 years."

"15 years?"

"Rosa, do you remember being friends with a sprite that looked like a younger version of your father? He had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and wore a red male kimono. His name is Zephyr. Do you know him?"

She looked at Usagi surprised.

"Zephyr? You mean... Daddy-sprite? Oh my! He's alive? I'm shocked, but what is he doing on Wily's island?"

"Rosa, 15 years ago, when your father removed the program from his computer, he placed him on a CD and threw him in the trash to see him completely destroyed. However, Wily saved him and ever since that faithful day, he's been serving him as his computer sprite. Rosa, we met him and discovered that he misses you dearly."

"He does?" She looked at her body and then at Usagi. "Usagi, how do you know that he still cares about me? What if Wily set you up to lure us back to his home?"

"Rosa, he still has a picture of your original form. It's the one you're taking the form of right now."

She clinched her hands and jumped in shock.

"He still remembers me? Oh my! I don't understand. When Daddy gave me my new body and had me walk around in it... I asked him what happened to Daddy-sprite." Her eyes looked down and then away. "He said that he left me and went away to somewhere else. I didn't know Daddy had tried to destroy him."

"Well that's proof that he's still alive. Anyway, Rosa, you must live! You have to because he wants to see you again! He loves you as his kid, even though his memories of how your father treated him were not pleasant."

"Daddy-sprite..." She turned to Dr. Light. "Please tell me that you'll find another way."

He scratched his head and then looked at Rosa's body.

"I think there is a way to isolate this virus and have you still keep your memories. However, this has to be your choice Rosa, since you wish to control your life to you free will."

"I'm listening."

"Rosa... what I'm going to do is dangerous. I can isolate the virus by locking your memories and then go in and remove it from your program. However, the risk is high because the virus could be apart of your memory since you came from the Chaos Worm. Would you be willing to risk it all to be cured?"

She looked at him with her mind made up.

"Yes! Let's do this!"

Usagi and Chibiusa breathed a sigh of relief from her answer as well as Roll, Yune, and Auto. Rock, however, was deeply worried.

_Rosa... I hope you know what you're doing. Because if you're not sure, you could be risking everything you cherish in your heart._

Seconds turned to minutes, then to hours. Rock paced outside of the house watching the sunset and the moon slowly rise. As he paced more. Usagi came to him. Roll had gone and bought ten dresses, three being sleeping gowns, for Usagi and the same for Chibiusa, so Usagi was now wearing the new dress she had received as well as some new shoes.

"Wow. For a robot, I've never seen one with emotions that resembled a human."

"Miss Tsukino..."

He looked at the moon. She looked at it as well.

"The moon looks exactly the same as the one from my universe."

He looked at it with sad eyes.

"So... you're from the moon?"

She pointed at herself confused and then scratched the back of her head.

"Oh about that... according to Luna, a cat I use to take care of, my past life original came from the moon. Hints the name Sailor Moon."

"Oh... how odd. You remind me of him. He came from another world beyond the one we live in."

"Who?"

"Oh... his name is Duo. He was a guardian, but he's different from you and Miss Serenity. He was actually a robot that had a rather large arm with huge armor on." He looked at the moon again. "I wonder if he's from the moon, but from this universe."

"What was he doing here?"

"A long time ago, a meteor crashed to the earth that had this essence called evil energy. He came here to take it back and destroy it so that it would never cause any harm to anyone. He was kind of like you sort of."

"How so without the armor and the large arm?"

"It was his heart. He had an obligation to make sure that the essence he went after would never be used to harm anyone from any of the planets he would go to. You kind of remind me of him since you carry the title of guardian."

"Oh don't make me blush silly! I'm probably not as cool looking as him and not big as him as you think."

"I know that. It's just that your desire to do good is something that we shouldn't feel ashamed about." He looked down. "I'm a failure to Dr. Light."

She jumped up shocked from his words.

"Oh come on now. Why did you say that?"

He looked at her.

"Usagi, I'm bond to something that I cannot allow myself to break at all. Whenever Wily comes and causes trouble, all I can do is stop his machines, but I can't bear myself to kill him. To break one of the laws of robotics would place Dr. Light in danger of being an enemy to both the kingdoms of Brigsan and Calendula." He looked at her and then at Chibiusa, who was inside playing with Roll. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"I want to protect everyone as I was built to, but... how am I suppose to stop Wily without breaking one of the laws? Chibiusa told me in our first encounter that my troubles would have ended if he would have been killed. Still... I was programed to fight robots and to stop them. Nothing in my programming says that I have free will to not only destroy robots, but humans too. Miss Tsukino, I need someone to help me. This is guilt I'm feeling every time I fail to stop him."

"Rock..." She hugged him, feeling as if he were a child. She thought about the battles and the memories she had from her universe. _What do I do? This world Chibiusa as well as every else are in... its in worst condition than ours. I wonder... wait! That's it! _"Rock! Let me and my friends, as well as Chibiusa fight with you and your friends!"

He pulled back from her surprised.

"Miss Tsukino?"

"You and I fight for the same reason, Rock! We fight to protect not only the people we love and care about, but for love and justice. You fight Wily to keep him from harming anymore innocent people. When I become Sailor Moon, I fight for the sake of all who are counting on me." She clinched her fist and looked at Rock. "Let's fight together... for the sake of everyone who count on us. And besides, if you're concerned on confronting Wily, then let me deal with him so that the thoughts don't linger in your heart forever. Is that okay with you?"

"Miss Tsukino... are you okay with attacking a human? Wily might do evil things, but he's still human. Are you sure you'll be okay with that? Killing an old man? I mean, what enemies did you actually fight from your home because Wily might be different than them."

She looked at him in shock.

_Oh my gosh! He's right. The enemies my friends and I would battle. They were always not human... damn it! Now I'm swimming in guilt just like him. What now?_" She looked to the sky as the moon was fully up. "Mamoru, my love... what do I do?"

"Huh?"

"Oh... Mamoru... he's my love and future husband. I got separated from him when I was sent here. I wonder if he knows I'm okay?"

_Back below Dr. Light's lab_

"Rosa... I have means to ask..." He said as he was checking her memories.

"What is it, doctor?"

"What can you tell me about this Zephyr sprite Miss Serenity spoke of?"

"Oh. Well, I'll tell you. A few months after my daddy made my form, he created zephyr, a program that followed his command to comfort me and to show me affection. He never spoke to me whenever Daddy was around. However, the day he did talk for the first time, I could tell that he was different than before. He was upset with Daddy and did not appreciate the way I was being brought up."

"I see... tell me. What is the deal with his name anyway?"

"Oh about that. Zephyr was a title my father use to have since he came from a interesting line of samurais from Japan. It's odd though. I looked up the name in secret and found that Zephyr means the west wind or a gentle breeze. It also could mean any of various soft light fabrics, yarns, or garments or something that is airy, insubstantial, or passing. I found that odd for my daddy to call him that, but I feel as if I have missed something when researching the name."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm... oh I forgot again. I'll have to ask you later when it comes back to me... I hope it does."

He smiled and then looked at the monitor as the application started extracting the partial substance from Rosa's mind.

"I hope this work... no... what am I saying? It has to work..." He looked at Rosa's body and recalled her plead to him before she changed her mind by Chibiusa's words.

_If that one file is truly infected, then by all means take it away and destroy it. However, once it has left my body, I beg of you to please let me not be brought back to life._

"I don't want to let it come down to that. for the sake of everyone here, I must make sure she remains the same without lost formats or any type of damage inserted into her.

_Back outside of Dr. Light's home_

A Russel in the bushes stirred Rock and Usagi's attention. Rock stepped in front of Usagi.

"Whose there?"

The voice answered back to him.

"It's an honor to see you in person... Megaman."

Rock and Usagi were now on guard. Usagi had her brooch ready while Rock put his fist close to his chest.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"I can't, my friend. You see, my Goddess has asked of me to remain in the shadows until the time comes for her awakening."

Usagi then yelled to the mysterious body.

"Who will awaken?"

The person laughed and then left them a message to them.

"I'd be checking on Princess Rosa before I'd ask that question, Sailor Moon." She became surprised from his response. "She might need you very soon enough. Heh heh heh..."

"Princess?"

The russel shook again, which Rock and Usagi took the opportunity to give chase. However, the figure was no longer present. As they looked around, they heard a siren from the house.

"Whoa!"

"What's going on?"

Chibiusa rushed outside with Roll. Roll then spoke up.

"Rock! Miss Tsukino! It's Rosa! Please come quick!"

_Dr. Light's lab_

Dr. Light stood yelling at the screen as Rosa's sprite was lying down unresponsive.

"Rosa! Rosa! What's wrong?"

As the company from above came down to the lab, Rock ran to Light's side.

"Dr. Light! What happened?"

"The program that I tried to remove released a unknown virus onto my computer and Rosa fought back to get rid of it! But the virus jumped into her and merged with her! She passed out while my program was still trying to extract the virus and now my computer has locked up."

Roll panicked from the news.

"That's not good. What if the virus destroys her sprite and she reverts back to her original form from the chaos worm? Dr. Light, the virus is tearing her to shreds! Cut the power supply!"

"Roll, I can't do that! We can't cut her off by force! She'll be destroyed as well as the rest of my computer's memories." He turned to Auto and Rock. "Someone help me find the wires linked to Rosa's drivers!"

They rushed and grabbed the wires from under the table she lied on. After pulling them out, Chibiusa saw what they were about to do and rushed to get in between them and Rosa's body.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Chibiusa, stand back. Rock, Auto and I are going to input the energy waves from Rosa's drivers and directly shock her awake. If we do this correctly, not only will it stop the virus, but it will get her out of the computer's memory."

"You can't do that! You might destroy her body!"

Roll ran to Chibiusa and grabbed her arm.

"Chibiusa, listen to him. We either stand still and watch Rosa be destroyed or try to risk it and save her. Besides, remember her plead before you talked her out of it? I'd rather let them do something than have her turned into a vegetable!"

_Within the depths of Rosa's mind..._

"Whoa! What's happening to me? I feel like something's wrapping itself around me."

A voice responded to her.

"Oh... so you can feel my presence? Good. I was hoping to hear you say that. After all, don't you want to be awaken, my dear sweet child?"

Her eyes diluted with fear from realizing who was talking to her.

"Is that you..." The figure slowly appeared before her. "...Magis?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"My dear Princess, why are you trying to change your fate? Don't you want to become stronger?"

"You... how did you get into my head?"

He chuckled and then looked at her.

"It's simple really. I hacked Dr. Light's computer to find a fragment of your programming from the day of the Chaos Worm's attack 15 years. From there, when I saw what Dr. Light was doing, I attacked his computer to wipe it out to keep him from destroying you."

"What do you mean?"

"Rosa... Lady Rosa... that fragment he is trying to get rid of... is the fabric of your being... your spirit. You remember what your spirit has the power to do, right? It has the ability to create stars... as well as destroy them. Don't you remember receiving it when Sailor Moon fell to this world? I'm sure you felt it not long ago, did you not?"

"Wait... that pain I felt today... is that suppose to be apart of me? That can't be right. I'm a robot!"

He chuckled again.

"You poor thing... I guess you haven't figured out that this body you have right now isn't your real body. In fact, 15 years ago, when I was called by the Goddess herself to find and somehow awaken you, I had no idea that you came in the form of a unknown computer worm. One that is said to have no origins from this planet whatsoever, the one said to be from an alien civilization that somehow made its way to Earth!" She looked at him now angrily. "Rosa... you weren't suppose to take the form of a program, you were suppose to be reincarnated. However, someone intervened and made you into this. We don't know who they are and how they did it, but now we seek to release you from this useless shell and to give you your own body once and for all!"

"So by you awakening me, you plan to kill me for good? Do you have any idea that there's a chance it won't come out the way you want it to go? A program can't be turned into a living person by mystic powers!"

"Yes... but a program housing a living soul can! Now die again and be reborned Princess!"

_Outside Rosa's body_

Yune runs down to the lab and jumps on Rosa's body.

"Don't you dare shock Lady Rosa!" She yelled as she hunched her back up in a frightening stance.

Dr. Light as well as the rest of the company backed away in shock. Usagi looked at Yune.

"Yune... you're just... you're just like Luna and Artemis! What is it that you're doing?" The small jaguar cub turned to the screen and hissed at it. There was now static stretching across the screen. "What the...? Rosa! Where did she go?"

_Back in Rosa's mind..._

Rosa jumped back and forth to avoid his attacks.

"It's no good! I can't fight him in this state! Daddy never programmed me to fight, so how am I going to stop him?"

He laughed as he attacked her with a wave of ones and zeroes.

"Heh heh heh! Die Princess and be properly reborned just as the Queen wants you to be!"

Washed back by the ones and zeroes, Rosa started to cry.

"Oh no! What am I going to do? Yune! Eeeek!"

The screen suddenly cleared up where Yune and the company could see her and the virus. Yune yelled at the screen.

"Rosa! Quit crying at the moment! Can't you see that your high frequency screams cleared the screen?"

Rosa then looked back at the screen and saw Yune in the image among Dr. Light as well as his robots and Usagi with Chibiusa.

"Yune! Everyone!"

"Rosa, transform into Sailor Eris and fight back! Don't let that virus erase you!"

"But Yune, my hairpin isn't here!"

Yune looked at Rosa's body and quickly pulled the pin out and called forth the pendulum.

"Hang on Rosa! I'm sending it to you!"

"Huh? How? Don't you need a code to input or something?"

"Not if I do this!" She stabbed the pendulum into Rosa's head, which cause the sprite to yell in pain. The company panicked from seeing Yune's actions. Rock ran and grabbed the cub.

"You crazy cat! What are you thinking?"

Rosa grabbed her head from the pain.

"Ow! Yune! Are you trying to kill me too?"

"Rosa! Stop yelling back and place your hand on your head."

Rosa felt her head and suddenly, she felt a smooth figure sitting in her hair.

"Oh! Yune! Thank you!" She turned towards the virus before her. "CHAOS ROSE POWER! MAKE UP!" With light around her, Rosa had then transformed. Her sprite now wore the sailor suit her body had worn. "I won't stand for someone who attacks one of my friends and allow them to get away with it!" The virus sent another wave of ones and zeroes at her, but she quickly jumped out of the way. "Pretty Guardian of Chaos and Discord in a Sailor suit! Sailor Eris has arrived! For attacking the one who showed me hospitality, thou shall be judged!"

"Yune! What is this?" The virus yelled at the screen. "Would you betray the one who sent you to bring her back from being three to one? To hell with this! Die child!"

Rosa hoped back and forth from the monitor, as she jumped, she saw a strange code rush through the area. It created a fog, but the ones outside could see what was happening. The virus jumped back and looked around frantically.

"What the hell? I can't see anything! Where did this blue fog came from?"

Rosa looked through the fog as she slowly walked through it.

"A fog program? Is this another virus... or is Dr. Light helping me out?" She then saw the virus before her and quickly grabbed her hair pin. "I got you! CHAOS ROSE PENDULUM!" Upon using her attack the virus had been destroyed. As she looked around the fog started to clear. She spoke to the screen. "Yune! What happened?"

Yune as well as Dr. Light looked at the screen and Rosa, who had transformed back. Dr. Light gasped form the symbol shown on the center of the computer screen that flashed before them.

"The symbol of mercury?"

Yune looked at it confounded.

"That's the symbol of one of the Sailor Senshis! But how did it end up on Dr. Light's computer?"

Usagi looked at the symbol and whispered to herself with relief.

"Ami... oh my gosh! She's alive!" She looked at Chibiusa. "Chibiusa, one of the Sailor Senshis are alive!"

"Wow. I wonder how she got onto the computer..."

Rosa suddenly felt weak and fell down. She looked at Dr. Light. The sirens that had died out when the virus attacked had returned.

"Dr. Light... your program... help me..."

"Oh no! Rosa, hang on!"

Yune jumped out of Rock's arms and back onto Rosa's body. Uasgi say that their relief was cut short.

"Rosa! No... we can't let this happen..." She placed her hand on her chest and felt something in one of her pockets. "What? Oh my! It can't be!" She pulled out the object. "A pen for transforming into disguises." She looked at it and then recalled Zephyr. Then turned to Rock and the company. "Wait, what if the only way to save her is to wake her up with a familiar voice?"

Rock turned to her.

"Do you have any ideas on how to wake her up?"

"Yes... however, I need you to trust me on this one. Yune, please, stay at my side as well as Chibiusa's. We're going to need your support if this does work, but back fires."

Yune looked at Usagi.

"How odd for you to ask such a request since I only listen to Lady Rosa. What is it that you're planning to do, Usagi?" She saw the pen in Usagi's hand. "What are you doing?"

She quickly inhaled and yelled out.

"I'm going to transform! Dr. Light, have you and your robots get out of the lab. What I'm going to do could hurt your eyes if your nearby." He nodded and had Rock as well as Roll, Auto, and Rush leave the lab. She then threw the pen into the air. "MOON POWER!" A bright flash of light filled the lab. "Change me into... Zephyr!" Her form then took on the appearance of the samurai sprite she and Chibiusa had met. Using his voice, she ran towards Rosa and spoke to her. "Rosa! It's me! Please open your eyes!"

"Daddy sprite?" Her form was now going out of the monitor and back into her body.

Usagi then yelled to her in the form.

"Rosa! Give me a reason to fight for! Now if you made up your mind... then please Rosa... WAKE UP!"

The body jolted shortly after Usagi yelled this. Rosa rolled to her side and looked at Usagi disguises, which then faded back to Usagi's original form.

"Miss Tsukino?" Chibiusa jumped with joy as Yune and Usagi breathed finally relief. "Was it... a dream?"

Chibiusa lunged towards Rosa while Usagi scratched her head.

"Oh thank goodness you woke up! Do you know how many years you've stolen from my life for the panic you caused?"

"Oh... I'm sorry. Where's Dr. Light and everyone?"

She gave off a gentle smile and then sat up. Dr. Light, Rock, Roll, and Auto ran back inside filled with relief that she had survived.

_First base of Brigsan - Alaska_

A young girl sitting in the mighty base breathed with relief while attached to a machine.

"Phew! That was close. I don't know who she was, but she needed my help." She removed the visor from her head. "Who was she? She wore a sailor suit and called herself the guardian of Chaos."

Another person then entered the room.

"Ami? What happened?"

"Oh Rei... I'm okay. There was something I had to do. Sorry about that."

"Thanks for causing the panic. Because of you, I lost meditation thanks to the sirens. What were you doing?"

"Oh... before I answer that... Rei, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Was is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a sailor senshi named Sailor Eris?"

_(To be continued in Scene 10...)_


	11. Scene 10

Scene 10: Ami and Rei in a tough spot

_First base of Brigsan - Alaska_

A young girl sitting in the mighty base breathed with relief while attached to a machine.

"Phew! That was close. I don't know who she was, but she needed my help." She removed the visor from her head. "Who was she? She wore a sailor suit and called herself the guardian of Chaos. And the bigger question is what was she doing in the computer mainframe?"

Another person then entered the room.

"Ami? What happened?"

"Oh Rei... I'm okay. There was something I had to do. Sorry about that."

"Thanks for causing the panic. Because of you, I lost meditation thanks to the sirens. What were you doing?"

"Oh... before I answer that... Rei, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Was is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a sailor senshi named Sailor Eris?"

She pushed her hair back and let out a quick puff of air.

"I've never heard of her before. This doesn't look like Japan and the history doesn't resemble our's at all. Since when is Japan being watched over by a robot by the name Yamato man? What is this place?"

Ami got up from her seat and walked towards the window of the room they were in.

"Rei?"

"Hmph! What is it?"

"Do you think... that we're here to become senshis again?"

_Sailor Moon's universe - Three weeks before Usagi and Marmoru's wedding - Hikawa Shrine_

A miko sits before a flame and meditates quietly. As she meditates, a voice emerges from the flames as they started to grow.

_Don't look at me! I don't have my mask on. To look at me would be death._ The miko jumps back covering her eyes and looks at the flames. Once she is far from the heat, she sees a woman filled with sorrow. The spirit starts to talk to her as she put her mask on. _Do not be afraid. I do not mean to disturb you, but my presence brings a sense of urgency. Will you listen to what I'll say?_

"Who are you?"

_I am a soldier of my lord. I came bearing a warning to you to give to your friends. A powerful foe is coming. One that I cannot fight by myself. They come.. bearing a heart of sin. They have come... for vengeance._

"What?" The miko then pulled out a slip of paper. "I don't know who you are, but be gone spirit!"

_Rei... _The miko looked at the spirit shocked as the entity started to cry.

"You... you know my name?"

_I beg of you Rei... please... do not leave her side... or else my sister will take her in quick wrath..._

"What... what are you?" She dropped the slip of paper.

_I don't want her to do this... but if you don't warn her and the others..._ the figure then started to fade. _...you'll surely be consumed by her heart._

The flames continued on as the flame then shrank back to normal. Rei fell on her knees.

"Consumed by... her heart?" She then looked up as the flames then died out. Standing back up, she turned around and went outside. "That woman... long silver hair... grey eyes... and paled skin... previous enemies we've fought in the past were normally non human. However, her presence felt gentle, but still frightening. What did she mean by that?" She looked to the clear blue sky. "I pray... that we won't have to fight anymore. If we do, then when will it happen? Should I call Usagi and warn her and the others?" She then shook her head gently. "Probably just a trap. It's best that I ignore it. Besides, I'd hate to spoil the mood. Usagi and Mamoru have been waiting for a long time for their special day."

_Another universe - After the sudden summoning_

"Ami! Ami wake up!" Rei shook the short hair girl next to her as they had awaken on a blanket of snow. She looked around the area and saw countless seas of pine trees stretching to the distance with white covering on the top. Wearing her bridesmaid dress, she tighten her arms around herself as she had figured out that the atmosphere was surprisingly cold. Colder than that japan normally has. "Where are we? *cough!* *cough!* Ugh! This cold air is burning my lungs! What is this place?"

She grabbed Ami and picked her up, as the young girl was now hazy in her mind.

"Rei? Ah! So... so cold!" She looked around as she was shivering in her dress. "What the...? What is this place? Where's Usagi and the others?"

Rei gritted her teeth in frustration and clinched her fist.

"That woman from the flames... she knew this would happen. Is she the new enemy we have to face? No... that can't be! We lost our Senshi powers after the events of Chaos. What's going on here?"

The sound of huskies barking followed to their location. A traveler spotted them in the middle of the area and immediately saw them freezing. He pulled over to help them. He was a bit confused when meeting them due to what they were wearing.

"Excuse me, ladies? May I ask what you're doing here? This is private property and... what are you two wearing? Wedding clothes?"

Ami immediately spoke up from seeing the man.

"Excuse us, but please tell us, what country is this?"

"Country? I wouldn't go so far to call this a country. Alaska is indeed one of the 50 states of the United States of America, but..."

"Wait! What did you say?"

"Huh? The 50 states?"

"No! The name of this state. What state is this?"

"Alaska. Why do you ask?"

Ami and Rei looked at him shocked. The man went on to brag about how great the weather was, but the girls weren't listening. He then stopped and turned around. A large company of men in military uniforms approached him while wearing masks over their faces. The leader, wearing strips on his uniform, approached the traveler as the man tried to run.

"Halt civilian!"

"Gak! G-General Frost!"

"Who gave you permission to cross into Brigsan's base? All violators will be arrested if caught on the training grounds of our Military base without a proper Military ID."

"Oh! General Frost! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that! I came here by accident, kind sir. You see, I'm a Scientist who is trying to continue the studies of my late Mentor Dr. Olirus by studying about the unknown factors that could somehow be linked to the singing meteor. When I was viewing the Moon tonight, I saw two stars fall from the sky and I came here to see what they could have been. When I reached the sight, I found these two girls here freezing. Please have mercy on us! I didn't mean to break the law General! I was trying to save them from the harsh elements of mother nature."

The general, who appeared arrogant and unconvincing by his posture, looked at the two girls who were next to the scientist. He walked over to them and then stopped.

"You..." He said pointing to Ami. "State your name."

"Oh... okay. Umm... Ami Mizuno."

He then turned towards Rei, who looked at him annoyed by his tone of voice.

"Now you state your name."

"Hmph! Rei Hino."

"Heh heh heh. Two Japanese girls... wearing what? Wedding Dresses? What kind of silly joke is this?"

He grabbed Ami's arm and patted her side. She shrieked from his sudden grab. Rei ran up and punched him.

"Don't touch her, you pig!"

He got up from being hit across the head.

"That's rather bold of you bitch! Do you how many years you'll serve in prison for attacking a head commander of a military from another country?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "No passport IDs. No Visa. And definitely no warm clothing accessories. To make things worse, you both may be considered woman in your country, but here you're nothing more than underage minors. What brings you here? Are you spies from Calendula sent to act stupid to trick my men and I?"

Rei placed her arm between Ami and the pompous general.

"Listen you! I don't know what's going on, but we're suppose to be at a dear friends Wedding right now in Japan! However, we don't know how we ended up here! So before you go acting all tough, help us get home to see her again!"

"Bah! Over my dead body! Men, take these three morons and lock them up. I've grown irritated of their presence."

As he walked away, the men handcuffed both the scientist and the two cold girls. They rode up to the base and threw them into the prison cells, but not without giving Rei and Ami warm clothes and shoes to wear. As they sat in the prison cell, the scientist searched the cell for a sharp rock that may have chipped off one of the walls. Rei looked at him and responded uncaring.

"If you're trying to dig your way out of prison, you're the biggest idiot there is."

He turned and looked at Rei and Ami, who was trying to keep warm by keeping her arms crossed int front of her body.

"Dear child, I'm not trying to escape." He found a giant rock, picked it up and threw it at the wall in front of him. He then searched the fragments and found one that fit the size he was looking for. "What I'm doing is making use of my time."

Ami looked at him as he went close to the left wall near the cell door.

"Are you going to count the days that pass? I think that's what most prisoners do, right?"

"I could do that, but I won't. You see, there's something I found 10 years ago that I've continued to look into long after my mentor's death. And what I am writing down is the formula on whether it was possible that the singing meteor carries a unknown announced message not from the lyrics of its songs, but from the rhythm of the songs themselves... and then... BAM!" He said nearly causing Rei and Ami to jump. "The meteor returns long it has passed over and slams right into the earth. Just like the first one 10 years ago, I am now questioning on whether the second singing meteor will fall to the earth just as its brother did."

"Singing meteor?" Ami asked curious as she then sat on the cold bed in the cell.

"Oh... you've never seen the singing meteor before? Why my dear, I'll tell you about the meteor." He started writing a formula on the wall. "The singing meteor is said to be one of the most interesting meteors to pass the earth and then after some time has passed, where humanity has forgotten it, it returns and hits the planet; leaving a giant crater as if to mark it for its foolishness. The thing about this meteor is that the night it first passed the earth, it placed the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I remember it well. I was out in the park watching the sky while Dr. Olirus was busy in his lab working on how to come up with a reason why creating robots would be a terrible idea for humanity. I found it strange that after the meteor passed the sky, it returned nine months later when Brigsan attacked the city of Poppy, Calendula. I don't know why it crashed down like that, but I have a bad premonition that if the second one is like the first, it will come crashing down on the earth nine months from now."

Rei then sat on the bed with Ami, but rested her left cheek onto her right hand with the left arm under her right elbow.

"What is it that your trying to get to here? Besides being kind of crazy."

"I have a feeling... that this meteor sings when it passes the earth... because it's trying to call someone. When I heard the lyrics of the first meteor, it sounded like a song meant to call out to someone like a child or some sort. The song... I do not know why... but it called our planet Mother, which I figure it was about with the lyrics it said. In our culture, much like majority cultures around the world, mother's would sing to their children to bring them comfort and that they would recognize them as the parent. However, what bothered me about the song was that the song might have a deeper meaning. And if that's the case, then I'd like to know what that meaning was 10 years ago." The stone he used then chipped from writing too hard of the wall. He walked over and picked up another shattered piece. "You're right at calling me crazy. In fact, its because of this crazy obsession that I was banished from returning home to my country in Sweden. I'd like to go home, but the King of Calendula would have my head if he ever received news about me coming back into Europe."

He turned his back to the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the cold floor. Ami spoke to him while he sat depressed.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"It's no use! It'd take me forever to figure out the true meaning behind that meteor. By the time I figure it out, I'll be an old man and probably more zanny and driven insane than Dr. Wily himself!"

He dropped his head into his hands and started crying heartbroken. Ami took a look at the wall and examined the codes he wrote down.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Hmm.. *sniff* yes dear?"

"These formulas... when did you start thinking about them?"

"Oh! If you want to know... these formulas are from Dr. Olirus's computer. They arrived onto his hard drive the night the first singing meteor passed. I'm trying to figure out what this is before I analyze the threat at hand. However, When I copied the formula onto my flashdrive a few days after his death and the bombing of our university, I saw these symbols scattered like this. I've been looking at them for the last 15 years trying to figure out what they mean, but alas, I'm going to rot up in this freezer unable to find what I was searching for."

Ami looked at the wall completely covered with variables and mathematics from top to bottom. She then noticed something.

"Hey... have you seen this?"

He looked up.

"Many times." He got up and look at the wall. "I have seen in every formula I've memorized that each one has a letter normally not used in mathematics. That's what caught my attention when I first saw this." He wiped his tears off his face and then went to the clean wall. "Now my dear, there is something you should know. When I first saw these symbols, they weren't scrambled like the ones on that wall you're standing in front of. In fact, they were written almost as to be a command prompt. You know, going from left to right, but on separate paragraphs. Like this:

R09D-75W96G

O80O/67I89O

S01N+82T90K

A67O*10H74I

M45T-31Y63L

Y32F/98O69L

S12E+85U82S

W90A*91G85A

E74R-08O30I

E63I/96K02L

T84A+52I01O

C07M*49L68R

H81H-70L61M

I00E/34H59O

L86R+27E78O

D79E*19R00N

"I have no idea what these mean. That's why I've been working on trying to figure out what kind of formulas they may be. If I can figure out this mystery, then I may be able to bring this mystery to a close for my mentor's sake."

Ami looked at the stacked formulas and scanned them. Rei yawned.

"Man, you are one of the most weirdest people we've met by far. You remind me of Umino with those glasses, but your mentality could give Souichi Tomoe a run for his money. And who knows? You might have won by the looks of it with your obsession over meteors that sing and stealing from computers that once belonged to the dead."

He turned to Rei, as bits of his personality were insulted.

"Young lady, I'll have you know that I didn't go to my mentor's lab to steal from his computer. I came to this classroom to save something that he asked me to do from the will that was read to his widow and all that attended his funeral, thank you very much. I didn't understand why he had me do such a thing, so I fulfilled his dying wish and rescued everything from his computer as quickly as possible. As I was leaving, I saw from the fourth floor of university building Brigsan soldiers invade the building before bombing the location. I was reluctant that he built a hidden passage way from his classroom back to the city because if those soldiers would have caught me, they would have surely killed me. I now see why he wanted me to find these and get them off of his computer. I suspect that Dr. Olirus might know something about the singing meteor and that's why he sent me to protect his data. Someone might have had the same feeling he did and had the soldiers head to the university to might his computer clean. Since then, I've been nothing more than a scientist traveling the world. On the run from what I'm guessing could have been a crime I committed against Brigsan."

Ami put her hand on the symbols and traced her hand down, starting from the first letter of the formula. Upon this, she took the rock she was holding and started writing something. The man turned around and looked at her. Rei looked at her as well, curious to what she was doing?"

"Ami, what is it?"

Ami then took her hand and traced over the next letters in the first formula and wrote down more and then the last letters until she stopped. She then backed away and looked at what she had written. The scientist suddenly looked at the formula and then at what Ami wrote down. He smiled, started to laugh, and gave out a cheer of joy.

"Ami, my dear, you've sovled the riddle. I now see what the formulas were trying to say." Ami didn't answer him. "Speechless? Come now dear! You're a Godsend. What I wasn't able to accomplish in 15 years, you were able to figure out within a moment. You should smile. For now you know what the formula's created on the night of the singing meteor." Ami didn't respond. "Hmm... Ami? Ami, my girl, what's wrong?"

She slowly turned to Rei with a registered look of shock, as her face was now pale. Rei got up and ran towards Ami, as Ami then leaned forwarded. Almost hitting the cold floor, but being caught by Rei before her head could reach it. Rei spoke to her surprised.

"Ami! Ami, are you okay? What's the matter with you?" Rei then looked at the words that Ami had written down.

ROSA MY SWEET CHILD DO NOT FEAR I AM HERE WITH YOU GO KILL HER GO KILL SAILOR MOON

"Wh... What the... What the heck? What is this?" She stared at the message with disbelief "No way... this can't be... not again!"

The sound of giant metal doors then opened up. The sound of footsteps followed. Rei turned around while holding Ami. The scientist freaked out from the person behind them.

"Oh no! This can't be happening! Did Dr. Light finally compromised with Brigsan?!" He panicked and screamed. "No! I can't die here! Please don't kill us! We're sorry! Truly we are!"

Rei looked at the person standing from the other side of the cell. She picked up Ami and had her put her left arm over Rei's shoulders. The person on the otherside appeared as a midget with a Eskimo hood clothing on, bearing a tank on his back. Another pair of footsteps then followed. Next was a man wearing what seemed to be a metal helmet with fire burning on top. Both persons had something in common. They had metal on their arms and their bodies sporting a giant letter R on their chest. The Eskimo like figure then started to talk.

"Umm... excuse me?" He said shyly poking one finger against the other. "Are you all okay?"

Rei looked at him confused.

_What the...? What is this... this child? And the other one... what's going on?! What world did we land in?!_

The scientist then yelled out at them.

"Thomas! I can't believe he did this! How could he have decided to start working alongside of Brigsan's royal army?! That hypocrite!"

The small person then looked insulted.

"What did you say about Dr. Light?"

"You heard me, robot! So tell me, when did he sign the contract to sell his soul to the devil? Was it nine months ago and no one knew about it?"

The figure with the fire head then spoke up.

"How dare you insult Dr. Light? Who are you to say such horrible things?"

"Me? My name is Dr. Anders Windstid! I'm the great apprentice of the greatest scientist to live of all of history, Dr. Olirus! He was the man who was going to make sure that scraps of metal like you never saw the day to walk in metal shells that resembled humans until his life was stolen by the cruel hands of the Goddess of Chaos herself!"

"Olirus? That hypocrite? How can you say that without even knowing what he did in secret?"

"My mentor was not a hypocrite! How dare you say such things about him? He was the kind of man who would never follow the same mindset as your monstrous creator and that devil himself, Wily! What gives you the right to call him a hypocrite?"

The figure in the Eskimo appearance then turned towards the fire headed figure with a look of worry.

"Fire Man! Stop it! This is going too far! Remember why we came here? We came to this base to watch these three civilians, not cause trouble."

The fire headed one then turned to the small figure.

"Ice Man! Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Fire man then pointed at Dr. Anders. "This man is one of the students that were poisoned with the thought that robots are not allowed to exist! Besides, he needs to know the truth! Remember when we ran into Roll a few days ago? She spoke of a robot she and Rock ran into who claimed to have been created by Olirus in secret from the fragment of the Chaos Worm. We both know that Olirus wished for us to never exist at all and yet he went behind his beliefs and created her! His demon spawn!"

"Fire Man! Rosa is not a demon spawn. She's just like us, except her programming is just much more different than us, that's all."

"Hmph! If that's your way of saying that she was built to shatter every law of robotics, then go on ahead."

Dr. Windstid didn't respond back. He was now in shock.

"Dr. Olirus... built a robot... that defies the laws of robotics? No... I refuse to believe that! Why would he preach that robots are bad and then go and do that? That doesn't make any sense? Surely Dr. Ivy might know something about this."

Rei, tired from hearing their rambling, then reached from the cell bars and grabbed Ice man's tube that was attached to his head to the tank on his back. Ice man then yelped from her pulling at the tube. An anger mark appeared on her head, making flames come off of her body and scaring Dr. Anders and Fire man himself.

"Alright! I don't know what's going on, but I'm not interested in listening to your endless babble! Look, my friend here isn't feeling well. Can you please send a doctor down here and help her? There's someone we have to find, and I don't plan on spending the rest of my life trapped in a foreign country military base!"

"Ow! What are you doing? Since when are humans more stronger than robots? Okay! Okay! We'll get help for your friend." She let go of his tube. "There's a machine upstairs that might be able to help her by analyzing what might be wrong with her body. I'm telling you the truth. Goodness you're scary!"

Ami put her hand on Rei's hand and picked herself up.

"Rei, it's okay. I'll be fine." She smiled back at her and then turned to Ice man, who was crying terrified from Rei's aggression against him. "Umm... excuse me but do you work here?"

He wiped his tears and looked at her, who smiled back at him. He felt comforted from her presence. So he then spoke to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Hang on a second. I need to clear my eyes."

Ami looked at the metal on him and then asked.

"Are you a robot?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, yes I am. I'm Doctor Light number 005, Ice Man. Hee hee, please to meet you, Ms...?"

"Ami. Ami Mizuno. It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Ice Man."

"Oh, uhhh... Ice Man will be fine. You don't have to call me with Mister." He looked at her hand and saw that her hand was turning blue. "Oh my! Fire Man! Open the cells now! Ms. Mizuno is freezing."

Upon the cell being released, Ice Man and Fire Man immediately rushed Ami and Rei upstairs. Dr. Windstid, however, walked out of the cell and looked to the ceiling. He clinched his fist.

"Dr. Light... for your sake and mine, your robots better have spoken of a lie. Because if it is true," He then looked back at the solved code. "I'm going to have no choice but to destroy that abomination. Such a stain should be cleansed from my mentor's life. I want him, just as the rest of my friends, to be remembered for being a wonderful and honorable swordsman as well as a brilliant scientist... not for being put on the marked as another hypocrite in the line of science."

Upon reaching the fourth floor, Ice man brought both Ami and Rei to the room and placed Ami in the chair in the center of the room.

"This device was recently created to scan for any type of ailment you might be suffering. Now the general and his best soldiers are out patrolling the area around the base, which means that this should be safe to use while they're gone. Now sit tight. I'm going to turn on the machine."

He wrapped tape around her and Fire Man started the computer program to scan her. Seeing that she was cold, Fire Man ran down to the furnace to see for any leaks. After repairing some damaged areas on the furnace, he called to Ice Man.

"Hey, the furnace had a small leak, but I fixed it. That's probably what caused her to become cold so fast."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. However, I'm looking at Ami's results and I see something unusual has come up."

Rei looked at the screen and saw that Ami's blood level had suddenly dipped from the blood vessels being thinned out. Worried, she stepped out of the room and went down to where the furnace was. Fire Man gave her the thumbs up, but when she looked at the flames, an image should to her. Fire Man backed away from the flames as they started to grow.

"Whoa! What is this? I fixed the leak, but why are the flames growing so huge?!"

A scream was then let out, causing Rei to fall down.

"What the...?!"

The image then spoke to her as she tried to pick herself up.

_Sailor Mars... you and Sailor Mercury will become the first to fall by the powers of the Heart!_

"What? The Heart? Hold on! Who are you?!"

The image then faded. The sound of sirens then went off. Ice Man spoke on the intercom.

"Code Red! I repeat! Code Red! We've been hacked! All personnel deactivate your computers! I repeat! This is not a drill!"

Rei looked up and suddenly the doors closed up, locking her and Fire Man in the area of the furnace. Fire Man then looked at the door.

"What the?! The doors!" The flames then suddenly sparked and coming out of the furnace. "Oh this isn't happening, is it?!"

He and Rei backed away from the growing fire until their backs were to the doors. Rei tried to meditate, but realized that the flames weren't responding back to her. The sirens continued to go off.

_Oh no! I can't seem to channel my powers into the fire. Is this the effects of this unknown world we've arrived into? Elements we controlled back in our home don't work here?! This can't be! Damn it! _Fire Man then ran towards the flames and grabbed the sides of the furnace. His metal was now changing colors. "What?! What are you doing?! You'll melt in that intensive heat!"

"What other choice do we have?! The furnace is controlled by the master computer at the top of the Alaskan base! If the computer has been hacked, it means that the master computer is under the attacker's will. If they plan to take out our defense, they need to control the other programs connected to the computer, meaning everything here in this base."

"Are you kidding me?! If no one here has control of the programs... we're going to be fried alive! There has to be another way!"

His foot slipped.

"Ah! I... I can't keep this up! Ice Man! For crying out loud! What are you and that comatose girl doing up there?!"

_Back where Ice Man and Ami were..._

"Ami! Ami! Oh my gosh! Can this actually happen to people?! I thought I only happened in movies!"

Three computer engineers then ran in.

"What's going on?! Is the master computer okay?" They saw Ice Man shaking Ami. "Hey, are you okay?"

"It's no good. She passed out while connected to the diagnoses when the master computer was attacked. The commands I sent through aren't getting to the other side. It's as if the command prompts aren't reading them. Please, everyone, help stop this virus and quickly track it down before it disappears. I'm going to go help Fire Man. If we don't get the doors open, he isn't going to be the only one to be roasted!"

Ice Man quickly ran out to the furnace area. As he was out, the three engineers quickly checked the main screen. Upon typing on the computer, Ami's mind woke up. In a world composed of ones and zeroes passing by.

"Where am I?" She saw the numbers changing from ones to zeroes and then repeating the process all over. "Am I... in the master computer?" She grabbed a few numbers and shaped them with her hands into a booklet. "Delta computer main frame 900. I'm guessing that's the name of the computer. Oh odd. What am I doing here? Maybe I need to find something..."

A voice then came to her.

_Ami! There's no time to wonder how you got here! You're the only one who can help her!_

"What the?! Whose there?!"

_My name isn't important to this point, but you must listen carefully. An ally you have never met before is in need of your assistance. I beg of you, Sailor Mercury... help her! In order to save this base you are in, you must stop the virus that has wrapped itself around not only this computer, but another one. It broke through its firewall in order to gain access to the private IP address on its hard drive to find her and it plans to destroy her very being. Please, you must stop it now! Otherwise, it will take this base as well as everyone in it._

"Wait! Who are you?!"

_Hurry Ami! Rei doesn't have much time before it's over for her! The same can be said for the one you need to save!_

"Hold on! How am I suppose to save her?! I no longer have my Senshi powers!"

_Ami, I break the seal bound to your soul as well as the seal on Rei and the others. With the words coming to you, please shout out the name. Then, wake up and get your crystal. The real battle will be starting soon_.

"What?!" She felt something wrapping around her. "This overwhelming power... am I... being given my powers back?"

She clinched her hands hard. A symbol of Mercury appeared on her head. The zeroes then started to create a portal that lead to a battle happening to the otherside. Ami then raised her hands up and aimed at the center of the otherside, where a little girl sprite was fighting a formless enemy.

"It's no good! I can't fight him in this state! Daddy never programmed me to fight, so how am I going to stop him?"

"Heh heh heh! Die Princess and be properly reborned just as the Queen wants you to be!"

"Oh no! What am I going to do? Yune! Eeeek!"

"Rosa! Quit crying at the moment! Can't you see that your high frequency screams cleared the screen?"

"Yune! Everyone!"

"Rosa, transform into Sailor Eris and fight back! Don't let that virus erase you!"

"But Yune, my hairpin isn't here!"

"Hang on Rosa! I'm sending it to you!"

"Huh? How? Don't you need a code to input or something?"

"Not if I do this!"

"You crazy cat! What are you thinking?"

"Ow! Yune! Are you trying to kill me too?"

"Rosa! Stop yelling back and place your hand on your head."

"Oh! Yune! Thank you! CHAOS ROSE POWER! MAKE UP! I won't stand for someone who attacks one of my friends and allow them to get away with it! Pretty Guardian of Chaos and Discord in a Sailor suit! Sailor Eris has arrived! For attacking the one who showed me hospitality, thou shall be judged!"

"Yune! What is this? Would you betray the one who sent you to bring her back from being three to one? To hell with this! Die child!"

Ami looked at the virus and saw the buffer overload it was carrying.

So that's the virus control the master computer. It's no wonder I couldn't see it when I was connected to system. It After it attacked this computer, it immediately jumped to another one. However, it looks like that computer has a protector to keep it safe, but it I need to help her. She must what the voice was talking about." She then let out her attack. "MERCURY AQUA MIST!"

"What the hell? I can't see anything! Where did this blue fog came from?"

"A fog program? Is this another virus... or is Dr. Light helping me out? I got you! CHAOS ROSE PENDULUM!" Upon using her attack the virus had been destroyed. As she looked around the fog started to clear. She spoke to the screen. "Yune! What happened?"

Yune as well as Dr. Light looked at the screen and Rosa, who had transformed back. Dr. Light gasped form the symbol shown on the center of the computer screen that flashed before them.

"The symbol of mercury?"

Yune looked at it confounded.

"That's the symbol of one of the Sailor Senshis! But how did it end up on Dr. Light's computer?"

Ami, who looked from the otherside, then saw the scenery changing around her. The numbers were disappearing and before her was the ceiling with the lights beaming down on her. She slowly lifted her hands and touched her head. The visors were still on. Realizing that she was back in reality, she immediately disconnected herself from the machine. The sirens that were sounding off had died out.

"Phew! That was close. I don't know who she was, but she needed my help." She removed the visor from her head. "Who was she? She wore a sailor suit and called herself the guardian of Chaos. And the bigger question is what was she doing in the computer mainframe?"

The doors then slid open.

"Ami? What happened?"

"Oh Rei... I'm okay. There was something I had to do. Sorry about that."

"Thanks for causing the panic. Because of you, I lost meditation thanks to the sirens and by the way, I almost lost my life while you were up here taking a nap. What were you doing?"

"Oh... before I answer that... Rei, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Of all the time that I was about to become fired dumplings, you got to ask a question now? Was is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a sailor senshi named Sailor Eris?"

She pushed her hair back and let out a quick puff of air.

"I've never heard of her before. Which reminds me, can you look up Japan's history here? I want to know if this is the same Earth we came from and that if we're in the future or something." Ami got up and walked to the computer, which was now back to normal. She searched the history of the country and found an unusual description about it. Rei tilted her head confounded. "This doesn't look like Japan and the history doesn't resemble our's at all. Since when is Japan being watched over by a robot by the name Yamato man? What is this place?"

Ami got up from her seat and walked towards the window of the room they were in.

"Rei?"

"Hmph! What is it?"

"Do you think... that we're here to become senshis again?"

Rei suddenly sensed something and ran to Ami. She pushed her down. Hitting the floor, three metal knives flew through the wall and hit the computer screen. Suddenly, the sound of shredded metal followed as the wall was now being cut open. Rei and Ami looked up and saw a giant opening being formed. After the sound had died out, the cut out piece was then kicked straight at them, where they both evaded the flying cut out. Upon getting up, the smoke then died out. Voices carried from the silhouettes still in the smoke.

"Aster, you overdid it again."

"Sorry Marigold. I can't be still now. You know what must be done. Destroy the main system controlling the master barrier and this country is easy for the taking. Once Lily, Holly, and Snowdrop take out the other bases, then we can regroup and gang up on the last standing base. I wished Daffodil had joined us for our mission."

"Still, consider the fact that Rosa might be here. We need to get her out of enemy hands now, which means taking out every defense system until we find her. If she was kidnapped, then we need to save her from where ever she is being held in. Our interest is to survive, not to win, okay?"

Rei and Ami then called to the figures after the smoke cleared. Both were wearing skin tight suits. Aster wore the purple suit. Marigold orange.

"Hey! Who are you two?!"

"Are you the ones who hacked the base's main frame?!"

They turned to the girls and frowned at them. Aster then spoke up.

"Okay, now I'm pissed off. Since when did that pompous jerk Prince Eneras of Brigsan hire a group of assassins that copy our style?"

"He's a great fool to hire humans against us, since we're not humans at all."

Rei and Ami then placed their hands close to their chest until a bright light illuminated from their hands.

"We don't know who you are, but how dare you come at us without reason."

"For the sake of Usagi and the others, we must win."

They then raised their hands with the lights from their palms.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

They transformed into their sailor senshi forms.

"The guardian of Fire and passion, Sailor Mars! You will back down from attacking this steadhold! And with Mars Power, you will burn!"

"The guardian of Water and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! One with wisdom must use it for the sake of humanity and the world! I'll wash you down with Mercury Power! And when your head is cooled, you'll be truly punished!"

As they faced their new foes, Aster then smiled.

" Ah ha ha ha! Oh how ordinary! You call that original? Hired assassins that dress in sailor suits. Well then, let's make this interesting. You ready Marigold?"

"Ready when you are."

"Okay!" Her arm then changed into a chainsaw. Marigold's changed into tonfas with rocket launchers at the end of the set. "You both better be ready, because when we're done, people will have to carry both your blown off pieces in trash bags!"

The chainsaws reeved, which made Ami and Rei panic and run. Ami then screamed as Aster and Marigold chased them.

"CHAINSAWS AND TONFAS ROCKET LAUNCHERS?! I THOUGHT THAT ONLY HAPPENED IN MOVIES!"

Rei ran alongside of Ami and screamed as well.

"WHO CARES?! JUST DON'T LET THEM TOUCH! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?! DID WE FALL INTO THE FIRST LEVEL OF HELL?! OH GOD!"

_(To be continued in Scene 10...)_


	12. Scene 11

Scene 11: The arcade

"Hey!" Yelled Aster as they chased the two sailor senshis. "Get back here and fight like real fighters! If you're hired warriors of the kingdom of Brigsan, then put up your fist!"

Ami and Rei ran down the hallway while covering their heads. Aster was cutting down the walls of the base, releasing rubble to fall in all directions while Marigold was blasting the stairways, cutting off the escape routes.

"This is not looking good Rei! Their attacking everything we pass! At this rate, they'll level the whole military base if this keeps up! What do we do?!"

Rei looked at them rather surprised while still running and shielding her head from the falling rubble. They weren't like any of the foes they have faced before.

"Ami, they're not human! Do you know what that means?!"

"What Rei?!"

"Think! You're the brains of all the senshis! You must have an answer that might be able to save us!"

As they ran, cut sparking wires fell from the ceiling into their area. Ami saw a quick staircase up ahead.

"Rei! I have an idea, but we have to act fast!"

"Okay, what is it?!"

"Keep running to the stairs! I'm going to face both of them!"

"What?! Are you insane?!"

"Trust me Rei! I know what I'm doing!"

"For Usagi and everyone's sake, you better be right!"

Rei continued on, but Ami stopped and faced Aster and Marigold. Aster took her chain saw arms and clank them two times.

"About damn time! Now let's see whose better? Flower Shower or a bunch of sailor suit girls."

Ami then summoned a harp into her hands. Marigold looked at what Ami had did shocked.

"That girl... she just brought forth an item that she can't conceal in that uniform of her's. What is she up to?"

Aster laughed.

"Oh sweet goddess of all that's holy! What are you trying to play? The world's smallest harp?"

Ami stroked the harp and then called forth.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!_" _A surged of water appeared and shot straight at the two robots.

Aster and Marigold jumped up as water started to cover the floor. Ami then summoned forth a block of ice and jumped onto it. Marigold then yelled out to the girl as they landed back onto the flooded floor.

"That was quite careless of you, green horn! Do you plan on taking your life before you complete your mission?"

Ami frowned from her response.

"You should look first before you call incompetent."

Aster looked at her and then heard a spark crack. She looked at the wires hanging cut fresh from the ceiling.

"OH YOU LITTLE... MARIGOLD, JUMP OUT NOW!"

"What?" The water then started to glow. "Oh my lord!"

The scream of the two robots flowed from the sound of the electricity coursing through the current. As the water receded, Ami jumped off the block and wiped her forehead.

"Phew! Thank goodness it's over."

Rei had returned and with Ice Man and Fire Man with her. Ami turned around.

"Ami! What happened?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry. I doubt they'll attack us again."

Ice Man and Fire Man then ran towards the robots lying on the wet floor. The weapons of the two robot girls returned back into their arms. As Ice Man and Fire flipped them over, Ice Man then jumped up surprised. Ami then ran to him.

"Ice Man, what's wrong?"

He pointed terrified from what he was seeing.

"Miss Mizuno, do you know who these two robots are? I've never seen them before, but I do know they are not with Dr. Light nor Wily or Cossack. Who are they that they contain such dangerous abilities?"

"If I do remember correctly, one of them might have said the name of the group they came from." She put her hand under her chin with her other hand supporting the elbow of her arm. "I think it was Flower Shower."

He looked at her shocked.

"Flower Shower? Hold on! That's the name of a flower shop back at Dr. Light's home. What are a group of unidentified robots doing working as terrorist and attacking one of Brigsan's bases?"

Rei then walked up to him, but felt uneasy when walking towards the two robots on the floor.

"What can you tell us about this "Flower Shower" anyway?"

"From what I heard, it's suppose to be a shop run by a kindhearted owner with her four daughters here in the United States and also a shop ran in Calendula in Europe by the owner's sister and three nieces. I'm a little worried now. This girls... could they be the same ones from that company?"

"It doesn't matter now. We need to find out about this enemy as much as possible before we rush off to fight them."

Fire Man then turned around. He heard the sound of footsteps and hand clapping. As Fire and Ice Man as well as the two girls were distracted, Aster and Marigold secretly got up and escaped without them knowing. Rei and Ami put their arms in front of their bodies as the figure then appeared before them.

"That was quite impressive, my dear pretty soldiers." A young man, in his mid-20s appeared dressed in a royal garb with a face that appeared cold, cunning and calculating. He had mid short brown hair with dark eyes and carries a broadsword by his side. He smiled towards looking at Rei and Ami. However, when he looked at Ice Man and Fire Man, he frowned. "You two dumb bots can't do anything right, can you? After all, was it not I who helped you and your brethen escape the wrath of the W. R. A. (World Robot Alliance) in exchange that you convince your creator to work with the royal army?"

The two robots frowned from his response.

"What are you talking about? We never asked to be apart of your army!"

"Yeah! The only reason why we're here is because you pulled in some corrupted robotist who were expelled from their days working alongside of Dr. Light just to sabotage not only him, but to get at him using us!" He placed his hand on his neck. "Using exploding collars is a dirty tactic to get people to work alongside of you! Am I right, Prince Eneras?"

Ami and Rei looked at the robots confused.

"Prince Eneras?" They said confused.

Ice Man then answered them.

"He's the heir of the royal family of Brigsan. King Enel is currently bedridden, so his son has stepped in and calling the shots in everything happening in the country. For a while now, he's been threatening Dr. Light to come work for Brigsan to help keep the world a much better place. The one problem with that is that Eneras is a ruthless war mongrel that we can't allow Dr. Light to meet in person and make any contracts be signed."

"Wait! Are you saying that the United States is under the powers of a kingdom? When did this happen?"

Eneras felt surprised and laughed.

"You poor angels. You both must have been living under a rock or probably come from another world to not know that the Americas have been under Brigsan's rule for five decades now."

"Fifty years?" Ami exclaimed shocked. "What's going on?! Is this the same Earth that we know of it, or is this a bad dream we can't wake up from?"

Eneras rubbed his head and looked at the group.

"I think I've had enough of this petty ignorance game." The general they had met earlier then arrived with his soldiers surrounding the four warriors. "I'm sure you lovely ladies have already met one of my faithful men, General Frost. I heard you've both been quite troublesome since he found you a few miles in our territory. And because you've helped two terrorist wreck one of our most powerful bases, you and the robots will be escorted to the palace to be questioned until I find out where your true intentions lie. As for Dr. Windstid, he will be helping Brigsan now that we've cross reference his background and connections towards the late Dr. Olirus. Now let us be on our way. I've received news from one of my messengers that Dr. Light will be paying me a visit in five days with his so-call family. I look forward to it. You both should as well."

_Back in Dr. Light's home - outside in the yard_

Rosa sat outside, unable to sleep after the ordeal she and the others had gone through. Dr. Light had gone to bed after fixing the hole head on Rosa's head when Yune stabbed the hair pin through. Even though Rock and the others had gone to sleep as well, Chibiusa had trouble sleeping from the ordeal, as it recalled memories of her home being attacked. She wanted to be close to Rosa as possible to keep her safe. Since the day that she first landed in the New World, she felt a strong obligation to help Rosa as much as possible now that she discovered when Rosa obtained her powers. She had gone to see Rosa, with a cup of water to give to her sitting on a plater she made from using Luna P.

"You feeling okay now Rosa?" Chibiusa handed Rosa a cup of water.

"Yes, I'm okay. Oh my head..."

Rosa gently touched the hair pin on her head. Still feeling sleepy, she almost slouched over, but Chibiusa grabbed her. The sun had risen from the distance.

"Rosa, please take it easy. You look almost as if you could go into a comatose state again."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I was just thinking about that awakening I had." She frowned as if to indicate pain. "Oh fantastic. I have an itch."

"Well, don't just announce it. Scratch before it pesters you more."

"It's not on the skin or inside my circuits, Miss Serenity. It's in my heart. My heart has been hurting for some time since ten years ago, long after Daddy died. I sense that my daddy must have made me by accident, but one part of me says it was intentional. Though I don't know how to prove it since he is not with us."

"You know? For a robot, you seem to question yourself a lot. Is this the kind of world mankind could of have back at my home? A world where robots had feelings and a heart?" She saw Rosa's lips move, but not words came out. "Rosa?"

Rosa was looking at the sky. It had colors that reminded her of Zephyr.

"I could have swore I saw Daddy-sprite standing right over me, watching me and pleading for me to live. It's odd though." She took a sip. "This may sound odd, but to be honest, I always had a emotional and mental connection towards Daddy-sprite than Daddy himself and I just realized that. During the time spent before I received my body, I always felt close to him than my actual daddy. I always smiled at him because I thought that this was my daddy, my real daddy." She placed her hands over her chest. "It hurts though."

"Your heart hurts?"

"Yes. It's painful and I don't know why it has to be painful. When I heard my daddy's voice, I thought that it was Zephyr talking to me and that the voice I heard was his voice. I had no idea what he sounded like until he opened his mouth. At first, I was scared because he didn't appear gentle and loving when he started talking and I feared him... however, I should have known better than to assume such things."

"Assume what Rosa?"

"Assume that Zephyr was happy. When I always saw him, he never smiled once. He always had this angry look on his face. At first, I thought that he was just an angry looking sprite, but I should've known what was going on. The voice I heard was caring and loving, but the sprite before me didn't seem that way. The voice didn't match the appearance on his face." She shed a tear. "Now that Daddy is gone, he's all I have left. I don't have much of a good relationship with my mommy and my sisters. Mommy thinks I'm cursed and my sisters don't try to comfort me since they barely carry the emotion of comfort, so I was deemed as a black sheep to my family. If they're taking great importance towards me, it's because they feel that they're expecting some reward if everything goes okay with me. But most of the time, when I'm with them, I feel forgotten. I haven't heard from Daddy-sprite for so long. I wonder if he truly means what he told you and Miss Tsukino when you both were at Wily City."

"I'm hoping that he didn't take after that horrible old man from the last 15 years he spent with him. Otherwise, if he did lie, and we brought you to him..."

"Miss Serenity, don't say that." The water in her cup jumped from her quickly turning to face Chibiusa. "Regardless of the evil that he had to deal with for the last 15 years, I wouldn't assume that he would want to get revenge or any of that sort. If he knows that Daddy is dead, then he shouldn't be carrying that sort of weight on his back. However, if he has anything to be angry about, it's probably would be about me being given a robot shell after Daddy's death. I didn't know that Wily had him for that long, but I do know this: Zephyr isn't bad. If anything, he was exposed to a bad influence. Therefore, I don't hate him and I'm not afraid to go see him. So if time comes that I do see him again, I want to be strong in my heart so that he won't have to worry about me so much. And in honor of him, I think when I get upgraded... I want to have long hair as a symbol of strength. Sailor Moon has long hair and she's strong. Daddy-sprite has long hair too, I want to give honor to him for at least showing me affection... even though it wasn't his true affection."

"Rosa..."

Auto came out of the house. He had checked the email sent to the home. It had a water seal on the back of it that resembled a flame. Yune was sitting on his shoulder, but didn't speak up as Auto made the news out.

"Miss Serenity! Miss Ivy! We've done it!"

Chibiusa and Rosa tilted their heads confused.

"Done what?"

Usagi had woken up to see what Auto had read and then came out of the house with a smile on her face.

"We've gotten permission to visit castle Indra, where we'll be able to discuss the matter that you've spoken to us about, Rosa."

Rosa sighed with relief. They brought her and Chibiusa back inside and sat them down. They discussed the matter about how to prevent the next war. Then, Nine A.M. came by.

"Thank goodness. King Enel needs to know the matter at hand so that something may be done to avert the war. If we could gain an audience with him, we can convince him to try and make peace with the kingdom of Calendula. If I remember carefully, my sister Lily once talked about this. She said that there are two ways that Brigsan and Calendula can reach peace: Peace treaty signings or... oh I'm not sure if Skye will ever want that."

"What's the second one?"

"If we are to ever achieve true peace, another way that it can be met is if my friend, Princess Skye, were to marry King Enel's war mongel son, Prince Eneras. And the last time I saw her, she was with that person would eventually stun me and bring me here, and he's a robot just like her."

Auto spoke up looking scared.

"Princess Skye is the daughter of King Chrysanthemum, isn't she? So shouldn't he know about her true identity?"

"It may sound that way, but the truth is that the King doesn't know that. You see, Skye told me the night I was abducted that she was actually a robot. I was surprised at this because I thought she was human. She has the memories of her mother dying as well as when her previous boyfriend breaking up with her, so she should be human. Although I know the truth behind her, I have to wonder what's truly going on behind her background."

Usagi scratched her head from the discussion.

"Oh this is worst than I thought. I guess this actually is hell, isn't it? Well then Rosa, what's the best option we can use to save your home from going to war with Megaman's home?"

"Our best option were to see if a peace treaty can be met with both kingdoms. A marriage between the kingdoms might not be such a good idea because Prince Eneras prefers the presence of robot servants over humans while Skye deeply opposes his views. And the worst part about that is that if Skye does marry him, she'll lose the protection of the W.R.A. since the citizens, as well as her father, don't know that she's actually a robot. She's been marked as being human so it's apparent that the W.R.A. only deals with matters of robots and humans, not human monarchy. And if Skye's secret were to get out, war would surely be declared."

Rosa, as well as Auto and Chibiusa with Usagi then went down to the lab and pulled up a news article about the current activities going on at the head castle. Yune then spoke up.

"Now I've heard recently that King Enel is currently bedridden, so the likelihood of speaking with him in person might not happen. When we head to the castle, we need to be very cautious of his son's presence as well as his intentions. There's been a great rumor going around saying that robots are suddenly disappearing from the streets and then coming back up saying that they have enrolled in the Brigsan royal army. Some people have suspected that he's responsible for this, but to make sure that we don't endanger Rock as well as Roll, we'll either have to leave them behind or risk taking them with us. From what Rosa's sisters found out, the gate of the main castle has a built in sensor system that can detect any type of metal in any covering. Meaning, if anyone disguised as a robot were to go through that system with no metal object in hand, security could immediately apprehend you and take you away. The reason for this action is that the prince has suspicions on whether the any of King Chrysanthemum's messengers are robots posing as humans. Since Flower Shower are classified as humans, but deemed in the kingdom as super humans, he suspects that they're hiding something and plans to expose them and shame Calendula if they ever pass through the gate. I'm a bit concerned on whether we should bring Rosa or not because we can't just walk into their home without proof of what Rosa had heard. Failure to present evidence of a world conflict bent to happen to result to us being tried for acts of terrorism upon them."

"What are we suppose to do now Yune? It seems like we've been put between a rock and a hard place."

"If we are to present evidence that Calendula plans on going to war with Brigsan, then..." She hopped onto Rosa's head. "...our best bet is to take Rosa's memory chip, turning her into a sprite form again. Her memory files are within her chip so if we present it to the royal family, we might be able to convince them in trying to stop the war. Also, to do that, we should have Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon pose as assistants of Dr. Light. They have the pen that changes their appearance and also gives them accessories that would be needed for such a crucial mission, so they would be perfect for helping us out."

Chibiusa then turned to Rosa, who clasped her hand together.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry about that. I'm just a bit worried on whether this will work or not. To put me in my sprite form and to bring me to the prince is frightening for me. To be honest, no one, not even my sisters or my mommy, has seen my sprite form before after my daddy's death with the exception of everyone present in here. My daddy and Daddy-Sprite are the only ones who know about it. I mean, what if something bad happens? What if Magis is right? What if my fate is evitable?"

Chibiusa looked at her concerned. The four bodies were surprised from the sudden change of her voice.

"Rosa..."

"What if the war happens and all our greatest fears come true?" She clasped her hands and slowly walked over to the wall. Usagi looked at her confused.

"Rosa, why are you being such a worry wart?"

She turned to Usagi.

"Miss Tsukino," She walked to her and clasped her hands over her's. Her look of fear was written on innocent face. "Promise me..."

"Whoa! Rosa, what's wrong?"

"Miss Tsukino, I'm serious! If I suddenly do become what the prophet said, I want you to promise that you along with Miss Serenity and Megaman will stop me. I want to protect the ones I love, but I don't want to endanger them. For all of our sake, if something does happen to me, promise that you'll be there to stop me."

A sudden presence then came in and gently wrapped their arms around Rosa's neck.

"Sheesh! You worry wart! Don't go talking like it will be the end of the world if this doesn't work." Rosa turned to look. It was Roll. "You continue talking like that, you'll make us all scared. Besides, you have nothing to fear. As long as we're here, it's going to take more than just pure nonsense to make us all think that it'll come true. Right Rock?"

The four bodies then know that Rock and the others had came in while they were discussing the matter at hand. He nodded his head with a sad smile from hearing Roll's words. As much as he wanted to keep Rosa safe, he could see that she looked sad and displaced from her family. He then thought of something.

"Rosa, since we have time before we have to go see the prince, how about I take you to the arcade to settle your head? Miss Tsukino and Miss Serenity can come along with you want."

Yune then spoke up.

"Rock, as interesting as that may sound, Rosa must first complete her training with me before doing any type of-"

"You know where the arcade is?!" Rosa interrupted Yune. "I've been wanting to go there for some time now, but my sisters never wanted me to go there. They said it would fry my registery with the sound and lights." She turned to Chibiusa and Usagi. "Is it okay if we go to the arcade together?"

"Rosa?!" Yune yelled with a anger mark on her head.

Usagi looked at her and smiled.

"Okay kiddo!" She said with a cheery tone. "But to let you in on a secret, where we come from, I'm the Queen of the Arcade. If you want a quick match, you're on."

Rosa had a fascinated look pop up on her face.

"That's amazing. Being both a legend and an arcade master?! I better start training if I want to be as good as you!"

Yune sweatmarked.

"Rosa, if you should know, Miss Tsukino was very much like you in every way when she first became Sailor Moon."

She turned to Yune with a joyous look on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, my Lady. However, what I speak of is not of good experience, if you should know."

"Huh? I don't get it." She said dumbly tilting her head.

Yune sighed.

"Nevermind. Just ask her yourself and you'll see."

"I will!" She said pumped up. She turned to Usagi and put her fists in front of her. "Miss Tsukino, I heard there is a game called Darkstalkers at the arcade. It's a one on one fighting action game. When we get there, will you challenge me in that game? I heard it's the rave these days and everyone yearns to play that game in hopes of winning in special game tournaments held each year."

"Darkstalkers? That's a weird name for a game. I wonder if its like Lovely Fight from home. Well then, Rosa, I accept your challenge. Prepare to be owned by the master!"

"Yaah!" Rosa responded as flames grew around them.

Chibiusa sweatdropped with the rest of the company from hearing Usagi's reply.

"Gee, that's pretty bold of you to say considering that I'M the one normally beating you at the games and racking up the high score."

The flames snuffed out. Usagi turned to Chibiusa with an anger on her head.

"Chibiusa, shut it! This is the first time a sailor senshi trainee with a great sense of passion has honored my presence and treated me like an ancient."

"That's funny for you to say. I thought I was your first sailor senshi trainee."

"Oh come on! You know that bloodlines don't count!"

"What?!"

Roll then made a loud clap noise.

"Okay, before you go wrecking yourselves, let me get the cash so that you all can go crazy. Just do me a favor and don't cause a huge scene for us. I'd like to have clean hands, thank you."

_Continue? Arcade_

"Woooooowwww! Look at this place! It's really bright and loud, just as my sisters said, but it looks wonderful!"

"Goodness! This place is bigger than the Game Center Crown! Look at how far it stretches out!"

"I agree! So loud and bright!"

Rock and Roll continued to walk in as the three girls looked amazed. A man greeted Rock as they came in. Usagi and Chibiusa looked at him and had the same thought go through their heads.

_He reminds me of Bro back at the Game Center at home._

"Ah Hi there Rock! You here to check up on your arcade account and test your skills in Street Fighter again?"

"Hey there Branson. Glad to see your happy face again. I'm here showing some new friends around."

Roll turned and looked behind them. Usagi and Chibiusa were amazed at the machines presented in front of them while Rosa was running around excited.

"It seems that Miss Tsukino and Miss Serenity have fallen in love with Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars." She secretly chuckled at the expense of Rock, who was getting game cards for Rosa as well as Usagi and Chibiusa. "I bet my last coin they'll be surprised at one of the characters in the game. Oh! I'm so excited to see the expressions on their faces when they see me in the game."

Rock then came back with five cards.

"Okay Roll. Here's your card. I'm putting mines in my pocket and I'll get the other three while at it." Rosa, Usagi and Chibiusa then walked back to regroup. Rock came to them with the cards. "Okay Rosa, Miss Tsukino and Miss Serenity. Here are your cards. They have 100 points on them each. Go ahead and start exploring. When your done, meet me and Roll at the prize grabbing machine area. Then we'll see where to go next. Enjoy."

"OKAY!" The three girls said in a chorus after they had departed and headed towards some of the machines.

When Rosa headed to the third level of the game center, she spotted a crowd gathering.

"Huh? I wonder what's going on up here."

She then turned and saw a pattern of posters across the wall near her.

"Strengthy Swap Patrol? What's that?"

Branson then saw Rosa curiously starring at the poster as the crowd continued gathering.

"Snooping as usual I see." She turned to him confused from what he had said. He rubbed the back of his head and then smiled. "Oh dear, I guess I shouldn't have said that. That's one of the famous lines from that new game your looking at. The head of he Patrol in the game, Patricia Throwback, says that whenever she pursues one of the participating gamers. The goal of the game is to beat her before she beats you. It ends if she succeeds though so start practicing."

"What kind of game play is it?"

"Virtual action game play."

"Virtual?"

"Here come with me. We'll try to get you a better view of the game play. Ah! Made it! Here, take a look for yourself."

Rosa's eyes widen with excitement from the techno beat music laying as well as the lights dancing across the whole floor while she saw a character wearing a police uniform shooting robots and yelling at the beginning of the level STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW. The people playing were the ones in the cool prison uniforms either running from her or fighting her head on.

"This game looks so cool!"

"Surprised? It's the latest game and our most popular by far. It's called Strengthy Swap Patrol. You heard of it? Patricia is really cute even though she's the one you have to fight!"

Rosa looked more as the demos continued on.

_She doesn't have long hair and yet, she's strong too. Her color scheme reminds me of Megaman a bit seeing that she has a blue suit on. Still, does she really need a gun to look cool in two hands? Is she a robot or human? Matters not!_ "

"I want to try it too!" She turned her head and saw someone playing on one of the jet fighter game 1942. She then recognized him. "Hey there Rock!" He turned to see her with a smile on his face. "You came to play that game right? So what are you doing on the third level of the arcade?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't feel that I could live with myself to fight someone as tough as Roll in real life or in the virtual world. So I decided to play one of the earlier games they have up here like 1942."

Branson then saw Rosa with Rock and they discussed the functions of the new game. He talked about its game play.

"They call the Swap Patrol game a full immersion game. Games like that are called virtual reality games. It's one where on screen, viewers will see in action in 2D, but in the game, you'll be viewing the atmosphere in 3D. It gives you the feel that you're doing the fighting and let's face it, if she shoots you, it really hurts even though when you exit, you don't have that wound on your chest, but it sure feels like it."

Rosa's eyes lit up from more marvel of the words.

"Really? That's amazing!" She then ran to the crowd and started to crawl through the opening of the legs on her hands and knees. "I want to see it again!"

"Oh my! Wait!" Branson said from seeing Rosa slip back into the crowd.

Upon reaching the opening, she looked up and saw on the screen again the sprites jumping up and down against Patricia. She looked at one of the gamers testing the game with the visor over his eyes as he jumped and moved left and right constantly on a virtual plane. Patricia was displayed with him."Yikes! The images look so real! This is a game?! Goodness she's huge!"

As she got up, she saw the played fall back with his hand on his chest. He spoke up in pain, but with a tone as if he liked it. He wobbled back and forth.

"...One more time! Sweet Patricia, hit me again!"

Suddenly the crowd started to become upset as screams traveled back and forth with pushing and shoving to follow.

"No fair! It's my turn to play the next game!"

"What did you say?! I was here before you!"

Rosa soon found herself amidst an angry group fighting each other. As she scrambled and escaped the crowd, she ran to Rock, who grabbed her and ran back to the main floor with Rosa. Branson panicked from seeing the fight mob broken loose.

"Heeey! What's gotten you all?! Everybody, calm down!"

_Continue? Arcade - Main floor - prize grabbing machine area_

"Wow! That was a great game! I've never heard of the games here, but they sure were great to play." Usagi said amazed from playing the games on the main floor.

"You're such a sorry loser. You're not going to admit that I best you with Roll and Yatterman-2, are you?" Chibiusa said while holding Chun Li and Felicia plushies she had earned from having Luna P get her the toys.

"Quiet! You should be glad that Rosa wasn't here because if she was, I would have brought my 'A' game!"

"What? You held back? I don't believe you a single minute."

Roll laughed as they talked to each other. Rock then showed up with Rosa. The girls stopped talking and turned to see the two trashed persons.

"Rock what happened?" Roll asked from seeing Rock's hair standing tall as Rosa stood with him with her hair bunched up into a mess. Their clothes had dirt from the floor on them.

"Trust us Roll. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. For now, let's return the cards to Branson and go home. I'm all beat up. In a literal and metaphoric sense anyway."

"Arrgh!" Rosa said has she shook the dirt from her hair onto the floor. "I wanted to go at it! It was pretty amazing. Awwww..."

Branson then returned to see Rock with his company at the prize grabbing machine area.

"Hey Rock. You heading home? What a shame. I saw the cute but sad face of your new friend here and just wanted to give you this. It's our secret everyone." He handed a bag to Rosa. 'Here's a copy of the new game you've been wanting to play today, Chibi. I got this copy through secret sources, but because you've been kind, and adorably curious, I'll let you borrow it."

Rosa's face lit up as if she had gotten a gift from God himself.

"YAAAY! MR. ARCADE MANAGER, YOU'RE A NICE GUY! THANK YOU!" She said with a high pitch cheery tone.

As she waved back while they left, Usagi and Chibiusa tilted their heads confused.

"Rosa, what was that?" Chibiusa asked her.

She had a big grin across her small face and then answered her.

"It's our secret! Let's go!"

_Dr. Light's home - night time_

Rosa and the young girls then started setting up the game with the TV they had. As Roll read the instructions, Auto read the news online.

"Oh dear! The paper says there have been near riots at stores to buy the popular new game, Strengthy Swap Patrol. And it's caused fights at game centers. Wow! I didn't know games could be as violent as the characters they play as."

Rosa, with the final wire connected, got on her feet feeling excited.

"Alas, the time is now! Game system turn on! Yay!"

She hit the on switch, on the next thing that followed as a tiny explosion from the equipment that came with the game. Rosa screamed from the explosion. Surprised and concerned, Rock grabbed Rosa and pulled her away.

"What the?! Rosa, are you okay?"

"Ah!" She saw her right hand's index finger was showing the metal inside of her finger. "Oh no! You're kidding me! This can't be happening again! It's Daddy's DVR all over again!"

"Huh? Rosa what are you talking about?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Rock and the company.

"When Daddy was still alive and I was testing out the body he gave me, I got by accident in a way I could never figure out. However, when I came to discover I had hurt myself, my index finger was ripped open and the electric appliance I touched was totaled."

Usagi and Chibiusa looked at her speechless. Roll sighed.

"Well now that's coming out of the check book. I better go prepare a apology speech to Branson for what happened tonight. In the mean time, we better get to bed."

They nodded their head and went their way. As they walked to their rooms, Chibiusa took notice at a door locked a few steps from the room she and Rosa had shared.

_I'm guessing that's the closet. _She turned and saw Rosa holding her finger, looking at the bandage sadley. While looking at Rosa, Rosa looked at her and let out a quick grin. She smiled back and then the locked door they saw earlier opened up. Dr. Light, who they hadn't seen since they left for the arcade came out. He looked at the two girls and smiled and waved back as he closed the door. As soon as he had gone away, she and Rosa quietly ran to the door. She turned to Rosa and then whispered.

"During my time here, I've never seen this door open up. You curious as I am?"

"I am. But I'm wondering why he kept it closed the whole time and why Rock and Roll never opened it."

As they started to turn the knob, they cracked the door open and looked inside. They saw in the dark a red glowing item shining back at them. As they then opened the door more, something started to appear around the red item. It looked first as a glowing piece, but then turned into a red gem and after the door was fully open, there before them was a head surrounded by wires. A peaceful face with its eyes closed stood there untouched. Suddenly, footsteps came up the stairs. Rosa and Chibiusa turned around. Dr. Light gasped from there entry.

"Rosa. Miss Serenity. What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be in here. Come on out now." As they walked out of the room, he closed the door and locked it. "I'm sorry but you two are not allowed to enter that room. The same is for Rock Roll, and the rest of all here in this house."

Rosa kept her hands close to her lips a little scared.

"Doctor, what was that we saw on that table?"

He looked at her and new she had seen what was inside. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's my current work... actually, something is telling me inside my heart, it could be my last which is why I don't Rock or anyone else to see it until it's done. He's my next master piece that will let the legacy of robots and mankind continue on through the rest of history." he kneeled down and spoke to the two little girls. "Now you two, everything you saw in there, know that this never happened, okay?" They were confused about what he said but still nodded their heads. After wards, they went off to bed. He turned to the door. "It's not time for anyone to know about you just yet. There's much I have to do, but with this war about to erupt, will I be able to complete you before that happens?"

He then retired to his room. As they slept, a strange presence appeared and slipped through the locked door as a mist. The figure took form and standing at the table where the head rested, picked it up and held it from under its neck. She smiled.

"Alas, young warrior, your time will soon be here. Soon, you will awaken to see the awakening of perfect chaos." She placed the head back on the table and departed from the home, leaving a misty trail behind. "Now Patricia, go forth and bring my heart back to me."

_(To be continued in Scene 12...)_


	13. Scene 12

Scene 12: Storm clouds and the raging city

_Unknown location_

"All is set to go." A man sat in the darkness with his legs crossed. The moon in the sky had disappeared into the storm clouds that had then rolled in. "Okay little Princess. I see you were able to destroy the virus I sent after you. Now let's see how you'll fare... when you face an enemy from virtual reality."

_Dr. Light's home - Chibiusa and Rosa's room_

_**Beginning of Rosa's dream**_

_"Hmmm...? I see... something bright... light?"  
_

_Blurs scrambled across the sight of the awakening robot as they slowly started up for the first time. As the sight cleared, a man stood close looking down at the figure lying down.  
_

_"Ah... it worked. I never thought I could pull it off. It took me two years, but it's done." He put his hand on the figures forehead. "Good Morning Rosa."  
_

_"Your voice... who are you? It sounds familiar."  
_

_"Well I don't blame you if your surprised from seeing me in person for the first time." He smiled back at her gently. "It is I, Dr. Olirus. I'm your father." He said as he helped her off of the table and guided her to the mirror in the lab. Rosa looked at the mirror was confused. He spoke up. "I'm sorry about the appearance of the body. I couldn't find a hair dye that matched the color of your actual hair, Rosa. So what I did was give you orange hair instead."  
_

_"Ahhh... I don't like it. It makes me look stupid."  
_

_"Nonsense my child. You look beautiful as always. Now then, let me give you a walk through of the world you have entered into."  
_

_She then noticed something different.  
_

_"Wait... where's Zephyr?"  
_

_He looked at her shocked. He looked away and then replied.  
_

_"He's gone Rosa."  
_

_"Gone?"  
_

_"He... left us. I'm so sorry."  
_

_"Daddy-Sprite... left us? Daddy-Sprite..." She then walked over to the man and touched his head. "You have short hair. Why do you have short hair?"  
_

_"Huh? Oh... that's how my looks dear."  
_

_"Daddy-Sprite had long hair that was huge." She said spreading her arms out as if to exaggerate how large his mane was. "Daddy-Sprite was made to look like you, so why is your hair short?"  
_

_"Rosa I... it's a story for another time." He then bumped the table that carried his notes. "Ooops!"  
_

_A CD album dropped to the floor and landed next to Rosa's feet. She picked it up and looked at the cover. _

_"Acid Black Cherry: Recreation 2? Acid Black Cherry has more songs? I've never heard of Recreation 2, only Recreation. Huh? Daddy, why is there a naked woman on the cover holding a vinyl record with the symbol of the band on it?"  
_

_He blushed and grabbed the CD album from Rosa's hands. He looked on the verge of tears in guilt as Rosa tilted her head confused. They both sweatdropped.  
_

_"Ah! I'm sorry you had to see that. I was just listening to their songs earlier as I was completing the necessary parts for your body."  
_

_"What songs does it have Daddy?"  
_

_He looked at her surprised and then wiped away the small tears he had let out.  
_

_"Let's see... ah! How about I let you here one of the songs and see what you think?" He walked over to a CD player connected to a small pair of stereos. He placed the CD in and put the track to start on track number nine.  
_

* * *

**_Glamorous Sky  
_**

Akehanashita mado ni meguru rappu no DEEP SKY  
AH aoide

_(Dancing in the windows, flung open, a deep sky _  
_Ah, take it in...)_

"Kurikaesu hibi ni nan no imi ga aru no?"  
AH sakende...  
Tobidasu GO  
Hakitsubushita ROCKING SHOES  
Haneageru PUDDLE  
[FURASSHUBAKKU]  
Kimi wa CLEVER  
AH, REMEMBER

_("What meaning is there in days that just repeat over and over again?" _  
_Ah, shout it out... _  
_Jump up and GO! _  
_Broken, worn out rocking shoes _  
_Jumping in a puddle _  
_Flashback _  
_You're so clever _  
_AH, REMEMBER_)

Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai  
Ano yume wo narabete futari aruita GLAMOROUS DAYS

_(I want to go across that rainbow, I want to return to that morning _  
_Line up all those dreams, when we walked together, GLAMOROUS DAYS)_

"Akewatashita yume ni nan no kachi mo nai no?"  
AH nageite  
Hakidasu GO  
Nomihoshite ROCK 'N' ROLL  
Ikiagaru BATTLE  
[FURASSHUBAKKU]  
Kimi no FLAVOR  
AH, REMEMBER

_("Is there no more worth in those dreams we threw away?" _  
_Ah, grieve for them... _  
_Get it out and GO! _  
_Drink up the ROCK 'N' ROLL _  
_An exciting BATTLE _  
_Flashback _  
_Your flavor _  
_AH, REMEMBER)_

Ano hoshi wo atsumete kono mune ni kazaritai  
Ano yume wo tsunaide futari odotta GLAMOROUS DAYS

_(Collecting all those stars, I want to decorate this heart with them _  
_Connecting all those dreams, when we danced together, GLAMOROUS DAYS)_

Nemurenai yo!

_(I can't sleep!)_

SUNDAY MONDAY  
Inazuma TUESDAY  
WEDNESDAY THURSDAY  
Yukibana...  
FRIDAY SATURDAY  
Nanairo EVERYDAY  
Yamikumo kieru FULL MOON  
Kotaete boku no koe ni

_(SUNDAY MONDAY _  
_Lightning TUESDAY _  
_WEDNESDAY THURSDAY _  
_Snowflakes... _  
_FRIDAY SATURDAY _  
_Seven colors, EVERYDAY _  
_Recklessly vanishing FULL MOON _  
_Give my voice an answer)_

Ano kumo wo haratte kimi no mirai wo terashitai  
Ano yume wo kakaete hitori aruku yo GLORIOUS DAYS

_(Brush away those clouds, I want to make your future bright _  
_Embracing those dreams, I'll walk alone, GLORIOUS DAYS)_

Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai  
Ano yume wo narabete futari aruita GLAMOROUS DAYS

_(I want to go across that rainbow, I want to return to that morning _  
_Line up all those dreams, when we walked together, GLAMOROUS DAYS)_

GLAMOROUS SKY...

* * *

_"So what do you think?"  
_

_She turned to him with sparkles in her eyes accompanied with a giant smile on her face.  
_

_"That was AWESOME! I didn't know the band had made more songs. Was These two albums the only ones they made by far?"  
_

_"There are more Rosa, but to be honest, Recreation is my favorite because its a compilation of some of the best songs they had from their recent singles such as Spell Magic."_

_"There's more? Wow, I didn't know that. What else is there for this world, Daddy?"  
_

_"Okay, let me start with the basics, all right Princess?"  
_

_**End of Rosa's**** dream**_

"Ah!"

"Hmm?" Rosa was awoken by the sound of thunder outside. Chibiusa woke up from her saying this. "Rosa, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that Miss Serenity. I was just dreaming until..." She looked out the window and saw dark clouds lining through the sky. "Rain?"

Chibiusa rubbed her eyes and looked out the window as rain drops started pelting the roof top.

"Strange. Did the weather forecast say anything about rain today?" She then looked at Rosa's finger. The bandage was off, but the opening where the metal showed had healed up. "Rosa, your finger!"

Rosa looked at her finger and then played it off like it wasn't much of a big deal.

"I knew that would happen. Hey why are you looking at me that way?"

Chibiusa had a sign of astonishment across her face.

"Rosa, you're a robot, right?"

"Yes of course."

"Robots don't just heal the outer layer that covers their skeleton unless someone fixes them. How is it you healed over night?"

"Oh that's been going on since I first woke up in this body Daddy gave me. He appeared amazed from what had happened because he told me the same thing you just told of all the robots made for this century, I'm the only one he knows that can do that. He finds it a mystery that I can do that though. It's not apart of the installation he gave me, so he called it the unsolvable mystery because he doesn't know what causes it." She put her hand down and looked at the sky through the window. "My sisters don't bother trying to comfort me when I get hurt because they feel that I'll eventually heal so they don't bother to help me at all."

"That's terrible. You're their baby sister. They should be protecting you at all times and helping you as much as possible."

"That should be the case, but... when they first woke up, Mommy reprogrammed them and removed some of the features Daddy gave to them. She never bothered with me because I woke up five years after they were activated. When I came out of the lab the first time, I didn't know what time and what day it was and for that matter, Daddy's lab was abandoned when I woke up. When my sisters found my capsule empty, they started searching for me until they found me in the park looking to the sky in the large flower bed that was planted a year before I woke up. Upon taking me back to meet Mommy for the first time, she told me that she had to check on me to see if I had any defective parts she had to remove. She and my family were surprised by my exoskeleton when they found my design different than my sisters. I remember asking where Daddy was. They had no idea what I was saying until I said his name. That's when the epithet of my life was written. I had no idea I was asleep for about five years and during my slumber, Daddy died during the first war against Brigsan and Calendula. Out of everyone in the household, I'm the only one who has memories of when he was still alive. None of my sisters, not even my older sister Lily has a single memory of him in her memory chip. It's because of that on why I was treated different than the others. They should be watching out for me, but that doesn't appear to be the case. I wished daddy was here. He understood me more than anyone else."

A knock on the door startled the two girls. Roll opened it and peaked inside.

"Ah! You're both up. Come on down. Breakfast is served."

Chibiusa looked confused.

"Roll?" She asked after she got dressed. Rosa did the same thing."You cook in the house don't you?"

"Well of course. I am a house robot after all."

"I find that strange though. Robots don't have taste buds, right?"

"That's right. What's up?"

"How do you know you've cooked good food if you don't eat a tiny bit or even taste it?"

Rosa thought about what Chibiusa said and then remembered a saying from her home.

"Miss Serenity is right! If the cook is a robot, how will you know you're getting good food yourself? The idea sounds the same as why you should never trust a skinny chef. If they won't taste the food, it'll be hard to tell if it's safe or not."

"Oh!" She blushed from Chibiusa's question and placed her index finger on her left cheek. "Dr. Light is the one who eats the food in the household, so he knows when it taste good or not. Did that answer your question?"

Rosa and Chibiusa looked at her with scared looks on their faces. Their thoughts were in sync.

Rosa and Chibiusa (Together): _Oh my God! She treats her creator like a guinea pig!_ _Scary!_

Roll then looked at them and an anger mark appeared on her head.

"Hey, cheery up. I guarantee you both that it's edible, okay? Now come on! It's going to get cold."

She grabbed Chibiusa and Rosa by the back of their dresses and dragged them downstairs.

_After breakfast..._

"Wow! That's was a very tasty dish Roll." Usagi complimented her as she washed her plate with a smile on her face.

"Thanks. It's good to know you liked it." She smiled at Usagi and then frowned at Chibiusa and Rosa, who sweatdropped from her glare. Chibiusa put her head down and blushed as did Rosa because the food was as Roll had promised. It was edible. Chibiusa then took her dish to the sink in the kitchen. As Rosa got up, Roll stopped her. "Wait a second Rosa. Let me see your hand."

"Huh?"

She grabbed Rosa's hand and looked at her finger. It was bandaged, but the opening had as if healed up. Roll looked shocked and took the young robot to Dr. Light. He was in the lab downstairs writing back to King Enel and waiting for a response.

"Dr. Light!"

"Roll, what is it?"

"Rosa! She... umm... okay I better explain the situation from yesterday since he didn't see you that much." She recapped what happened the previous day and then pointed at Rosa's hand. "Her hand was split open yesterday from the sudden the surprise we had. I wrapped it up and wanted Rosa to wait to have you see if it could be fixed... but now look at it! It's as if she never got hurt at all."

"Hmmm..." He looked at Rosa and then brought her program summary up. "Rosa, are you sure that you got hurt last night? I bumped into you but I didn't notice the hand until Roll brought you here to me."

"I don't know how to repair myself as other robots do, but for some odd reason, whenever I get hurt, the places I hurt eventually heal on their own. My daddy believes that this isn't his doing because none of the programs he put into me can do this."

"How odd. I wonder... could this be the ability you may have gotten from the Chaos Worm? I'm a bit busy at the time. For now, Roll, can you take Rosa to the arcade and return what was lent to you? I don't know what happened yesterday, but please try your best to explain the situation to Branson. Hopefully, he'll understand what happened."

Rosa sweatdropped as she recalled the fried game console as well as the game that was made for it being shocked and turned to scrap from her hand. Upon hearing this reply, she went with Roll out into the rain. Holding her umbrella and trying to keep the remains of the dead game safe, she walked alongside of Roll. As they headed crossed the streets, they noticed the sounds of angry screams and yells echoing through the air. Suddenly, they saw the people in the streets going crazy. They were in a berserk state. Screaming and attacking one another. Terrified, Roll and Rosa ran to the arcade, where the same thing was going on.

"Outta my way! It's my turn next!"

"No it's mine! Beat it!"

"What was that?!"

Roll and Rosa were now terrified.

"My goodness! We can't get inside!" Roll said as they saw the rage crossing through the whole area.

"What's going on?! Why is everyone acting this way?! We better find Branson and see if he's okay!"

"Are you crazy?! We have to cross that angry crowd to reach him!"

"We don't have a choice! Something weird is going on and we need to figure out what it is now!"

As they ran passed the violent crowd, Rosa heard a voice echo through the chaotic area.

_Oh ho ho ho... Yes! yes more I say! Use the rage in the game! And keep wasting your money! With this, perfect chaos will truly be awaken! With this, I'll oversell the Strengthy Swap Patrol game and have money to waste! Then I'll make you all my slaves and with it, Her Majesty will grant me with anything I desire forever!_

Rosa stopped and looked back.

_A voice... who was that?__  
_

"Rosa!" Roll yelled at her upon finding the stairway leading to Branson's office. Rosa ran quickly inside with Roll and locked the door. He was hiding under his desk as the arcade became a large battlefield. "Branson!"_  
_

"Roll, what are you doing here? This place is no longer safe to enter or even leave."

"Listen, I don't know what's going on, but if we help you escape will you please help us stop whatever it is that is causing this ruckus?!"

"How are we going to be able to escape from here? The only way out is on the second level where the emergency exit is!"

Rosa pumped up her cheeks and then exaled.

"Then that means we have to fight our way through! We can do it!"

Roll looked at her shocked.

"Rosa, what's the matter with you? You can't just attack humans at free will. That violates one of the three laws of robotics: Never harm humans!"

"Roll, we don't have a choice. If we stay here, this place will probably be set on fire. we need to get out now while we still have the chance. Now come on! We can't leave Mr. game manager here or else he might be killed!"

Roll looked at her and then at Branson, who was frighten beyond belief.

"Fine. But Rosa... if we survive this, never speak of the actions we took to Dr. Light. We don't want him to know of this! Got it?!"

"Yah! Now I'm going to open the door. On the count of three, we all bolt out together. Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay... one... two... THREE!"

She swung the door open and with their speed and strength, grabbed Branson and ran out through the mad crowd and into the rain. Branson suffered a few bruises, but was okay. He then looked at Roll, who was tending to a scratch that Rosa had gotten. Both girls had gotten scratch marks on their clothing as their dresses were ruined from the crowd's attacks. The rain was now pouring harder than before.

"Hey, thank you. Both of you. Huh?" Roll turned around to him and that's when he saw Rosa's skin ripped with a part of metal peaking out. "Oh my! Chibi, are you okay? Hey... well I'll be darn. You're a robot? I never knew that." He looked at the ripped skin and sudden the opening started to heal itself until the rip was gone. Roll and Branson looked at her shocked. "Oh my! I've never seen that before! That's amazing! Are you the new type of robots that are on the market right now?"

Rosa looked at him, but then turned her head away. Roll then spoke up.

"Branson, we need to talk. It's about the game you gave Rosa."

"Oh. Did you enjoy little one?"

Rosa then looked at him.

"Ummm... actually..."

"Wait! This is ridiculous! The rain is getting more violent now. Come on! Let's head to my home and see what I can do for you both there."

_Branson's home_

Sparkles and wonder filled both girls as they looked at the inside and outside of the home.

"Branson's family is rich? I didn't know that."

"Wow! So cool! Mr. Game Manager isn't an ordinary man! That's great for us!"

Rosa and Roll were drying themselves off with the towels Branson had given to them. As they dried themselves off, Branson looked at the ruins of the game he gave Rosa. He was confused.

"That's so weird. The game looks as if it was struck by lightning, but I'm looking at it's disk inside and appears untouched. Hang on! I'm going to see if it still functions." He went to the back of his home and grabbed a kit he had for game repairs. Rosa tilted her head curiously.

"What's that?" She said interested in the wires and pen lasers he had.

"Oh, this is my tool kit. I use it to repair broken games such as the one I'm going to fix right now. Which has gotten me to ask... what happened? Did you go out into the storm and get struck by lightning because I've never seen anything like this before."

Roll scratched her and and then spoke up.

"Rosa installed the game last night after following the installation steps. However, when she turned on the game, it released a tiny explosion that destroyed the outer layer as you can see right now. I don't know how it happened, but I suspect a tiny surge hit the game console and fried the game she was about to play. Sorry about that. We're wiling to pay for the damage done if that's what it'll take to fix it. Or is this an exclusive?"

He hooked up the game to the TV and put the game visors on. As he sat on the virtual mat that came with the game, he turned on the game system he had.

"This is strange. The game appears to be working, but where's Patricia and the main menu? They're normally present when the game is turned on."

As Roll and Rosa looked at the TV screen, a form appeared out of the game body.

"WHO DARES DISSECT THE GREAT PATRICIA THROWBACK?!"

Roll and Rosa jumped up as did Branson, who dropped the game visors.

"Waaah!"

_That voice! It's the enemy! Waah! Not now! With Mr. Game Manager here, how can I transform?!_

Roll then an idea._  
_

"Rosa! Cover me! I'm going to get Branson out of here!"

"Roll!"

Roll grabbed Branson and pulled him out of the room where Rosa and the now solid Patricia were. With Branson out of danger, Roll ran back in to help Rosa.

"Come on Rosa! Let's take her down!"

"Right!" Rosa grabbed her hair pin and put it up. "CHAOS ROSE POWER! MAKE UP!" With light around her, Rosa had then transformed. "That patrol uniform and fighting style! You here to take me and Roll on?! Because we're here to kick butt and take names! Pretty Guardian of Chaos and Discord in a Sailor suit! Sailor Eris has arrived! For turning the whole city into a war zone and making innocent lives go extinct, thou shall be judged!"

Patricia smiled and then let out a giggle.

'I've been looking for you! Do you really think you can defeat game world's greatest Swap Patrol officer? Me? Patricia?!"

She shot her gun at Rosa, which sucked her through the TV screen and into the game. Roll screamed for Rosa as the young Sailor Senshi was pulled through to the other side of reality.

"Rosa!"

When Rosa realized the area was inside the game, she panicked.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! I'm back to my sprite form just like that virus attack! But I can't move the way I want to!"

Patricia responded to Rosa.

"Don't even think about it, little princess! You may have control of the heart which holds the spirit and the body together, but here in this world, I control everything! Right now, you're a character on a video game screen!" The game start jingle went off. "Now I, Patricia Throwback, will defeat you!"

Roll yelled at the screen with Rosa in it.

"Rosa! Oh my God! I've never been in a situation like this before."

Rosa turned to the screen.

"Roll! Roll! Help me! I can't move!"

Patricia snorted from Rosa's response.

"Hmph! And she calls you the holder of life, huh? I've expected better of you, Princess!"

Roll held her head from seeing Rosa in the form of a video game character.

"Can this actually be happening? Oh goodness! What do I do?"

Rosa banged on the screen again.

"Roll! Hurry! Grab the visors! If you don't do something, it'll be the end of me!"

Patricia then attacked her.

"WAVE BLAST!"

Roll put the visors on and stood up on the game mat.

"Hang on Rosa! Roll to the rescue!"

She swung her left fist, striking Patricia across her face with Rosa's left fist.

"Ow! You dare hit me?! I'll teach you, green horn!"

Roll grinned.

"Try this then! LIGHTNING KICK! SPINNING BIRD KICK!"

Rosa yelled out to Roll after executing the attacks.

"Ya! Ya Ya! Ya! No good! I can't get past her guard!" Rosa jumped back. "You're doing great Roll! Keep it up!" In full progress of the game, Roll was on full concentration. "Yikes! I'm taking damage here! Roll! You need to attack more!"

"Sorry Rosa! It's my head. The visor is kind of tight! I'm going to place my hand on it to adjust it."

Rosa then took notice of where Roll's hand was.

"Ah! I got my hair pin in my hand! Now Roll! The ultimate attack!"

"Rosa's hair pin is in hand! All right! Let's finish this! Sailor Eris's ultimate attack, Chaos Rose Pendulum!"

"And now may you be in two pieces than one, Patricia Throwback! You're nothing more than a troublesome image created by electrical energy! CHAOS ROSE PENDULUM!"

As she swung the chain linked dagger at the menace, a shrike followed with the disappearance of the being. Roll then saw the visors go blurry. Branson came back in from the shrike sound that came from the game. As he came in, Rosa tumbled out of the screen in her Sailor Eris outfit. Roll caught her as she came out.

"I got out! Thank you Roll!"

She smiled and blushed from the compliment.

"Awww it was nothing Rosa. I always wanted to pull off the move set Chun Li taught me for your sake, you know."

Rosa turned to the game and pulled out the hair pin again, turning it into a dagger.

"After all the hell we had since yesterday, I will never forgive this stupid game! IMPALEMENT!"

She took the dagger and stabbed right through the game body. Upon this a lightning bolt struck the house, knocking the power out. From that, the storm was arrested. The citizens suddenly stopped fighting and returned to their senses. Rock became Megaman and rushed over to the area as the citizens started to wake up from their sudden curse placed upon them. Megaman entered into Branson's home.

"Is everyone all right?! I saw the lightning bolt hit not far from here and I had to see if anyone was safe!" He saw Rosa and Roll, sitting near the remains of the game body that had been reduced to dust from not only the impalement Rosa did, but from the lightning bolt hitting it as well. "Sailor Eris!"

Rosa blushed and waved her arms fast.

"Oh! Everything's all right! A game was hit by a bolt of lightning and exploded. And it might have opened a hole in the ceiling."

He looked through the large hole made and saw something in the cloud hovering above them. He pointed up.

"Hey! Look at that!"

Roll looked up.

"A symbol of Jupiter?"

Rosa then realized what she was seeing.

"A Sailor Senshi! Quick! We need to get back and tell Miss Tsukino and Miss Serenity right away!"

As they left through the door Megaman bowed and apologized to Branson and then took off with Rush. Rosa rode on Rush as he and Roll took Item 2. Branson, amazed scratched his head and smiled as the sky started to clear up.

"Sailor Eris... what an interesting name for a hero. I wonder if she and Megaman know each other. It matters not. Whoever you are, I thank you at the bottom of my heart." He then looked at the hole in the roof. "Now then, who should I call first to get this fixed up?"

_Second Base of Brigsan - mid part of California_

"Well, that did it."

"Makoto! What was that you just did?"

"Mina! You okay?"

"I'm fine! But that cloud you created... what was that for anyway?"

"I don't know. However," She stood up. "What I do know... is that we're not the only senshis here. Can you sense her presence?"

"Yes... I can. It's strange though."

"How so?"

"It feels... strangely familiar." She placed her hand on her head. "Could it be possible that she might have woken up?"

"Who? Is it Queen Beryl again?!"

"No... what I'm talking about is the one who got away from our wrath from long ago... Eris..."

_(To be continued in Scene 13...)_


End file.
